Don't Leave Me
by LucidDreamer10
Summary: 'Why the bloody, sodding hell do I have scales! SCALES' Harry Potter is no longer your average wizard, he is so much more. He finds out he has inherited one of the Potter family's ancient creature inheritances. He is something that is supposed to be extinct... And worse... He has a mate... HP/DM, rated T for language, slow moving romance fic. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the cover image used for this fic, I found it on Google images.**

 **My first romance fic, with the main pairing or Harry/Draco. Please beware that the pairing may take a while to mature, and that they won't jump into bed the second they see one another. I want this to be realistic and unlike most other HP/DM fics. I will add any warnings at the start of each chapter and any other notes I feel necessary.**

 **(First part of chapter was changed a bit. 5/20/17)**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

: _Parseltongue:_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 *****Chapter 1*****

* * *

Pain. And more pain. Cold, hard, excruciating pain. Agony. Hate filled, gut wrenching, merciless pain filled Harry. He felt fire lick his aching muscles, burning them and reshaping them. His bones pinched themselves into a new form, twisting and turning in every which way. His skin pricked, it felt like thousands of needles digging into his flesh all at once. He felt his skin burn, and screamed.

'This is how I die.'

. **oO-Oo.**

 **Potter Manor 3:52 AM**

Harry opened his eyes and scanned the room. 'Where the hell am I?' A wave of nostalgia hit him hard and suddenly memories flashed through his mind like a hurricane, rushing to get attention in a storm of everything imaginable.

 _Lily Potter. Her long, fiery red hair, her gentle and loving smile. Her blazing, gorgeous green eyes- his green eyes to be exact. She lifted Harry up and held him close. He chewed on her hair and she laughed. She leaned over Harry and placed a kiss on his forehead, it was gentle and sweet. The murmured words of, "I love you Harry."_

Then it changed.

 _James Potter. His brilliant hazel eyes. His jet black hair stuck up in every which direction. He held Harry close and squeezed him to his chest. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him. He had a contagious smile, and Harry couldn't help smiling back at his dad. Harry grabbed on to his hair and pulled, he was rewarded with, "You little bugger! You're supposed to be nice to your dad! Don't pull out MY beautiful locks!" Then Harry would pull on them again with a small little baby laugh._

 _Sirius. His Young face, free of wrinkles and gray hairs and his eyes didn't look a thousand years old. He looked so carefree and happy. He swung baby Harry around and threw him in the air and caught him. He ignored Lily's protests and laughed with Harry. Harry laid on Sirius' chest, perfectly content, and Sirius placed a kiss on his forehead and nose, "Sleep well pup. I love you."_

 _Remus. He smiled a wolfish grin and cradled Harry awkwardly. He sat him down on his lap and wiggled his knee, making Harry laugh and scream happily. He pulled Harry close and said, "I love you Harry, no matter what." Remus took Harry from a short chubby man saying, "Guess Harry isn't very fond of you Wormy, sorry." When he turned around, only Harry saw his smile and heard his mumble of, "At least Harry knows better and has good sense." Remus tucked him into a small crib, leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the head then rubbing his nose with Harry's nose, and saying, "I love you cub."_

 _A short, stubby, and ratty looking man. He stood in the corner nervously. He took hold of Harry too tight and shook him around, trying to get him to stop crying, "Har, stop!" He whined, "I want to hold ya!" He smelt of musk and dirt, and Harry would always sneeze around him. He took Harry into the other room and into like, asking why Harry was screaming at him. Sirius interrupted and swept Harry out of his arms, "What'd you do to the kid Worms! He screaming like you tried to kiss him!" Sirius cooed at him and Harry calmed down and wiped his nose on Sirius' shoulder._

Harry was suddenly thrown back into reality and took a few breaths. He scanned the room again and noticed it looked just like it did in the memories. 'So', he realized, 'I'm somehow in the manor...' He, at that moment decided not to question it. He honestly didn't care how he got their, only that he was their, he would either wake up in a bit and be yelled at for sleeping, or he would remain in this amazing reality for a bit longer.

Harry picked his aching body up off the cold stone floor, ignoring his aching everything. He stood up and called for Charles, the head Potter-Black house elf, who he had met last summer, and said, "Charles, grab me some pain relieving potion please."

His heart thumped annoyingly at the back of Harry's mind, while everything else burned and ached. He slowly limped his way into the bathroom ready for a warm shower to hopefully cure his aching body. Charles quickly popped in with the potions and Harry made his way into the shower. The warm water and potions did wonders for his muscles, after the longest shower he could ever remember taking, Harry hopped out of the shower, already feeling better.

He went into his room and grabbed for a t-shirt, his claws digging into the fabric.

'CLAWS?!' Harry thought and held back a squeak, 'SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE CLAWS!?' Harry slowly regained a clear mind, pushing aside the shock and inspected his hands. They were darker, and harder, almost as if he had scales. Upon closer inspection, he realized he did indeed have scales. They made their way up his arm and shoulders, then onto his torso and...

Speedily, Harry ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was covered in scales. _SCALES_ for fucks sake! The only place that wasn't covered in scales was his face, and hair, which still looked the same, besides be darker and maybe thicker.

Harry ran through all the possibilities in his mind, What could've caused this? He came up blank and called again for Charles, the house elf Sirius had told him about before his death.

"What can know be doing for Master Harry?" The elf asked and bowed with a kind smile on his lips.

"Charles! What happened to me? What am I?" Harry asked, hands flaring, and worry present in his voice. He hated how weak and vulnerable he sounded, but he couldn't help it, he didn't know what he was!

"Of course master, you have blessed your Dragon form, you're a dragon fae."

"Blessed?! You bloody call this blessed?!" Harry challenged, he burrowed his eyebrows and glared at the house elf.

Charles simply smiled, he was used to masters mood swings when the unexpected happened, "The last one to ever exist was you eighth great grandfather, Harold Fleamont Potter. Before him Salzar Slytherin existed, and many in Merlins age were once reformed. During Hogwarts building, poachers became very popular, Dragon fae have been known to be very use full in potions, defence, and healing. And their scales were very stylish. By the time your grandfather was a dragon fae, he was the very last, they all died out."

"What?" Harry cried, looking down at the elf in shock, "Are there more like me?" He asked the elf, hoping and praying he wouldn't be the only one.

"Sadly sir, you happen to be the last one. The Potter and Black Libraries have some books on your new form, shall you want to read them?"

Harry nodded, still in a daze and the elf popped off. A mantra of 'I have a dragon form... I'm a dragon fae... They exist... I exist... I have a dragon form... I have a dragon form...' Ran through Harry's mind.

'Wait, don't dragons have wings?' Harry thought, breaking out of his mantra, he rushed to the bathroom and turned around... There, folded up nicely on his back sat pair of wings. Harry concentrated on the muscles on his back and pushed them away, expanding his wings. They were a beautiful shade of black with hints of silver and dark green; slytherin green. When they were completely stretched out, they were about twelve feet long. Harry subconsciously thanked his parents for making such large bathrooms, and then shook his wings.

The leathery skin flapped and made a whooshing sound, making Harry beam. 'I can fly with these', Harry realized with a sharp grin. Looking in the mirror once more, he was surprised to see that his teeth were pearly white, and he had sharp canines, almost like a vampire.

By the time Harry had folded his wings back up, Charles popped in the room carrying a stack of books. "Here you go, Master Harry."

Harry grabbed the top book and opened the flipped open to the first page.

 **The Turning**

 **On the first night of the turning, the pup will experience an external pain all throughout the body. 47% of all pups will survive the change. If the Dragon pup survives the pain, then he shall develop a full Dragon form, all the while growing and maturing over the course of five weeks. Below is a listing of short explanations of each week.**

 **Stages of Maturity**

 **1\. Birth. The pup will change into its form and remain in that form for 24 hours. Afterwards, the pup will be able to change at will with ease. Many pups admit to sleeping through the majority of this week, because the change wares them out. Most begin to test their wings and vocalizations, seeing what they can and can't do. This is the learning week. (See more on page 2)**

Harry scratched his scales and decided to try it. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. Instead a deep screech escaped from his mouth. Harry flicked his younger and growled a deep, throaty growl. He told himself to experiment with his vocalizations later. He read on.

 **2\. After the first week, the pup will grow more into its skin and prepare for its first shedding. The pup will be very irritable for the better part of the week. Many pups will develop their keen eyesight during this time as well. While in human form pups will be very last and have next to no energy. Pups may start blowing out small smoke rings and even some sparks while in their Dragon form. On the last day of the second week the pup will shed his skin. After the shedding they should be immune to most spells and jinxed. They'll also be able to heal at will. (See more on page 3)**

'Great, I shed, like a sodding snake. The scale colors are bad enough as it is.' Harry thought irritatingly. 'Although, I guess the healing part is rather useful.'

 **3\. The cravings will start up on the first day of the third week. 'Yippee.' He should be able to blow out fire while in Dragon form. Pups will start craving certain foods and closeness. After this week pups will only have to eat once a week if active, dragons have a slow metabolism so they can utilize every part of their meal over a weeks time. If they eat any more than twice a week the pup will become dazed and often act drunk. Having family and close friends near at all times is mandatory. If the pup is without attention he will become severely depressed and damaged for the remainder of his life, even while in human form. (See more on page 4)**

'Oh, that's just bloody fucking fantastic. How the hell am I going to explain this to anyone?'

 **4\. Now the pup should be full grown. The human side of him will also mature untill it reaches the age of 17. On the third day of the week many pups will shed again. Pups won't shed again unless injured. This week the pup should be mellow and a few cravings may reside. They might also be extra emotional. Many have reported a sense of desperation in their young. (See more on page 5)**

'Hey look, an almost normal sounding week.'

 **5\. Mates. Every Dragon pup is destined with a mate.**

'No. Please no. No mates!'

 **The pup will feel his mate at the start of week five and begin craving his or her attention. The pup will be very emotional and desperate to see their intended. While being human, the pup might become extra clingy and needy. If at all possible keep pup with his mate for as long as possible. If he does not see his mate at least once during this week then the pup will loose all emotion untill he dies. (More about mates on page 6)**

Harry quickly flipped through the pages, trying not to rip any and found page 6.

 **A dragons Mate.**

 **During the duration of the fifth and final week of transition of a dragon form, all pups will begin to feel their mates. Dragons do not believe in harming their mate in any way, shape or form. Many pups will feel a longing to be with there mate at all times, at least untill the mating bond is satisfied. In 98% of mates, the Dragon is the dominant. If bond between the mates is ignored, then the dominant will become hugely depressed and die because they were unable to make their mate happy. The Dragon pup will feel an extreme longing towards their mate, even if they disliked their mate before their turning.**

 **If the pup is kept from their mate for a prolonged period of time before the binding the pup may become snappy, sarcastic and depressed.**

'Bloody fantastic. I'll become Snape.' Harry thought.

 **To keep a dragon from his mate is like keeping Merlin away from magic.**

 **The majority of dragon fae will find their mates to be other magical creatures, like veelas, vampires, or werewolves. It has been recorded that every mate of a dragon will be of magical ancestry.**

 **If the Dragon is unable to go to their mate during the fifth week and have some sort of physical contact the results could be fatal. Many pups have reported feeling unloved and unwanted, resulting sometimes in suicide.**

'That's fucking phenomenal.' Harry thought.

Harry slowly put down the book and sighed, he was hoping for a normal sixth year. 'So much for a normal life. Let alone a normal year.'

Harry put the book down and walked out of his room and followed Charles to the living room. He figured that he would stay by himself for the first week then he'd find someone and ask them to come visit for a bit. Remus maybe. Ron? Or Hermione. Someone who wouldn't ask to many questions. Scratch Hermione, she'd ask every question possible. And Ron would bring the whole family... He really didn't want everyone to see him at his worst. So Remus it was.

Harry, still feeling exhausted, decided he would think more tomorrow and fell asleep on the couch.

 **So? What'd ya think? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Adult language, angst...**

 **This chapter is dedicated to SlytherdorAnna, hopelessfreakz, and SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover (my first three reviewers) and all those who favorite and followed. So thank you guys!**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

: _Parseltongue:_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 *****Chaper 2*****

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and hissed at the light. 'I'm burning!' He thought, annoyed. After his eyes adjusted he looked down and found that he was back to normal. He had hands and skin! Harry stood up and walked into the nearest bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror. His face looked sharper, and his eyes were more intense. He opened his mouth to see that his fangs were gone, but all of his teeth were bright white. His skin had darkened a bit, giving him a slight tan. He was more muscled and toned than ever. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and found that his hair was softer and thicker and seemed to look less chaotic.

Harry smiled and decided that he would practice his flying.

'After breakfast.' He thought and decided, after hearing his stomach growl.

 **Later On...**

"Bloody buggering fuck!" Harry said, trying to stop himself from falling, his wings flapping fast. He landed with a soft thud and felt his muscles resisting any movement. He stood up anyway.

Harry had came out an hour ago to practice flying, and had originally thought, 'It will all come natural! No worries."

He now had worries. He could take off and fly around in the air, as long as he kept his balance and kept his wings flapping, but the second he started to descend his wings would point down, and if even one wing moved a bit he would go off track, making him fall down in a dizzying spiral. And calling upon his Dragon form was relatively easy, all he had to do was concentrate and poof, he was in Dragon form.

After mentally readying himself, Harry took off into the air. The feeling of the air against his wings was great. Harry did a few loops and flew around then fell into his descent.

He concentrated on keeping his wings tucked in and his head pointed down, just when he was able to see single blades of grass, Harry opened his wings and pointed them towards the sky.

'It worked!' Harry thought as he soared back up into the sky, wind smacking up against his wings, keeping him in the air. Again, Harry fell into a descent, this time preparing to land. He kept his wings mostly tucked and approached the ground at a rapid pace. Once he deemed himself ready he unfolded his wings and allowed the wind to catch in them, slowing him down nicely.

Harry reached the ground and bent his legs slightly, ready to absorb any shock and stumbled on the earth, a tired grin on his face.

He changed back and walked back into the house, ready for a nap.

 **...**

Harry opened his eyes and felt them adjust automatically, and grinned, the first week of this whole Dragon fae thing was great. Well, besides the whole constant need to sleep thing.

Harry thought back on the book and decided that now would be a food time to test his vocalizations.

He shifted into Dragon form and growled, making a low, grumbling and gravelly noise. He made various other noises, some screeches, some growls, and even a roar. Curious about what else he could do, Harry picked up the book again and flipped to page two.

He scanned through the writing untill he found the subtitle labeled Vocalizations.

 **Vocalizations**

 **The young pup will most likely find that he can communicate whole in Dragon form, not in human languages, but in a series of growls and body language. While in the company of a full Dragon, pups and full grown Dragon fae will find that they can communicate with ease. It is often compared to parsletongue.**

 **The pup may find that they can communicate with other magical creatures, such as veelas, werewolves, vampires, goblins, elves, faes, and even faries. Stronger Dragon faes will find that they can communicate with almost any type of magical creature/animal. Merlin is rumored to have been able to speak to every magical creature, from veelas to hippogriffs.**

'So...' Harry thought, 'that means I could talk to Remus on full moons. I can help him.' Remus had stopped taking wolfsbane after Sirius died. That was over a month ago... Harry looked down at the book as he folded it shut and decided he should probably fire call Remus some time, check on how he was doing. Before his turning Harry wasn't doing to good himself. It felt like Sirius had lived a lifetime ago.

Harry went and sat down on the couch and continued reading up on different things untill he couldn't distract himself any longer.

He thought of Sirius for the second time that day.

That man had a way of making everything better. No matter the circumstances. Harry sighed and walked into what Charles had said was the parlour room. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a book labeled "Hogwarts."

Harry flipped open to the first page and sucked in his breath. It felt like a hippogriff was sitting on his chest. On the first page was his father, Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail, all of them were little first years. In the background Lily and Snape were talking, both smiling wide smiles.

He turned to a page closer to the back and a picture of Remus and Sirius sitting beside one another, giant grins on their faces slapped him across the face. His heart seemed to shatter with heartbreak. There he was, his godfather, his amazing godfather, Sirius. Harry slammed the book shut and ran into his proclaimed room and landed on the bed with tears trailing down his face.

'Sirius...'

Harry fell into a sorrowful sleep, his sobs eventually subsiding.

 **...**

 **Two days later...**

Harry opened his eyes, and called for Charles.

"Yes? Mr Potter sir?" Charles asked with a small bow after he popped in the room.

"What time is it?" Harry questioned, putting his glasses on and hoping that by next week he wouldn't have a need for them.

"It's 1:01 in the afternoon." Charles answered, a small smile on his face. "And sir, you may want to be made aware of the fact that you slept for three days."

"Three days?!" Harry exclaimed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Three days? As in 74 hours?" Harry questioned again nervously.

Charles nodded, "Yes sir. Because you are a dragon fae it is possible that untill your body feels you are emotionally and physically stable you will sleep in something similar to a healing coma." The elf explained with ease and a voice of worry.

"Are you alright sir? Would you like anything?" Charles asked, seeking to help.

"I'm fine, thank you. Could you get me some water?" Harry asked, feeling worry and anxiety build in his gut. 'I slept for three days!'

"Of course sir." Charles popped away with a bow and a worried look on his wrinkled face.

Harry sighed and told himself to calm down, he was still trying to wrap the idea around his head that It was not only 1:01 pm, but three days had also passed! Three days!

That meant he was six days into week five! He was almost into week two!

Charles popped in with his water, which Harry gulped down gratefully before he made his way downstairs after putting on some appropriate clothes.

"Bloody Fuck!" Harry said aloud, still thinking over everything while his thoughts jumbled.

He had figured he would ask Remus to come over two days ago. 'But no. I was sawing logs like some good old fucking lumberjack!' Harry thought with a sneer on his face .

He reached into the floo jar and got on his knees. "Grimmauld Place!"

He stuck his head into the floo and became exceptionally dizzy. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the feet of Kreacher. He was mumbling something under his breath that wasn't in English, but Harry was too tired to translate it.

"Aye! Kreacher! Go fetch Remus for me please!" Harry said, annoyance growing as the creature eyed him with disdain and limped into another room. After a few minutes of silence he heard a growl and Remus charged into the room, his eyes narrowed and his wand pointed at the floo.

His face suddenly lost its edge and his eyes widened.

"Harry?" Remus questioned, his voice soft and sounding choked. If the room was well lit Harry would've seen the tear role down Remus's face.

Harry nodded, feeling the urge to walk out of the floo and engulf Remus in a hug. He shook away the feeling and Remus spoke again.

"Just to be careful..." He mumbled, "Who is your godfather?"

Harry looked up at the man and even in the dim room he saw heartbreak in the werewolf's eyes. Harry gulped down the emotions threatening to flow out and choked on his name.

"S-Sirius Black. Padfoot."

Remus fell to his knees and looked Harry in the eye, "Can I come over? I know you're not at the Dursleys. Please Harry?"

Harry nodded and wiped his eye. "Yeah of course Remy."

Harry took his head out of the flames and sat on the arm of the closest couch, watching the floo intently. Remus stumbled out after a moment and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"Cub? I didn't know you were staying here?" Remus murmured after unattaching himself from Harry.

Remus looked around the room with a nostalgic look on his face. He surveyed every corner and walk and piece of furniture along with every picture frame. Eventually, he spoke again, this time his voice was shaky and high, almost as if it would break at any moment.

"Thi-" his voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again, "This is your parents house. Their manor." He ran his hand along the wall, feeling the texture and smiling despite the memories flooding in, "Well, your manor now."

Harry gave Remus a wan smile. "Yeah. I've had to call Charles in a lot and show me where everything is."

"Charles?" Remus asked, "He still works here?"

At the sound of his name Charles bowed and answered Remus. "Yes Mr Lupin, I along with many others still work at the Potter properties." And with that he popped away.

Remus scanned the room again and gave Harry a smile. "I don't know how you got here, or how you knew where this place was, it's supposed to be unchartable, but I'm glad you did." Remus rambled.

He suddenly looked at Harry with his eyes wide. "Something obviously happened with you. You don't smell like yourself. I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier."

"Um.. yeah... about that, Remus I-"

Before Harry could finish Remus had grabbed him by the collar and held his wand to his face.

"Only the true Harry potter would know this. What was Sirius Black's favorite memory!?" Remus growled.

Harry swallowed down the urge to turn and flare his wings at the wolf. Instead he just growled right back, "The week before MY parents were killed. He got me to call him Paddy, and for me to call MY FATHER James. My dad was furious as he described and I refused to crawl into his arms for a while. He claimed that my baby smile when ever I called for him made his heart skip a beat." Harry summarized with a sneer worthy of Snape on his face.

Remus let go of Harry but kept his wand pointed at him. "You could of gotten that memory from Harry!" Remus ground out, "Someone can't just change scents like that! Where is Harry?!"

Harry couldn't hold back anymore, he transformed and stalked up to Remus, growling softly. He subconsciously told Moony (no not Remus, Moony.) that he wasn't a threat. He was Harry Potter. Moony accepted the fact automatically and made Remus duck his head, showing acceptance and respect to the Dragon pup.

Seeing the look of confusion on Remus's face, Harry transformed back. "I found out that I'm a dragon fae. Although I'm currently a pup. I've known for about a week. I was hoping you'd stay here with me..?" Harry rambled, feeling bad for scaring Remus like that. Harry suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit.

Remus blinked. "Oh. That would explain it. I'm so sorry Cub. Moony just explained some of it to me. I'd love to stay here with you."

Harry nodded his thanks, 'Well, that went better than I first expected. Maybe he won't even ask any qu-'

"So, you can transform at will?" Remus questioned as he scratched his head with a questioning gaze.

'Nevermind,' Harry thought. "Yup." He answered aloud, then yawned. 'And now no more questions!'

"Is it true that you-" Remus began.

"Hey Remy, I have a book that'll answer all your questions. Okay?" Harry asked, hoping and praying he could just go to sleep. All he wanted was sleep.

"Yeah, okay." Remus said, sensing Harry's exhaustion.

Harry gave the book to Remus than gave him some excuse about not getting much sleep and needing more. Remus nodded his understanding and told him he'd wake him up in a few hours and Harry then crawled into his bed, letting his eyes drop. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

 **(In case you guys were curious, Draco is in the next chapter... (: so if you want to read that I'd review. xD )**

 **So? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : Adult language. A few curse words thrown around here and there. Nothing horrible. Yet... ;)**

 **Hello my lovely readers, thank you for all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited. An extra special thank you to MeganPunter10, who has helped me more than you could imagine. :D Any comments, questions or suggestions? Review or PM me! As always, Please R&R!**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

: _Parseltongue:_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was currently sitting at the dining room table, nervously wringing his hands under the table so no one could notice. 'Stop it!' Draco demanded to himself, 'It's unbecoming of a Malfoy to be nervous!' He heard the sound of two sets of light footsteps approach and knew it was his father and mother. Draco sat strait up and folded his slightly shaking hands in front of his and put on his Malfoy mask.

'Relax. You're going to be fine.' He told him self as he watched both of his parents take their respective seats. They exchanged a look and Draco held back the urge to gulp silently. 'That is first year habit!' He remembers need himself.

"Draco, son, do you remember why we called you in?" Narissa purred as she brushed a hand through her hair with grace and elegance. Her eyes searched his, waiting for an acceptable answer.

Draco kept his tone even and nodded, "Yes." He looked down and inspected his nails, they looked rather dry, he decided.

Draco thought about his mother's question and remembered earlier being in the middle of writing a letter back to Blaise when his father strolled in the room. "Draco," he had said, "Your mother and I would like to talk to you about your incoming heritage. Join us in the formal dining room in an hour."

Draco remembered be confused, they only used the formal dining room for Death Eater meetings and Christmas. Still, he stalked through the room nervously and sat in his chair.

"Yes," Draco repeated, his voice a bit colder to make sure no emotion shone through. "You wanted to talk to me about our family heritage." He looked up from his hands and met his fathers gaze.

Lucius dipped his head and his blue almost grey eyes brightened a bit, "You're correct. More importantly, You're heritage." Lucius said, putting extra stress on 'you're.' He too searched Draco's eyes, looking for any weaknesses or unkempt emotions.

Folding his napkin, then picking up his fork, Draco asked icily, "Not to be rude father, but why only my heritage? We share the same blood and heritage, do we not?" Draco automatically regretted the snide question and readied himself for a stern tongue lashing. Nothing came except the fact that his mothers cold hard eyes caught his gaze, and her condescending look straightened him immediately.

Narissa narrowed her eyes slightly, "Correct again Dragon, but we are talking more so about mates. Seeing as how your father and I have each other..." she said softly, which was never a good thing. The softer her voice went the more dangerous she was.

'Mates?! I don't need a mate! I'm only 16!' He thought. Lucius turned to fully face Draco, who was attempting to not choke on his food nodded. "Okay..."

Lucius finished chewing a bite of food and took a sip of wine before he spoke again. "Traditionally, since you are half veela, you will feel your mate by the age of sixteen, you, however, haven't yet felt her or him. Am I correct?"

Draco nodded as he felt anxiety crawl up into his chest and begin nesting. He took a sip of his wine and went over all the known possibilities in his head. His mate could be deceased. 'Although, I doubt it, seeing how I would've died as well.' Draco thought. Or maybe he/she wasn't of the proper age yet. 'Yeah see. That makes sense '

"We have been able go determine that your mate is still alive." Narissa said softly, "And that he or she is at the proper wizarding age." She drummed her finger on the table for a moment before she continued, "So in that case, your father and I think that you either aren't veela at all..."

Draco ignored the feeling of dread and worry run through him, crashing down in waves.

"Or, that you are a full blooded veela." She finished with a small smile on her pristine lips.

Draco looked between both of his parents, "So those are the only explanations."

"Yes." They both answered, their voices almost sounded caring. Almost.

He watched carefully for any sign of emotion, a very slytherin trait his godfather taught him. There! His father's face had a flicker of emotion before he schooled it back into an emotionless mask. His mother's eyes had brightened for a millisecond. They weren't telling him something.

"Oh, and that is all?" Draco asked innocently, his eyes widened a bit and he schooled his face into a mask of unknowable naïve-ness.

His mother buckled first. "Well..." she said, "it's highly unlikely, but it is a small possibility. We may as well tell him." She told her husband in a hushed tone, acting as if her son wasn't there.

The aristocrat smirked and nodded, his blond hair bobbing a bit. "As you wish, dear." He turned to draco, "There have been a few rather rare occasion where in a relationship the creature in the relationship feels his mate before the mate does, then the mate will feel the pull after and only after they are satisfied with their mate without the help of the pull."

"Wouldnt that mean that I'm not the creature?" Draco questioned, one blond brow raised.

"Not necessarily." Narissa answered, "It could mean that your mate just has stronger or more pure creature blood than you do."

Draco nodded his understanding, wishing he had time to think about all of this alone he excused himself from the table and gracefully stalked from the room.

'Now what?' Draco thought.

...

Harry Potter was sitting on the couch, next to Remus, awaiting for him to say something.

"So," Remus finally said, his voice slightly strained, "According to the book, you should be entering your second week of transformation tonight."

Harry nodded. ' And I'm so excited.'

"Did you read the full article about your second week?" Remus asked.

'No. I didn't read about myself. I really enjoy surprises.' He thought.

Harry nodded again.

"And you understand it all?"

'Not at all!' Harry nodded.

"Cub, please. Just answer me. I know your tired and everything, but please?"

Harry finally dragged his eyes up to Remus's and managed a slight smile. "Yeah. Sorry Remy."

Remus smiled back at him and pulled Harry a bit closer. "If you'd like you can sleep now. I'll be sure to wake you in time for breakfast tomorrow. Sound good?"

Harry sighed in contentment and let his eyes fall close. "Thanks Rem." He was well asleep before he felt Remus nod.

 **...**

 **The Following Morning**

"Harry? Wake up cub." Remus said softly, careful not to touch Harry for fear of scaring him.

Harry growled lazily at the man and turned over to face him, his brow furrowed and only one opened eye. "What?"

Remus eyed the Dragon pup wearily and took a step back, now was definitely not the time to invade Harry's personal space. "Breakfast is done... If you'd like any." He walked to the door way and turned back around to face Harry to wait for his answer.

Harry opened his other eye and yawned. He then slowly stretched, ignoring Remus's flinch when he popped his aching joints, and answered Remus, "Yeah, alright, I'll be down in a bit."

When Harry had finally made his way downstairs the scent of sausage, egg, and butter flooded his senses. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry grabbed for the nearest piece of sausage and choked it down. He then filled his plate as high as he could and sat next to Remus.

"Hungry?" Remus asked with a knowing smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, "starved actually."

They continued their small talk throughout breakfast, all three plates of Harry's, and two of Remus's. And when they were done Harry went to take a nap, complaining of sore skin.

Remus, being Remus, decided he would brew a potion to help with the shedding process. Maybe, just maybe, he would find the right books.

 **...**

"Ah ha!" Remus stated in victory, he had looked through all the books Charles had brought Harry but nothing came up. So about three hours ago he headed into the library. He grabbed the thick book down and blew the dust off the cover. Under the layers of dust stood a title, 'Potions for the Dragon Fae.'

Remus opened the first page to find it all in runes. He sighed and broke out his glasses, he hadn't read runes since his seventh year.

 **...**

Draco Malfoy launched himself into his bed, he could practically hear his father's menacing tone reminding him that Malfoy don't do such things, but Draco brushed away the voice and sighed.

He sat up and pushed his hair out of his face, even alone Malfoys must look exceptionally presentable. Draco smirked slightly and began his letter to his godfather the one and only, Severus Snape.

 **Dear Sev,**

 **I hope your summer is going well. I also hope you are enjoying your time away from little brats at much as you can, one certain famous scar head in particular. I know how excellent your extensive study of potions is and you are aware of how I think of you. You do many great things and I am pleased to have you as my godfather. I can only hope I don't embarrass you too much. Anyways, I was wondering if you know of any potions (or spells) that could tell me how much veela blood I have inherited. If not, I doubt any have been created and I'll start my studying to make one myself. Thanks Sev.**

 **-Draco**

He double checked all of his spelling and grammar and made sure that every letter was done in perfect cursive. He sent the letter of with his eagle owl, Ajax, and decided now would be the perfect time for a nice hot shower.

 **...**

Harry opened his bleary eyes and hot, sizzling, pain shot through him, tugging and pinching his nerves in waves without mercy, fire licked his skin, craving attention in the form of pain. He called out for Remus and waited with his eyes shut tightly.

No response.

"Remus?" Harry called again.

Still, no answer.

Despite his aching body, he painfully sat up and made his way to the door. He slowly made his way down the hall with ragged breaths and his pain escalated drastically.

Harry fell onto his hands and knees and felt himself sway. 'Stay strong Potter.' He told himself. His stomach flipped and Harry threw up. Battling his tears, Harry regained his balance once more and walked to the kitchen to get stuff to clean up his mess.

"Remy!" He called as he walked. Once again, no answer.

Finally, he stopped fighting the tears and Harry broke down in the barstool with a rag and cleaner in his hand. "Remus?!" He tried once more.

Absolute silence.

Suddenly it clicked. 'Remus left me.' His small trickle of tears turned to sobs and Harry's mind went in a million directions at once. 'Why'd he leave me? Am I too much work? Is it just too much? How am I going to do this alone? I could die! I don't want to die! How could he? Sirius wouldn't do this!'

Before Harry could organise his thoughts, he fell back into a restless sleep.

 **...**

Remus sniffed the air... pain, puke, bleach and salt? Tears maybe? Definitely tears, 'Oh shit!' He thought. He rapidly ran upstairs and rushed to find Harry. 'Harry wouldn't do anything that bad would he? Oh gosh, why'd I put a silencing charm on the door?'

Remus sprinted untill he found Harry laying unconscious on the table. He was breathing shallowly and seemed to still be trembling.

"Cub... I'm so sorry." Remus apologized. He weaved his hand through Harry's hair and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, "I won't let it happen again. I promise cub. ...sorry."

Remus carried Harry to the couch and let him continue his nap, he waited on the other side of the couch and listened to the sound of Harry's breathing and calmed his still racing heart.

'He's fine now. Relax.' He told himself. 'He's fine.'

 **...**

"Master Malfoy, your post is here." A small elf said, handing him a stack of letters. Draco sighed and grabbed the letters and started to sort through them. 'Hmmm' He thought, 'Theres Blaise, Pansy-eww, Gringotts, The Daily Prophet, and...' his eyes widened and a smile lit his face, 'and Sev.'

He ripped open Severus' letter with glee.

 **Dear Draco,**

 **My summer has been most pleasant, and I haven't seen the dunderhead all holiday, thankfully. I hope you are aware of how proud I am to have the honor of calling you my godson Draco, don't start doubting yourself now, always remain confident. I do know of a potion that will tell you of your inheritances. I am not confident enough in the school owls to tell you the exact name or ingredients. Instead, I ask you to ask your father if you may visit me for a few weeks. If so, floo over to my Hogwarts rooms at your soonest convenience. I hope you'll take me up on my offer, I have things out should warn you about.**

 **I'm always here for you Draco.**

 **-Severus Snape**

Draco grinned and ran to the living room before he slowed and walked in gracefully, 'stop acting like a child Draco! You're sixteen for Merlins sake!' And as a Malfoy always should, he stalked into the room, showed his head slightly and sat in front of his parents.

"Mother. Father." Draco greeted and met each of their gazes. His father glared at him over his book as if he had just bombed Gringotts while his mother gave him a small smile and nodded, telling him to continue.

Draco considered his words for a moment then let his face regain its neutral mask, "Severus has asked if I can come visit him for a couple weeks. I have come to ask your permission to go." He fumbled with his hands for a second before mentally reprimanding himself. 'Stop your stupid childish urges!'

Lucius put his book down slowly and considered his answer. After a moment or two, he dipped his head slightly, "You may go after dinner, have an elf pack for you."

Draco agreed and thanked the man and turned on his heel to walk away when his father drawled, "Thank Severus for me. I appreciate his willingness to help you."

Draco nodded and walked out of the room, into the kitchen and then cast an silencing charm on the door.

"Dammit!" He snarled. 'He read my mail! No wonder Severus wouldn't tell me the name of the potion!' Draco paced the room and grabbed an Apple from the table angrily. He took a bite out of the Apple and concentrated on controlling his emotions. Slowly, he regained his calm and walked from the kitchen and back into his room to owl Severus back.

On his dresser sat a single note, written in beautiful cursive, his father's cursive.

 **Dragon,**

 **I apologize for reading your mail, I won't do so again. Thank you for understanding.**

 **-Lucius**

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Understanding my ass.'

* * *

 **So...? How'd I do with introducing Draco? By chapter seven or so he'll see Harry. I hope any time jumps haven't been to confusing in this or any previous chapters. Thanks for reading my rambling. :D**

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but here's chapter four! Please R &R!**

 **Warnings: Adult language**

* * *

Remus sat fully up and tensed. He watched as Harry blinked his eyes a few times then sucked in a deep breath and clawed at his head.

"Cub?" Remus questioned, he almost regretted asking my when the look of pure fear shone on Harry's eyes, like a lighthouse signaling to boats in the distance. He reached out for Harry, "What's wrong?"

Harry's eyes widened and a look of shock passed through his green orbs, and he flew into Remus's arms. "I-I thought you left me. Where...Where were you. Y-You weren't here. I looked for you..." He stuttered as he cling to Remus's thin frame.

Remus pulled away a bit and looked at his cub, the aroma of fear and anxiety was coming off his cub in waves, he quickly reassured him, "Harry. I am so, so, so sorry. I never meant for that to ever happen I'll never leave you. Promise."

He watched as Harry nodded and leaned back into Remus's arms again, still trembling a bit, but not as drastically. He smelt a wave of pain flood the scent of fear and Remus looked over Harry, obviously worried, and asked, "Are you hurting still?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, deciding he better be honest with the man - as much as it pained his pride. While looking anywhere besides Remus's remorseful face, he added "Alot.."

Remus nodded and gave his cub a small squeeze and handed him a small vile. "Here, this will help. It's made especially for ... your kind."

Harry frowned a bit at the wording but took the potion anyway with a small thanks. Immediately, his breathing evened and all his pain mellowed. He sat back down on the couch and burrowed into the covers and smiled at Remus, "Thanks Remy."

"Of course. I happened to notice that your glasses have miraculously disappeared." Remus inquired. He wanted to ask if his eyes were causing him pain yet, but he decided against the idea as soon as he saw Harry's shocked expression.

Shocked, Harry felt for his glasses. But their were none. "Wow..." He said and blinked. Everything was so clear, everything had a solid shape and it all looked so real. He had to hold back the instinct to reach out and feel everything.

He watched as Remus silently stood up and closed the blinds then turned off the lights with a slight wave of his wand. He blinked a few times adjusting his eyes and grinned. "I can see you and your gray cardigan just fine."

Remus laughed a deep belly laugh at Harry's tone; he really was his father's son, "That's great Harry!" For a while longer they continued to look at things in the dark, both sitting in a weirdly comfortable darkness.

 **...**

 **Back At Malfoy Manor**

"Draco. Welcome." Severus said with a nod of his head, "I'm glad to see you accepted my offer."

Draco put his shrunken suitcase in his pocket, "Hello Severus. I'm glad to be here." He looked up at his godfather and was happy to realize that he was only a few inches shorter than the man.

Draco smirked and watched as his godfathers face lost a bit of its dangerously sharp edge, "I'm also glad to see that you aren't towering over me anymore."

Snape looked down his nose at the young man, then sniffed like a prat and finally glared. Suddenly, his glare broke and he gave Draco one of his rare smiles. "Ah. But you could be done growing, ever think of that?"

Draco laughed and leaned on his godfather a bit, putting a little under half his weight on him, he knew not to test the boundaries too much, especially when his eyes flashed, "you wish." He shot back and just grinned at the glare he gave him.

"What happen to little Draco who would cry at my vicious glares?" Snape questioned as his eye brow raised. Draco's quick wit gave Snape no time to watch as he formed the sentence in his head-which Snape usually did when anyone else spoke.

Draco grinned, "A Malfoy never cries. And your glares are pitiful, I think you've gone soft." Draco watched his godfather shoot him a sharper glare, but the mirth he allowed to show in his eyes gave him away.

"No," Snape rolled his eyes and said in a faked annoyed tone, "Malfoys can't show emotion period." He even added a little sniff at the end to perfect it; because every Malfoy is a rich prat.

Draco laughed, clearly amused by his godfather a antics. He secretly wished he would some day be able to always live like this, no fear, no anxiety, just joking around and enjoying life for what it was.

"Ah, Sev, I've missed you." Draco said in earnest when his laughter died down. 'I hope that didn't sound too sentimental...' He thought after a moment's hesitation.

Severus let his mask fall for a moment and gave the blond a soft smile, "I've missed you too."

 **.**

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Last Day of the Second Week**

"Hey Harry, you okay?" Remus asked as he watched Harry's sweat and tremble.

"Yes, I'm doing really fucking dandy Remus!" Harry snarled, "I'm only growing a whole new organ, Thank you very much!"

Remus bit back a smile as memories floated back into his head of his Hogwarts days, where James and Sirius would talk to him on the same tone when he wouldn't allow them to copy homework. He broke o it of his reminiscing and grinned at the lad.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could do something." Remus said with sensitivity and a ghost of a reminiscing smile on his face.

Harry sniffed and grimaced. "It's fine. I'm sorry too."

Remus nodded and watched in pain as his cub curled up n a tighter ball and tensed, then his skin slowly started growing dark, into dark scales, and soon Harry was in Dragon form. The small Dragon burrowed into the couch and whined, reminding Remus of a small wolf pup.

Letting instincts take over, Remus answered with a pitying whine and sat next to the Dragon pup and ran his hand through the shiny and smooth scales. Harry stopped shaking a bit and pushed into Remus's touch.

'The wolf is part of my pack. My herd. My flock. He's one of mine.' Harry internally thought in his Dragon mind. His human side took over and found the right word, 'he's family.' He thought.

He voiced his thoughts in a soft snarl and whine and Remus nodded at him, letting him know he agreed. Harry smiled and let his Dragon fae mind take back over so he could rest. After all, a nap sounded great at that moment.

 **...**

"It's simply called the Patrimoine Draught.

"That's it?" Draco questioned, "Doesn't that translate into heritage in French?"

Snape nodded with a proud smile lingering on his solemn face. He stalked into his personal potions cupboard and grabbed out the necessary ingredients. When he walked back out Draco was standing with the proper potions cauldron and utensils, and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Good job." Snape acknowledged and allowed a bit of pride to shine through his mask. After all, he didn't willingly hand out compliments very often.

"Grab that powdered root and dice it into miniscule cubes, Draco." Severus instructed as he picked up the duddler root and squeezed the juice out of it with side of his knife.

"So, Sev..?" Draco startled as he continued to chop, careful not to slice any of the seeds, "How do you know of this potion?"

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as his godfather contemplated his answer and how his eyes seemed to flash between light and darkness. After what seemed like hours, but must've only been seconds, Severus started to speak.

"Well. I haven't told you this before, and your father doesn't know - he won't know-" Severus warned with a bit of edge filling his tone, "but I actually am half black angel. At first, I wasn't sure, so I invented the potion when I was 18 or so."

Draco gasped and he had to actually stop himself from dropping the life to his feet and chopping g off his toes, "you are half black angel?! Aren't they supposed to have been all dead and gone. And even if they were alive, they were rumored to have predestined mates! How is that possible?!"

Snape sent Draco a silencing glare that cut through his questions, "They are not extinct, obviously." He drawled with another glare,"And I did have a predestined mate, unfortunately he denied me, and because I am not a white or gray angel, I didn't have to die. Instead I am not allowed any other mate, I am lucky though. Most would have died in my case." He explained.

Draco creased his eyebrows, "He? You're gay? Who was he?" He inquired.

Snape rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit amused by Draco's shock, "I am bisexual, not that I would've had much choice in the matter either way. He was..." Severus took a moment to stop moving and actually look Draco in the eye, "He was Regelus Black."

"Isn't he one of my cousins? Why don't you go after him? Make him fall for your greasy, snarling self?" The blind inquired jokingly.

Snape glared and looked away, "H-" his voice cracked, then he took a breath and told himself to stop with all his stupid emotion. "He died." Severus threw up an extra set of shields in his mind and told himself they would block out emotion.

Draco suddenly grew ashamed. He stood closer to his godfather and put a gentle hand in the man's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Sev."

Severus nodded then stepped away, leaving Draco's hand to fall back to his side. "Back to work?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Yes." Snape answered, void of emotion.

Draco looked at his godfather and physically saw him as he "shut down" so to say. He wished he could do something - anything to make the man feel better, He went to touch the man on the shoulder gently when he flinched and turned even farther away. Draco held back a sigh and ignored the slight watering of his eyes and told himself to man up.

* * *

 **So? Did you like it?**

 **Please Review! Next chapter will be at least 2k words!**

 **If I get 10 reviews I'll update by Friday or sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello lovely readers, I hope your all having a great day! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, favorite or followed! I love getting your reviews and I can't thank you enough.**

 **WARNINGS: Adult language as usual.**

 **This chapter starts week three: _The cravings will start up on the first day of the third week. He should be able to blow out fire while in Dragon form. Pups will start craving certain foods and closeness. After this week pups will only_ have _to eat once a week if active, dragons have a slow metabolism so they can utilize every part of their meal over a weeks time. If they eat any more than twice a week the pup will become dazed and often act drunk. Having family and close friends near at all times is mandatory. If the pup is without attention he will become severely depressed and damaged for the remainder of his life, even while in human form._**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Day One of Week Three**

"Morning Harry!" Remus announced chipperly as he there his arms up in the air and seemed to dance around. "We're finally on the third week! No pain this week!"

Harry snorted, "As long as I'm constantly clingy, then yes, I should be fine." Internally, Harry sarcastically thought, 'And you know, you won't hate me after this week.. That's only how anybody else would be after having a freak hang on them for a week.'

Remus smiled gently and ran his hand through Harry's hair - which had seemed to become a habit that he wasn't to ready to break yet, "You know I don't mind, cub." His voice was soft and enduring, Harry had to give it to the man, he was all anyone could ever ask for.

'Course you don't Remy.' Harry thought bitterly. He nodded and held back a regretful sigh. "Thanks."

Changing the subject abruptly, Remus wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, you hungry? This is your clingy, craving week. You're like a witch on her period."

Harry glared at the comparison, but took a moment to analyze himself then nodded slowly. "Actually yes, I'm craving steak, mashed potatoes, and muggle root beer... Actually, make that a root beer float."

Remus shook his head and looked down, "Muggle food it is," he responded pretending to be annoyed. And with that they apparated away and went to some muggle restaurant.

 **...**

 **Back at Prince Manor**

"Severus? Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked as he reminded himself to stop fidgeting with his hands and that it was a stupid, worthless habit.

Severus just nodded, keeping his regular mask on.

"Can you tell me more about you being a black angel?" Draco questioned with a soft voice,but not to soft, he didn't want to sound girly and pitying. He also didn't want to push it, but he was thirsty for knowledge.

Snape nodded again, and his face seemed downcast, "I guess so." He took a breath, mentally readying himself, and his deep baritone voice continued, "I should probably start at the beginning."

"The black angel gene is passed down, but it skips generations and genders, almost like a recessive muggle trait in a way. The last person who was a black angel was my grandmother, Willow Prince. She was a submissive half black angel, and died when I was 20. She had made me promise that even though we had a dark nature, I would not dishonor our family and bring the dark lords mark to the Prince name. After she died, I did so anyway... I was convinced that she was wrong, that I wasn't a dark angel. The idea seemed so.. so hysterically crazy and odd that I just pushed it away.

"Being an angel of any sort would be odd. After she died, she left me with her potions journal, and I already knew quite a bit, but I looked at it anyways, she had put in research for me, to show me that I was like her. She cared for me, more than anyone I never knew. So I took the research and formulated a potion. It worked. I was just like her. I can't explain the regret and sorrow of felt when the potion read positive. I was so close to just giving up, I didn't think just could do it any more. But I eventually continued on.

"So, I tracked down my mate. He automatically denied me. I lost my wings- a small price compared to death, and told me he never wanted to see me again. I still felt the pull, but i ignored it. I kept myself busy with other things.

"A few months later the connection between us starts to hurt me, I felt all of his pain, as his supposed mate, I was able to take away his pain, I loved him, and I didn't even know him. He let all of his pain build up. Then one night, it all just was gone. That's when I knew.. He had...

"He died..." Snape paused for a moment and took a sip of wine, as if that would make the feelings go away, he closed himself off once more and went on, his baritone voice smooth again.

"My only love died, and I couldn't do anything. I nearly died myself. It hurt so bad. To loose a man I only ever met once. But I went on. I got stronger. I created this shell, I hid myself away, occulumency helped more than you could ever imagine.

"Years passed and time has gone on. I can't change the past, but I can help the future. I remember wanting to feel apart of something so bad that I went against my grandmother, the only person who truly loved me, and joined the dark Lord. It was only after I joined him that I realized I was never more alone.

"My family hated me. My friends were all off running errands for the dark Lord that I wasn't able to join In on, because I was so new, so untrained, untrusted.

"I remember sitting alone multiple nights in my bed, praying for death. It never happened. I eventually made my way up the ranks. Your father grew to be my acquaintance, and I was still lonely. But no longer with a death wish.

"I cleaned myself up when your father asked me to be godfather to you. I was overjoyed and overwhelmed at the same time. The first time I held you I fell in love with you. You were so tiny, so precious, and so beautiful. I remember always offering to watch you, just to spend more time with you, and it worked. About when you turned one, I changed sides. I went over to the light, like my grandmother would've wanted. I figured if I was ever going to be a good godfather to you I better not be a savage killer.

"And so I changed. And life goes on. I still look at you and see your baby face and bright gray eyes, constantly challenging and curious about the world. And I still love you like I did when you were younger. I never say it, but I know you know it. I probably should say it a bit more. I love you Draco."

Snape finished with a slightly red face and slightly watery eyes. He turned to Draco and grabbed him in a quick embrace. Draco pushed his head into the older man's chest and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"I love you too Sev."

 **.**

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Potter Manor**

"Remy!" Harry yelped, sounding worried and pained, almost like a burned dog. He shook from the opposite side of the booth he felt like something was definitely wrong, "Somethings happening. I feel bad. Like I need-"

He paused and blushed when he realized what had happened. "I hate being an extinct Dragon fae." He mumbled.

Remus smirked, "You feeling snuggly?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. He held his arms out in a hugging gesture nodded to Harry.

Harry, feeling especially grumpy, sighed and scooted over into the werewolf's arms and felt the bad feeling wash away and be replaced by a sense if contentment.

"This." Harry mumbled sarcastically from burrowed in Remus's warm chest, "This is bloody fantastic."

Remus chuckled. "Harry, I told you I don't mind, that's what I'm here for. Believe it or not, your father, Sirius and... Your father and Sirius used to do the same thing when they were tired. I'd have Sirius on my lap and James on my shoulder."

Harry felt a bit better and laughed along with Remus. Although he would never admit it, he loved being close with people. Not in any intimate way. But just platonic snuggling was great, for a moment he imagined himself pressed against a guys chest, breathing in his scent and he felt an itch of longing.

 _A pair of broad shoulders, a warm scent that was comforting, a soft smile, a sweet kiss lingering on his lips, soft, beautiful blond hair, sharp, intelligent eyes, and gosh, -Harry felt his lungs lighten and his throat seem to squeeze so no air could go through- his amazing, beautiful laugh, followed by a chaste, but sweet and rough kiss that landed perfectly on his lips, his body molded with his perfectly. Everything was perfect._

"Oh, Fuck me." Harry mumbled and pulled away from Remus. "Did the book say anything about feeling or wanting a mate early?"

Remus looked down at the emerald eyed boy and nodded. "Yes, in fact, it mentioned that on occasion the mate will feel the wanting of the other mate sooner than usual if they have an especially strong bond." He turned his head slightly and met Harry's eyes, who seemed to be completely lost in thought. "Why? Did you already feel it?"

Harry nodded mechanically and looked down at his legs, desperate not to meet Remus's intense gaze. "Lets just say it's a good thing I already knew I was gay." He mumbled.

Remus, not at all happy with Harry's resentment at the fact, grabbed Harry's chin and tilted it up, and looked at his cub, "Hey. No worries kid. I'll love you no matter what. Gay, strait, bi, or anything else." Remus wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, "any ideas in who it is?"

Harry blushed and shook his head, "Nope, just that he is taller than me and smells of a light scent of vanilla cream. Almost with a touch of coconut I think. And that he is absolutely beautiful." Harry answered lovingly.

"Little girly, but better than nothing, right?" Remus joked and he tightened his arms around Harry.

"So?" Remus asked after a moment of silence, "Do you think you're the dominant?" He felt the young man shrug and murmur an unintelligible answer before they fell into a comfortable silence.

 **...**

"Harry?" A small voice murmured in the darkness. "You okay?" Remus stepped closer and leaned over Harry, desperate to help him.

In the bed was a flailing Harry who was breathing hard and whining like a lost and hurt cub. Moony was going crazy and needed to be with his cub and make sure he was going to be okay. Remus pulled the term into his arms and held him still. He placed a quick peck on his forehead and sniffed, grateful for the scent of his cub, but their were other scents.

Fear. Pain. Anxiety. Panic. Hurt. Sadness. Sorrow. Loneliness. Longing. And... Lust.

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, desperate to help his pup and get all the aromas away, they were overloading his brain - being nothing more than a distraction.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he rolled off his lap and stated transforming into Dragon form. "Cub! Relax! Shhh! I'm here! It's okay!.. Shhh.."

Harry stopped flailing around, but his eyes still remained squeezed shut and Remus felt an ache of pain slam into his chest. "Shhh... Open your eyes Harry. It's okay.. I'm here. I won't leave you, promise.."

Harry flinched and started trembling when Remus brought him back of to his arms and held him tighter. Slowly, he opened his eyes and surveyed Remus's face and the room. After a moment be ceased shaking and sighed, "I'm so sorry Remy. You can go back to sleep."

Harry crawled out of his arms and back into his bed and pulled the covers all the way up. Not that Remus had the readiness to admit it, but he much preferred to have his cub safe in his arms where he could watch over him and make sure he was okay. Pushing away the instinct to pull away the covers and hold Harry once more, Remus hugged Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you cub. Sleep well. Don't be afraid to come get me, okay?"

Harry nodded and shut his eyes, letting sleep fall and take over his senses.

 **...**

 **Prince Manor**

"Sev?" Draco asked as he sucked in his breath. "The potion, after a stand of my hair, it's done. Like really, honest to god, done!"

Severus nodded and walked over to the potion and gave it a half stir and plucked one of his godson's hairs and dropped it on the cauldron, careful to make sure he didn't drop any thing else on, he grabbed the ladle and poured the top layer or the potion into a big vial and put a stasis spell on the cauldron. He clapped Draco's shoulder and led him out of the room, "Good job Draco, I'm proud of you."

Beaming with pride, Draco that led the man, then asked the question that had been bugging him for a little over a minute. "Why did you put a bit of potion I to a vial?"

"If you are veela, a bit if that potion I'd necessary for finding your mate if you don't get the pull like your parents discussed. If that were to occur, we would just brew up a simple third year potion and mix that in and it would tell you who your mate is." Severus explained knowingly.

"What if it's someone horrid, like the dark Lord? Could I reject them without hurting myself?" Draco questioned. He didn't see his godfather flinch and have to visibly shake himself out.

"Ah, very slytherin of you my Dragon," Severus responded with a faux thoughtful look on his face, "However, it depends what kind of feel a you are. In some cases it will kill you, in others you'll kill your mate. It all just depends."

"I've got to warn you though," Severus said, dropping his fake thoughtfulness "a life without a mate is hard. Very hard." He warned as he wandered into the kitchen and gestured for Draco to take a seat.

"Mmm. I think I'd be just fine, I'm not some pansy like Potter. You know that." Draco responded and sat down. Again, he was obvious to his godfather, who flinched at his words and had to physically hold himself back from slapping his beloved godson. Instead he tightened his trip on the countertop.

"Hmmph." Severus answered and loosened his grip on her he cracking counter. 'He'll learn eventually, giving me it time.' He told himself.

 **...**

 **Potter Manor**

"Harry?" Remus asked as he stuck his head into Harry's room. He saw Harry sitting tense at the desk writing away with a muggle pen. He knocked on the doorjam and walked in slowly. "What are you do-"

His words died in his throat as he scanned the first few lines in Harry's sloppy writing.

'I would like to give my mate half of my vaults, he can do whatever he would like with them. The other half is to go to Remus John Lupin. On top of that, in my school vault, I would like to give him 400 galleons to Hermione and each of the Weasleys. ...'

"Harry!?" Remus shouted as he threw his arms over Harry and grabbed the paper. "What on earth is this?!"

Harry shrugged and mumbled, "My will."

Remus felt his heart clench at the thought of his cub dying and he hugged Harry close to him, squeezing him tight in his arms, as if he needed reassurance that he was still there. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die.! Okay?"

Harry shrugged again and Remus growled at the body language before reiterating himself. "You! Will! Not! Die!"

"I won't let you." Remus added after a moment, sounding smaller and weaker than ever.

"Well, Remus, I hate to say it, but it's enviable."

* * *

 **So?You guys like it?**

 **I hope you did. Next chapter will be a continuation of week three. I'll update as soon as possible, or by Monday if I get 10+ Reviews!**

 **Please, please PLEASE review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! How are you guys all doing? Anyways, sorry for the slight delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer than all the other ones!**

 _ **This chapter continues with week three: The cravings will start up on the first day of the third week. He should be able to blow out fire while in Dragon form. Pups will start craving certain foods and closeness. After this week pups will only have to eat once a week if active, dragons have a slow metabolism so they can utilize every part of their meal over a weeks time. If they eat any more than twice a week the pup will become dazed and often act drunk. Having family and close friends near at all times is mandatory. If the pup is without attention he will become severely depressed and damaged for the remainder of his life, even while in human form.**_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

: _Parseltongue:_

 **UPDATE:**

 ** _THE POLL FOR HARRY'S DRAGON FORM NAME IS UP! PLEASE VOTE!_**

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **...**

"Harry," Remus said, looking exceedingly concerned for his cub. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you writing a will. I refuse to let you die. You know that.." A million thoughts ran through his head, 'was he doing this out of fear? Did he not get enough attention and closeness that this week demands? Did his mate deny him? Does he even know who his mate is yet? Could he have figured it out already? Harry's not...? He couldn't be..? - _gulp_ \- suicidal? Right?'

Remus looked at Harry and found nothing. No emotion at all, it reminded him of Snape. Remus's eyes widened and he softly whispered, "Don't you? You know I love you cub. Right?"

Harry, finally meeting the man's eyes shrugged, "I know that you care for me and that you seem to love me. And I love you back. But saying all that... it just..." - Harry paused, searching for the right word - "...it hurts. I loved Sirius. I loved him more than words can describe. He is my-" Harry stopped again, this time with watery eyes, "- He was my godfather. My... my. My everything. I had night mares while he was alive of him dying, and I told myself that he wouldn't die. I wouldn't let him die. And if he did die, I would die with him. At the time, I thought-" he looked away from Remus and looked down at his hands, "-I thought a life without Sirius would be miserable. I believed being dead with him would be better than being alive without him. I pleaded for death that night at the ministry... I prayed for God, or someone, anyone, to take me out of my misery. I remember-" Harry paused and looked up at Remus who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry bit his tongue and internally declared that he wouldn't hurt Remus any more. Never again.

Remus looked at his cub, who seemed to be staring strait into his soul and held out his arms for a hug, if Harry didn't need one he sure did. Remus let out a small, unheard sigh as Harry snuggled into his chest and cried into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the teen and let his head fall onto Harry's, and then rested his chin on Harry's head, the soft hair tickling his chin. Remus smiled softly at the hiccuping teen in his arms, he wanted to never let go. Ever.

Harry fell asleep in Remus's arms and Remus himself continued to dose off so he carried them to the couch and hoped that Harry's sleep wouldn't be plagued with nightmares.

 **...**

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Prince Manor**

"Severus! It's time! We have to get down to the lab!" Draco delightfully exclaimed. He had waited for this moment for years upon years upon years! Finally! Draco leaned against his not yet awake godfather before pulling on his elbow slightly, "Come on Sev, Please."

Severus, holding a cup of coffee, resentfully followed Draco down the stairs all the while mumbling a pile of insults that he usually saved up for the lightning faced brat. Finally, they reached the lad and Draco ran to the cauldron.

The potion inside had turned pearly white, just like it was supposed to, and Draco bounced on his toes, rolling heel to toe. All he needed to do now drop three drops of blood into the potion and it would be set.

Draco poked his finger tip with a dull knife and watched as exactly three drops plopped down into the liquid. Draco held his breath and watched the potion intently, 'any second now.. come on..'

After what seemed like ages, Draco saw the edges of the potion begin to turn into a lilac pink color. Once the entire potion had turned pink, Draco grabbed the ladle from Severus' hand and took a spoon full off the top and slowly poured it on to the scroll in front of him.

Again, Draco held his breath and waited in anticipation. After a moment, small black globs appeared on the paper. After a minute or so, the blobs had spread and were making themselves into letters.

 **Full blooded Grey Veela - with sensory and sensitivity of mate unreachable**

 **Dominant/Submissive Relations to come**

 **Powerful Male Mate**

Draco tool a deep breath and watched as no other writing appeared. A smile graced his face and Draco had good himself back from exploding with joy. He turned to Snape and exclaimed, "I'm a Veela! I have a mate! I'm a veela! A full blooded Grey veela!"

Severus watched his godson with joy - which could only be seen if you looked into the depths of his eyes - and a touch of worry. Not wanting to rid his godson of his good mood he kept his mouth shut and didn't ask the question he was dying to know, 'How will you find your mate?'

Draco pulled Severus into a hug and said, "Isn't this just great!"

Severus nodded and gave Draco a small smile, which lit they boys face e up even more. "I'm happy for you Draco." He responded quietly in his baritone voice. 'No need to trouble the joyful,' He thought and wondered how many books his library had on Veelas.

 **.**

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Potter Manor (a day after the last scene)**

"Hey Remy!" Harry called, impatiently, "I wanna show you something!" He had been out side since 7:05 that morning, practicing non stop. Just an hour later, he had it down to perfection.

Remus walked down the stairs, still in pyjamas, with a smile on his face followed Harry outback. Without warning, Harry jumped into the air and transformed into his Dragon form. Remus let out a whistle, not only had Harry - Dragon Harry, grown bigger, he also see me to have muscles and his wings were huge. The black Dragon swooped down and then flew strait back up. Then, with a mighty road that probably shook the house, the Dragon let out a stream of red and orange fire. It sprawled out on the air and died semi quickly, but it was definitely long enough to hurt an attacker.

Harry spiraled down lazily and turned back before he hit the ground. He held out his hands with a proud smirk on his face, "Ta da!"

Remus clapped and repeated "Bravo," at least a dozen times while Harry stood their and bowed gracefully. After a few more minutes of their joking around, they went back inside for some breakfast.

"So Harry," Remus started as he grabbed out a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread, "How'd you learn to do all that? And how long did it take? You were amazing cub!"

Harry flushed at the compliment and reached for the bacon in the fridge, "Thanks Remy. And I guess it just came naturally. I mean, I was only out there for an hour tops." He opened the package and started laying the slices on the griddle.

"And also, I was thinking, you have another form, just like all us marauders did, so I think we should give your Dragon form a name. Any ideas?" Remus asked with a grin on his face. He finished cracking the last egg and went to out the shells in the garbage. When he turned back to Harry, he raised an eyebrow, "No ideas?"

"I'm not really." Harry mumbled lamely, "You?" He asked.

"Well," Remus stated, "what about Black Wing? Aetos? Anemoi? Icarus?Wing? Wings? Scales?"

"They all sound very fancy..." Harry complimented, "But I don't know what half of them mean." He took the bacon off the griddle and laid them on a plate to cool.

Remus clapped his hands together, "Aetos means eagle in Greek, it's a very popular boy name. Anemoi was the Greek God of the winds. And Icarus was the Greek God of flight." He explained.

"Huh," Harry said, looking slightly confused, "why are all of them Greek?"

Now it was Remus's turn to flush, "well at Hogwarts, we only ever learned of Greek gods and Latin gods in Runes and muggle studies."

"Why no latin names then?" Harry questioned as he started to bitter his toast.

"Well, in all honesty, I could never pronounce them right cub. Otherwise, I'd think of some."

"Oh?" Harry said sarcastically, "Know any other languages?"

Remus grinned, "I can read latin, French, English, Irish, and Were. I can only speak French and English though. Well," he added after a moment, "and Were on the night of a full moon."

"Well aren't you special?" Harry grumbled, ": _I can ssspeak Parssseltongue:_ " Harry hissed. He gave an amused grin when Remus jumped and let out a soft growl at the unannounced hissing before he realised it was Harry, turning back around to put eggs on his plate Remus mumbled something under his breath that sounded a whole lot like, "Evil death spawn of Prongs."

 **...**

 **A few hours later**

"Harry? What's wrong ?" Remus called out from outside the bathroom door. He heard a muffled choking sound and called again, "Harry?"

Harry remained silent and shaking. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought. Harry went to stand but the second he moved his leg and put weight on it he felt a sense of overwhelming dizziness overcome him. He shut his eyes tightly, willing the dizzying spinning away.

He heard the muffled sound of a door open and he tentatively opened opened his eyes. The light hit him like a punch and he had to cram his eyes shut again. 'Ow!' Before he shut his eyes he saw the blurry blob of Remus. He also smelled the man as he took a step closer. With a start he realized that he could also tell what Remus was feeling, or rather, smell it. The sharp scent of fear cut through Harry's senses and he wrinkled his nose.

"Remy?" Harry mumbled, "I don't feel so good..."

Harry smelt the fear double from Remus and he tried to open his eyes. The blinding light fought for attention as Remus took a step closer to Harry and put a hand on his forehead. Harry leaned into the touch, and heard a muffled reply of, "Harry ... feeling ... just to make sure... and ... because... okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okeeee Dokeee Smokieee." He said slowly.

He felt Remus pick him up and take him into the living room and set him down on the fluffy. 'The fluffy?' Harry questioned himself. He tried opening his eyes again and this time there was barely any discomfort or dizziness. From far away he heard Remus saying something but he couldn't make out any of the words so he just nodded. He pushed down on the fluffy and watches as it swallowed his hand.

"Re'us!" Harry screamed, inexplicably scared out of his wits. "It's EATING me!" He went to pull his arm away but it refused to move. He felt like he was stuffed in cotton. Speedily, he checked his other arm to make sure that the fluffy wasn't eating that either. With alarming anxiety, he saw the fluffy was starting to slowly sink its jaw into his legs and bottom! "REMUS!" He screaming again and screwed his eyes shut with effort to move, "THE FLUFFY IS EATING ME!"

Remus turned and looked at Harry. Harry gave him wide, fearful eyes. Remus looked at him and scanned him for anything dangerous. He rolled his eyes and smiled, Harry was sitting on a couch, looking scared to death.

Harry growled as Remus looked away and shook with laughter, "Reeeeemmmmmy!" He whined.

With no answer from Remus he turned back to the evil fluffy and growled at it. ... Nothing. Fluffy didn't cower in fear or whine his submission! Nothing!

'FINE!' Harry thought. 'I'll show you who's boss!'

With a silent transformation, he felt his skin become scales and where Harry once was, a black Dragon now sat.

Again, Harry growled at the fluffy.

Again, no response came from fluffy.

Harry went on his hands legs and three his wings up and hissed in Parseltongue, "Fear me!"

No response.

Extremely angered, the Dragon jumped into the air and hovered above the couch before blowing out a long line of fire. 'That will teach em!' Harry thought hastily.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!?" Remus yelled from a few meters away. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Quickly returning to human form, Harry cowered and whined at the angry man. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," Harry whispered quietly to the angered man. Seeing no change on the man's face he cowered closer, "Re'us! 'M sorry!" He cried.

Just then, the fire flamed green and a tired looking Madam Pomfrey walked out of the flames. "What is it now Harry?" She asked and rubbed her temples. She loved the boy, but he couldn't keep from getting hurt no matter how many warnings she gave him.

Harry cowered away from her and jumped -litterly- into Remus' arms. He pointed a finger at the fluffy and yelled, "IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

The woman looked at Harry and cocked one eyebrow up, "Are you drunk Mr. Potter?"

Harry searched his mind for the meaning of 'drunk' but came up empty. He opened his mouth to say he didn't know what she meant when the dizziness came back, this time accompanied by blinding light and blurry figures.

He felt warm and small, like he first did earlier that night and he tried to open his eyes, and he eventually did, but they were broken. All he saw was colors swirling around him in different directions going all around him, surrounding him, engulfing him. Harry started shaking and growled at the spinning sights but they just ridiculed him, chasing him no matter where he looked. The blinding white light crushed his thoughts and growls and he began to whine almost silently at the pain. He clutched his head and put his head below his shoulders and shuddered, surrendering to the dizzying light that seared his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured before he fell into the dizzying darkness that his eyelids gave him.

 **...**

 **About an hour earlier, Remus' POV**

Remus knocked on the bathroom door, "Harry? Harry you okay?"

No answer.

"Cub?" He knocked again.

Nothing. Silence.

Beginning to become worried he opened the door with a flick of his wand. There sat Harry, with his eyes scrunched up and his head in. His hands. He watched as his cub slowly brought his eyes open and looked at Remus for a moment before cramming his eyes shut again.

"I dunt feel soo good." Harry mumbled, sounding drunk. Remus' worrying apprehension became an overwhelming sense of concern and anxiety.

Remus took a deep breath to steady his breathing and listened to his heart beat for a moment then he spoke, "Harry, I know you're not feeling well, but just to make sure I'm gonna call Madam Pomfrey and hopefully she'll be able to help us. And if not we might have to call Dumbledore or Snape, for some reason they seem to have all the cures for everything. I just hope you'll be okay... Because if you're not... well I don't know what will happen to me. I'm rambling, sorry Cub! Just, be okay, okay?"

Harry dazedly nodded and Remus hoped Harry would succumb to his wishes. He quickly sent a patronus to Pomfrey and went to Harry.

He slowly grabbed Harry and took him into the living room and set him on the couch. "Oh shit! I know what's happening!" Remus realized aloud with a sense of dread. Harry had had to much to eat, a dragon wasn't supposed to eat more than once a week! And that was when active! Harry hadn't been super active this week either!

He went into the other room where the fire was and stuck his head in, telling Pomfrey that Harry no longer needed her.

"I'm still coming." She said with a tired grimace.

Remus turned away and went back to watch Harry, who was looking fearfully at his hand. Remus rolled his eyes and grinned, the poor boy was scared of his hand.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes fixed on his, wide and fearfully, and yelled, "Re'us! It's EATING me!"

Remus raised an eyebrow questionably at the teen and said, "Really Harry? The couch is eating you?"

By the look Harry gave his arm Remus doubted Harry heard a word he said, instead of worrying over the manner he put the kettle on, Poppy would probably enjoy some teen after he had to explain Harry's 'situation' to it.

Remus flinched when he heard Harry scream, "REMUS! THE FLUFFY IS EATING ME!" He felt bad for Harry, the fear in his voice was highly evident, however the situation was hilarious. "Remmmmmmmmyyyy!" Harry whined! Remus glanced over and felt his heart beat a bit faster at the aspect of his cub being so worried. He walked over and gave him a quick hug, "Harry, it's just a couch, okay? You. Will. Be. Fine."

Harry didn't move and his fearful gaze remained stationary as he ignored every word Remus uttered.

Sighing, Remus walked away, now his cub was ignoring him. 'He's basically drunk,' He told himself, 'stop getting so butt hurt.'

Remus walked into the other room for a moment to grab something. When he came back his eyes jumped out of their sockets.

There was Harry. As a dragon. Hovering above the couch, sputtering flames and flapping his wings and growling menacingly. He watched as the huge Dragon propelled himself up higher as the fire grew, nearly hitting the ceiling.

Unable to control his worry and anxiety, he screamed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He watched as Harry became human once again plummeted down into the still burning couch. With fear shooting through his veins he diminished the fire with a flick of his wand and ran to Harry.

He heard a soft mantra of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." However, Remus wasn't really listening per say, instead his fear had paralyzed him, his cub, his Harry had just fallen into fire and was now unharmed. He could've caused Harry's death if his magic hadn't kicked in, and that gave Remus a while new sense of perception. Suddenly, he wished he had held Harry while the 'fluffy' was 'attacking.' He knew Harry was scared, but he had no idea of the extent. He was so mad at himself, how could he do this to Harry? He wasn't a fit guardian! This is what Sirius was good at! He was good at knowing what Harry needed, Remus thought he was as good as reading Harry as pigs were at flying. He sighed and broke out of his anxiety filled trance when harry mumbled his name.

"Re'us! 'M sorry!" Remus was surprised and worried to see a single tear trail out of Harry's eye. Before Remus could apologize for everything, Poppy walked out of the floo looking exhausted.

She looked at the tearful Harry, "What is it now Harry?" She asked softly with a almost unnoticeable edge. Remus growled quietly at the woman, he had no right to use that tone at his cub! She rolled her eyes as he ignored him and rubbed her temples, seemingly annoyed. Remus held himself back from growling at the lady again.

Suddenly, Harry answered the question asked three minutes ago. "IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Her eyes widened and she gave Remus a disapproving look then looked sadly at Harry. "Are you drunk Mr. Potter?"

He shot her a confused glance and held his head again. He flinched for a full minute before all his muscles relaxed and his head fell forward.

"How did you get Harry's location? Dumbledore has been searching for him for three weeks now." She said with her eyes widened. "What is this location anyways?" She asked.

Remus wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. Of course Harry hadn't told anyone, he had barely told Remus himself. Damn! How was he going to get out of this one?

"I don't know where we really are, Harry bought this place and the goblins made it unplottable for him. He is the secret keeper, so no one knows unless he wants them to know." Remus came up with wildly. He ran over his answer again, checking for any holes or mistakes.

She gave him an unbelieving look and took Remus' hand, "Well, I'm sorry he is being so difficult."

This time Remus couldn't hold back his audible growl, "He. Is. Perfect. Not at all difficult."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, "I surely hope there are no romantic relationships because that is unlawful Remus." She warned dully.

Remus glowered at her and felt the hair on his neck stand up. He bit back another growl and bit his tongue before saying, "He is James' son! And Lilys' son! I would never! How dare you even as-"

"When is the full moon Remus?" She asked tiredly. Remus shook himself out and suddenly felt kind of ashamed, but not too ashamed - she had insulted his cub after all. He brought his gaze up to her and answered honestly.

"Three days."

* * *

 **So? You guys like it? It was much too short in my opinion, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. I hope I didn't bore you too much with the repetition of Harry's "drunken state." And in case you didn't catch it, Harry was acting like that become his Dragon metabolism works so much slower that he can't take in so much food, so in response, he acted almost drunk like. Or at least buzzed. What was your take on it? Was it okay?**

 **Oh, and I have a question. What should Harry's Dragon name be? Any ideas? Or do any of you like the names that Remus thought up?** **(Black Wing? Aetos? Anemoi? Icarus? Wing? Wings? Scales? - meanings of the Greek names are in the story above, I'm too lazy to go back up and type them again. :) Sorry.)**

 **Anyways, please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo. Sorry this chapter took a bit, hope you guys enjoy it. Love all of ya! :) PLEASE VOTE FOR HARRY'S DRAGON FORM NAME ON MY PROFILE! **

**This chapter ends week three and starts week four. But nothing in this chapter really mentions Harry in his Dragon form, but here it is anyways:**

 **Week four _: Now the pup should be full grown. The human side of him will also mature untill it reaches the age of 17. On the third day of the week many pups will shed again. Pups won't shed again unless injured. This week the pup should be mellow and a few cravings may reside. They might also be extra emotional. Many have reported a sense of desperation in their young._**

 **Warnings _:_ A bit of angst. That's it. **

* * *

**.**

 ****Chapter 7****

 **.**

* * *

 **Prince Manor**

 **5:42 AM**

"Draco?" Severus called from the kitchen, quietly sipping his coffee.

Draco walked in slowly, seeming dazed and annoyed."Severus, it is 5:43! The sun isn't even rising yet! What the he-"

"Draco!" Snape scolded, "Language!"

Draco merely rolled his eyes and nodded, "yeah, yeah."

Severus stiffened a bit and told Draco the news, "Dumbledore has called for me. Something about the Potter, no doubt, so I won't be back for a bit. I trust you know how to call a house elf?"

"Of course I do," Draco responded not meeting Severus' eye, "And do have fun discussing Scar-face." He added after seeing his godfather shoot him a questioning gaze.

Severus studied Draco for a moment more and when Draco finally met his gaze he raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Draco?"

Draco looked down and started to fidget with his hands before reprimanding himself and tossing his hands to his side. "Its nothing really, Sev, I just wanted to talk a bit." He said, faking an air of indifference.

Severus nodded, so Draco had something on his mind, he wondered what it was, however, when he spoke his voice was void of questioning. "We can talk this afternoon, alright?"

"Alright." Draco agreed.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office**

"Headmaster, I really don't see why this is of such importance! Harry has ran away, you knew he would anyway! You knew of his situation! Albus, I prayed for him to run away! He wasn't safe at the Dursleys and you knew it! So what's the big deal?!" Minerva fired, her eyes narrowed and gaze sharp.

Dumbledore sighed as if everything had been ruined, "Minnie, I had hoped that you, of all people, would understand. He was safe their, safe from Voldemort and death eaters. That's all that should matter."

Severus Snape sat in the corner of the room next to an uncomfortable Remus Lupin who kept on checking the time every five minutes. Both were miserable.

"If I may interrupt," Snape inputted smoothly, "What do you mean of 'Harry's situation'?

His baritone voice brought Remus back to the conversation and for the first time during that day, he looked curious. He awaited the answer and looked questionably at Minerva.

"Minnie?" Remus asked after nothing was said.

"It is not her place to say, Remus. It is Harry's. Now, my boy, why don't you tell us where Harry is residing? Hmm?" Albus answered calmly, the twinkle in his ancient eyes shining brightly.

Severus turned to Lupin, "You know where the brat is? Then why are we here? I need to be with my godson at the moment. It is not helping either of us to be here. Albus, may I be ex-"

Remus' growl silenced him, "You think you're the only one who doesn't want to be here? You're not the only one with a cub at home! If anyone should be leaving, it's me!" Remus snarled, getting out of his chair.

"Remus, please stay." Minerva pleaded as he took a step away.

He turned back with a feral look in his eye, but softened when he saw his old professor. He grimaced at her, "I apologize Professor. I am worried and exceptionally tired."

Snape smirked at the man, "Did little Potter keep you up all night, screaming in his dreams, pleading for attention?" He looked at Remus, wiating for the violent response, he let his face turn to one of false pity, egging him on.

Remus bit back another growl but kept his voice even when he answered. "No, Snape, I've been here since 4:00." He was happy to see the amused expression vanish off Snapes face and he watched as the mask slipped back into place, leaving only his eyes shining with emotion. He shot a questioning gaze at Dumbledore, obviously wondering why on earth the wolf had been here so early.

Remus didn't notice the anger and frustration blossom on Mcgonagall's face.

"I called Remus in earlier to catch up." Dumbledore stated easily. He waved his hand, as if waving away the conversation and continued the earlier conversation.

"Anyways, I have been researching the Potter line recently, and I have found something exceptionally intriguing. Have any of you heard of a Dragon Fae? ... "

Remus zoned out. He had promised Harry that no one would have to know. And now, he had let his cub down, big time. Slowly, he resurfaced and listened to the buzzing that happened to actually be the conversation around him.

"He has a mate?" Severus asked as he rubbed his temples, already planning for the worst.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. He can only bond with a creature, like himself. However, since no other Dragon fae exist at this time, he will bond with either a veela or black angel."

Severus shook his head, "Can they numb the pull?"

Remus looked up, suddenly very worried for his cub, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"As tradition states, submissive dragons numb the pull for their dominant, meaning, the subs themselves still feel the pull, but their dominant doesn't. If the dominant doesn't deem his submissive worthy of him, the sub will most likely die. The dominant will live on, regardless, unless the bond has been completed. Then he will mourn for a bit." Dumbledore explained, as if talking about the wind.

"You mean to say if Harry's mate doesn't accept him, he will die!" Remus exclaimed, anxiety mixing with panic inside him. A million different scenarios were going on in his head, each one of then resulting in Harry's death.

"Yes." Severus answered, seemingly nonchalant.

Suddenly, something clicked in Remus' mind. He turned to Severus quickly and fired questions at him. "Is Draco a Veela? ... He has to be! A gray veela if I'm not mistaken. He's Harry's dominant, isn't he?! ... Harry can't die!"

Severus looked directly at Lupin, and for once, didn't see his childhood enemy. He saw someone who was worried for his child. Someone fearful. He saw someone who looked like he had just suffered Crucio multiple times, then saw his family die. For a split second, he felt bad for the man. He had no family, and nearly no friends. All he really had was Harry. Severus straightened himself out, and quietly answered, "Correct, wolf."

Remus didn't hear any malice in his voice, nor did he hear or sense any dark humor. For once, he felt as if Severus was being honest. Remus shook his head and excused himself, after bidding everyone goodbye.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Prince Manor**

 **9:54 AM**

"I'm back, Draco." Severus called as he entered the entrance. He heard the light footsteps of Draco and started towards the lounge.

He saw Draco as he appeared. He sat in his chair and charmed the fire to flame a bit more. "Draco, I have something to notify you of." Severus said slowly, watching his godson.

"What is it?" Draco asked, seemingly impatient. He too had things he wanted to speak about, but he remained respectful and pushed his impatience down.

"It about your mate-"

"Who is it?" Draco interrupted, now fully engaged in what Severus had to say. "Someone on slytherin, right?" He asked. He needed someone who knew what he was going through, and that could only be a slytherin.

He saw as Severus' face shifted a bit and he let out an angered sigh. "Great! It's not a slytherin! Now I'm going to have to bond with some stupid ravenclaw or hufflepuff!" He raged, he took his shaking hands off his lap and twisted his fingers, resorting back to his habit.

"Oh? But Gryffindor is okay?" Severus questioned sarcastically. He didn't have to wait long for the response, for Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Sev, if it's some Gryffindor, I plan on ignoring who ever it is. May as well let them suffer. And I will deny the bond, I'd rather die than be bonded to one of them." He answered, tilting his head up higher with a superior look on his face.

Severus watched his godson praying that no emotion was falling through his mask. He tightened hold on his emotions and mentally growled at himself, telling himself to get a grip. Who cared about potter anyway, the only one he cared about was his godson.

"Easier said than done, Dragon." Severus reminded Draco softly, hoping his comment wouldn't shut Draco up, there was still much to talk about.

Draco looked at his godfather questionably, "What do you mean? I am strong enough, and I won't feel the bond anyways."

"I wasn't questioning your strength, I was just saying that it may be harder than you expect." Severus chided, letting a bit of stinging edge work it's way into his voice.

Draco looked up with slight anger in his gray eyes, making them resemble razor blades, "Must not be to hard." He snapped as he looked at his godfather pointedly.

Severus narrowed his eyes but then slowly let his mask fall back into place. Draco didn't understand all that he said, and Severus accepted that. He watched as shock spread over Draco's face and how the gray eyes suddenly leaped up to meet black ones.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Draco said softly, still maintaining eye contact. Severus nodded his acceptance of the apology and looked away.

"Was there something else you needed to talk about?" Snape asked after a moment of silence.

Draco nodded, but kept his eyes down and his hands fidgeting in his lap, "I wanted to tell you of something."

Severus remained silent so Draco continued on after clearing his throat. "My father wishes for me to take the mark." He said quietly.

"What does your mother say?" Severus questioned thoughtfully. Severus intently waited for Draco's response and made up possible plans on his head.

"My mother hasn't said anything concerning the matter." Draco answered.

Severus thought for a moment, idly wondered why Narcissa kept quiet. He knew well enough that she didn't want Draco taking the mark, but why wouldn't she voice her opinion? Severus also skimmed over the idea that maybe Draco was in agreement with his father. He studied the teen for a moment and saw only wide questioning eyes boring into his own.

"Do you agree with your father?" Severus asked. He watched as Draco turned his head away slightly and shrugged. He was unsure of whether or not to question his godson more. He decided to leave it and remain silent for the time being, if Draco felt the need to add anything, he would.

Draco squeezed his hand and looked up to find his godfather lost in thought, he quietly cleared his throat and was rewarded with Severus' full attention. "I wanted to know what you think." He mumbled almost to quietly to hear.

Severus looked at Draco and answered truthfully. "I think the decision is yours to make and yours alone. I can understand the want to be part of the dark lords ranks, but I more so understand the want to feel apart of something. If it were up to me and I could go back in time I wouldn't join him."

Draco looked up, seemingly unable to find the words. After a moment he sputtered, "W-what do you mean? I thought you always wanted to be in his ranks."

Severus sighed, "I joined the dark Lord out of spite. I had no real opinion in the war. All I wanted was to feel something, after my grandmother died I felt more empty than ever. And torturing muggles didn't help. And my mate dying left me absolutely miserable. I had never felt so empty in my life." Severus told Draco, careful not ramble too long.

Draco nodded slowly and asked the question that almost made Severus squirm. "So, who's side are you residing on right now?"

Severus considered his answer for a moment and decided to stick with the truth. "I leaning more towards Dumbledore. However I don't agree with him on many accounts. But The Dark Lord had changed, he is no longer sane, he is a madman."

Draco was shocked. "But...? I thought? ... How?"

"Later Draco," Severus answered with a wave of his hand. He was thoroughly worn out by now and ready to curl up in the lounge with a book.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Potter Manor**

 **10:00 AM**

Remus stepped through the flames and immediately saw Harry pacing the floor, obviously lost in thought. He ceased pacing at once as soon as Remus was in the room.

"Har, I got some bad news." Remus stated as he dragged Harry to the couch. He softly pushed Harry down and stood before him and began to pace himself. "You can't freak out, okay cub?" Remus warned.

Harry nodded and Remus continued, deciding to start at the beginning.

"So, Dumbledore called me into his office. Apparently they were worried about where you had ran off to. Which I was expecting," Remus told Harry, gesturing as he spoke, "but then Professor Mcgonagall said she had hoped that you escaped." Remus paused and looked at Harry, his face was pale and he seems to be shaking, Remus looked at him with pity for a moment before continuing, "She said you suffered at the Dursley's. What did she mean?"

Harry kept his eyes pointed at the floor, but answered anyways, "She reads to much into things. It's nothing Remus. Okay?"

Remus gently pulled Harry's chin up and forced Harry to meet his eyes and immediately saw that what he said was a lie. "Harry? Please? You can trust me."

"Fine." Harry remarked, "They were a bit rough. I had to do manual labor most days and wasn't fed as much as I was used to. They yelled a bit, but that's it. I'm fine."

Remus felt hundreds of questions build inside him but he was silenced by Harry's tired glance his way. Sounding unhappy and resounding, Harry asked, "Can we talk about the Dursleys later? Please?"

Remus nodded then went on to his next subject matter. He stood up again and regained his posture before starting. "Dumbledore also dig up some information and found out about you being a Dragon fae." Remus said bluntly.

He was well aware of the emotions flickering across Harry's face; fear, anxiety, anger, sorrow, and panic; but Remus didn't speak. "Hh- .. How?" Harry questioned.

Remus shrugged, "He claimed to look into the Potter lines and find out somehow." He answered, aware of how lame his response sounded. He saw Harry's questioning look and shook his head abruptly, "I would have never told him Harry."

Harry sagged in relief but other wise stayed silent and emotionless. Remus, after a slight hesitation, decided to go on to the last subject. He sat himself down on the couch with Harry and looked at his cub.

"Cub, one last thing. Your mate. I.. We found out who your mate is." He added, feeling miserable for putting Harry through so much. Harry suddenly jerked up and looked at Remus with wide, questioning eyes.

"Who is he?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. I think you should figure it out on your own, cub. Okay?" Remus acknowledged quietly.

He was suddenly worried to see Harry double over in pain and clutch at his chest. Quickly, he jumped up and scooted closer to his cub. Harry's breathing was shallow and he was shaking like a leaf. He took a quick sniff a.d smelt the stench of anxiety and pain. He looked over Harry as fast as be could and saw nothing that should be actively hurting him. The man was surprised to feel small, choked sobs, erupt from Harry. Ideas flew through his mind, each worse than the one before. Remus quickly gathered the small, shaking teen into his arms and held Harry close, muttering kind words in his ear, hoping to calm the teen down.

By the time Harry had stopped shaking, he was asleep and the sobs had also subsided. Remus began to pace, trying to figure out what wrong with his cub, and whether or not he needed medical attention.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Harry's Dream**

Harry sat somewhere soft and he looked around him. He seemed to be floating in air and above two people talking below him. He suddenly shifted and was instead hovering on a chair that sat care from the two men. After a moment. Harry realized he was dream sitting with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, of all people. He slowly began to hear them speaking and listened with interest.

"It about your mate-" Harry heard Snape say.

"Who is it?" Draco interrupted. "Someone on slytherin, right?" Draco asked.

Harry flinched at Draco's words, but didn't know why. He listened intently and remained silent, almost afraid that the scene would fade and he would wake up.

Harry watched as Severus' face shifted a bit and he let out an angered sigh.

Draco suddenly looked angry and Harry flinched again. "Great! It's not a slytherin! Now I'm going to have to bond with some stupid ravenclaw or hufflepuff. Draco raged. Harry however was now trembling and couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh? But Gryffindor is okay?" Severus questioned sarcastically.

Harry held his breath and looked at draxo, awaiting the verdict.

"Sev, if it's some Gryffindor, I plan on ignoring who ever it is. May as well let them suffer. And I will deny the bond, I'd rather die than be bonded to one of them." Draco answered.

Realization hit Harry like a bus and tears slang to his eyes. His mate had just tried to deny him. Of course, Harry told himself that this was all a dream, none of this was real, Draco Malfoy of all people definitely wasn't his mate. Be couldn't be!

"Easier said than done, Dragon." Severus told dream Draco softly. Harry was surprised to see the snarky potions master stick up for him, so surprised he didn't see the hurt flicker across Snape's eyes as Draco continued speaking.

"What do you mean? I am strong enough, and I won't feel the bond anyways."

Harry sat cross legged, and utterly confused. What did he mean he wouldn't feel the pull. If he didn't feel the pull than Harry thought he may as well jump off the nearest cliff. Or building.

"I wasn't questioning your strength, I was just saying that it may be harder than you expect." Severus chided with a stinging edge.

Harry watched as Draco looked up with slight anger in his gray eyes, making them resemble razor blades, "Must not be to hard." He snapped as he looked at his Snape pointedly.

All Harry knew was going that 1. He hoped Draco would never look at him like that, and 2. He had just witnessed something exceptionally personal. Be felt out of place and as if he were unwanted in the current situation before reminding himself that this was all just some screwed up nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Draco said softly, still maintaining eye contact. Severus nodded his acceptance of the apology and looked away.

Harry suddenly felt himself being woken up and he did so happily. He opened his eyes to the ashen and worried face of Remus. As he glanced around, he realized that they weren't alone.

"Finally awake, Potter?"

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!**

 **Next chapter is going to be so much fun... ;)**

 **So, I can easily update whenever, I when the first 20 chapters of this fic already written, but the more you review, the more I update. XD**

 **Oh, and please don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile! Thanks guys! I appreciate it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo. I hope all you are having fantastic days. I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It's my longest one so far! I know some of my reviewers wanted Draco and Harry to meet sooner *cough cough Megan* so here you go! :) And Scrappy2017 wanted me to update more, so I think I might, although a small part of me enjoys holding out for a bit. ;) Anyways...**

 **WARNINGS:** **Angst galore. Adult language. And more angst.**

* * *

"Finally awake, Potter?"

Harry knew that voice. He knew that lazy drawl. He knew his mate.

Draco Malfoy.

He stood then scanned the room before finally finding Draco and he felt his heart clench. There stood Draco, in muggle clothes consisting of a black t-shirt and blue jeans. 'So simple, yet so sexy.' Harry thought with a small smile. Even his smell was alluring, Harry figured out after trying to clear his mind and taking a deep breath. The scent was overtaking all of Harry's senses and he had to fully concentrate on opening his eyes and not staring at Draco, at least, not directly.

Remus clearing his throat brought Harry back to reality and he fought back a blush. 'How long was I staring?'

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, worry lining his face and pooling in his amber eyes. He scanned Harry, checking for any visible injuries or pain, and soon found that there was nothing.

"I'm fine Remy." Harry responded somewhat distantly, he had finally pulled his gaze off of Draco, but the scent seemed to be drowning him. "I feel good actually."

Remus frowned and looked over to Severus, who took a step closer and raked his eye over Harry, then waved his wand around a few times, muttering healing spells. "Mr. Potter seems to have made a full recovery. Should he want he can join you tonight." Snape mused, eyes still on the lightning faced teen.

Remus immediately vetoed the idea, but Harry was off in his own little world. He was cramming his eyes shut and trying his best not to inhale the scent of his mate. 'Is he doing this on purpose?!' Harry thought as yet another wave slammed into his senses. 'I'm fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. Why me?' Harry thought as he opened his eyes slightly and saw the blond glaring at the floor. He once again raked his eyes over his mate's body and held back the urge to run up and snog him senseless. 'Fuck, just touching him would be heaven.'

Slowly, with a lot of self control and boxed up emotions asked the question he had been wondering since he saw Draco and Snape in his house.

"Why are they here?"

"Because Potter, you have apparently been sleeping for over 24 hours and your wolf became worried and bothered my godfather." Draco drawled, finally dragging his eyes up and meeting Harry's.

'Draco has no idea.' Harry thought sadly, still gazing momentarily Ingo the steely gray eyes. 'No duh! You know that dragon fae numb the pull for their mate. Stop being stupid!' He told himself, quickly blinking to break eye contact. He began mentally putting up emotional barriers and putting on his usual empty mask, 'Perfect.' He thought, once he felt his face feel slightly numb and his emotions calmed.

"Oh. Okay." Harry said slowly while wondering why Remus had gotten so worried as to bring Snape in their home.

"Don't worry Potter, we're leaving in a minute, we don't want to be here for Lupin's transformation." Snape explained with a slight sneer.

Harry held back the urge to growl at the man and demand retribution for speaking badly to one of his family by reinforcing his mind barriers. "Great." Harry said through his clenched teeth.

"I still have two hours." Remus reminded while running a hand through his hair and shooting Harry a warning glance,vtellin him to stay quiet. "And actually, I had a question for you Snape."

Snape nodded and followed Remus into the other room, leaving the two mates alone. Harry, having no distractions, started spinning his wand on his fingers while looking anywhere but at Draco.

When he dared to look up at Draco, he saw the gray eyes meet his with a sneer. The piercing eyes glared fiercely at him and Harry barely held back a flinch. "What is it Potter!?" Draco snapped after Harry had apparently not broken eye contact.

Harry immediately shut his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of something, "Nothing, sorry D-Malfoy."

Draco cocked his head at the slightly blushing teen and rolled his eyes, "Really, a Potter of all people, apologising? Pathetic." He snarled.

Harry looked down mumbling, "Whatever Malfoy," he shoved his hands in his pockets and quietly exited the room, leaving Draco gaping and muttering, "And now a Potter backing down and leaving. What a courageous coward."

Harry walked down the hall and until he was positive no one could see him, than ran into the nearest room. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he felt as if everything was going in slow motion, especially the pain ringing through him, threatening to pull him down. 'What's wrong with me?'

He shut the door with a flick of his hand and paced around the room, trying to keep his mind clear and pain away. 'Mind over matter. Ignore Draco. He doesn't want you. He doesn't know yet. He doesn't have to know. Not yet. Mind over matter. Relax.' Harry told himself mentally, ' But why do the petty little insults hurt so much?' The pain in his stomach lessened a bit, but he still felt an overall pulsing pain in his ribs. He paced around the room for a few more minutes before slowly opening the door and cautiously making his way back to the formal living room. He stopped right before he entered the room and listened to the men talk.

"Please Snape. Not yet." He heard Remus beg.

"Severus! You can't actually be considering this!" Harry heard Draco cry out, sounding annoyed and frustrated. A small pang of pain riveted inside Harry at the angry tone coming from Draco, but he pushed away the feeling.

"At least wait until Hogwarts. Please Severus." Remus continued.

There was a moment of silence where you could be heard a dime drop, but it was broken by Snape saying, "Fine wolf."

Harry jumped back as he heard a heavy marching approach his hiding place. He was met by an angered Draco Malfoy, who had his fists clenched and a snarl on his face.

"Do you know what you are talking about?" Draco barked, face close to Harry's. Pain rushed through his veins for a second, but quickly receded. Harry felt heat rise inside him, but he pushed back the small string of wanting and shrugged, trying to seem as of Draco's close proximity wasn't affecting him.

"I didn't hear the entire conversation." Harry answered honestly. He watched as Draco's eyes trailed their way over his face and momentarily met his eye, making Harry's heart skip a beat. 'Get over yourself! You're not some hormonal girl!' Harry told himself.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a step back before turning on his heels and growling. "Why won't someone just bloody tell me!?" Draco raged as he stomped away. He almost didn't notice as Remus wrapped a hand around his shoulder and held him back from following Draco and telling him everything.

"You figured it out." Remus acknowledged with a slight grimace. He looked almost pained, as if he knew Draco was hurting Harry and would continue to do so. When Harry said nothing be continued, "Are you going to tell him?"

Harry shrugged, still looking at the door Draco disappeared from. He finally brought his eyes up to meet amber eyes and sighed. "He's going to reject me, Remy. No doubt. He hates me. I'm supposed to hate him. I may as well just for now to prevent all the pain." Harry said, voice void of emotion, but heart pumping out nothing but pain.

"Maybe not, Mr Potter." Snape muttered as he walked up to the two. He watched as Harry's face twisted and became cautious and guarded.

Remus looked at the potions bat and met his eye, "Snape, I have to thank you, for both of our sakes." Remus murmured gratefully after a moment of silence.

"I didn't do it for you, Wolf. Don't get too happy." Severus drawled, he met Harry's eyes and his look of disgust softened a bit, "I'm doing it for my godson."

Harry looked at the man and decided to go out on a limb, "Thank you sir, for sticking up for me." Harry started.

"You must be mista-"

"No sir, I mean, earlier, when you and Draco were at your manor, you kind of stuck up for me. Thank you." Harry interrupted with a small smile. He watched with a bit of anxiety when Snape paled and shifted his whole attention to Harry.

"What all did you hear? How?" Severus inquired, looking almost mad, but also pained and largely curious.

"My dream." Harry said simply.

"What do you me-"

"Severus! Please! Can we go!?" Draco called out from outside the front door, Harry's eyes glanced over to the hall, where he knew Draco was near and pushed down the urge to pull Draco back inside and just be near him.

Harry brought his eyes back up to the potions master and watched as his face as it contorted in annoyed concern before saying, "I'll speak to you later, Potter." And leaving the house.

Harry, still slightly shaken up fell into Remus's arms once he heard the door bang shit. "How can he be my mate? Mates are supposed to be perfect for one another!" Harry murmured from within Remus' robes. "I don't want to die yet Remus."

He felt Remus tense, then pull away to look Harry in the eye. "Cub, he will not hurt you as much as you think. Snape will speak to him. Don't worry."

He didn't see the hurt in Harry's eyes when he pulled away completely and walked into the other room. Harry, not wanting to be a bother curled up on the couch, 'And I actually thought I might have a chance at being happy.' Harry thought. He pushed the thought away after a moment and stood up, wanting - no needing to find Remus.

After all, moonrise was in 27 minutes.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Prince Manor**

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE BONDED TO THAT IDIOTIC, COWARDLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! POTTER CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!?" Draco screamed in a rage. He started at his godfather, who sat unaffected and seemingly uncaring in front of him. "I FUCKING HATE HIM!" Draco reiterated, hands flailing and magic pickling his fingertips.

"Dragon. Calm yourself. I'm not saying you have to bond with him right away, just don't immediately deny him. It will literally kill him." Severus responded with somewhat of a monotone. He watched Draco intently and sighed when he saw him clench his fists... again.

"SEVERUS! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHETHER POTTER LIVES OR DIES! I WON'T FEEL A THING WHEN I DENY HIM! I! DON'T! CARE!" Draco screamed as if slamming each syllable into Snapes ears, trying to get his point across.

"Do you really want a death on your hands? The-Boy-Who-Lived at that?" Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow. He spread his hands out and then said, "Draco, I will stand behind you, whatever your choice, but I don't think you should kill Potter just because you're angry."

"THEM WHY ARE YOU STICKING UP FOR HIM?!" Draco snapped, suddenly his voice became hoarse and ragged "I don't remember him ever doing anything for you! Why do you care?! It's not your life I'm affecting!" Draco cried, eyes still blazing.

"Dragon, I-"

"No! Severus, why are helping him!? Tell me! Because I sure as hell can't figure out why!" Draco raged, looking close to screaming again.

Snape sighed, but gained eye contact with Draco. "I know how it feels to be there. I was the submissive as well. My mate denied me, then died. The pain was unimaginable, it was so much worse than Crucio. I will never be whole again, and I don't want that happening to you. Trust me Draco, I have your best interest at heart."

Draco took a deep breath and held his godfathers gaze. "I honestly don't think it would affect me. But, until I'm positive, I'll hold back from killing the idiotic Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Dragon."

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

Harry woke up in his Dragon form curled up against one Remus Lupin, a naked Remus Lupin. Harry quickly got up and transformed back into his human form and spelled Remus's clothes back onto him. Harry suddenly felt his stomach lurch and his skin begin to crawl. 'Oh Fuck it.' He thought, remembering the first time he had to shed his scales. He was quickly reminded of why he slept so often that week, the pain builded up and Harry found it largely uncomfortable to just breath.

Harry turned back into his Dragon form and curled up into a fight ball, ignoring the itching, painful and sharp feeling tingling all over him. He whined softly but fell into a light sleep, a the while tossing and turning.

And he stayed asleep much longer than he expected.

'I was asleep for almost 45 minutes,' Harry thought happily. He tried to smile, although it came out as more of a grimace and he sighed tiredly. 'All I want is some bloody sleep.'

Harry remained awake for the rest of the early morning hours and was awake when Remus opened his bleary eyes and have Harry a small smile before falling asleep again. He was also awake when Remus woke up for the second and third time.

He also was awake for the next three days. And those nights following the days. Harry had successfully gotten no sleep and was miserable by day three.

"Cub?" Remus asked the morning of the fourth day of week four, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Harry didn't say a word but he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He eventually looked up and met Remus's worried look, "What's wrong with me?"

The older man gently grabbed Harry's hand and shook his head, studying Harry, "Nothing's wrong with you." He paused then hewedd his bottom lip, "Although I do have a theory."

Harry flicked his gaze up questioningly and Remus swallowed then took a shallow breath, "The book says that during week four, you should be super tired and constantly sleeping, like last time you shedded. But this time you haven't been sleeping much."

"Or at all." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Remus dipped his head to acknowledge Harry's comment but continued on, "During th fifth week, it mentions some mates not sleeping when they are stressed, worried, or anxious. It also mentioned that many can't sleep without their mate in the same room. Or at least close to them. My guess is that you've manifested early since you have already identified your mate, and became you're extremely powerful."

Harry looked at Remus and immediately saw the fear and worry in his eyes and Harry knew he was with holding something. "What else Remy?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

Remus averted his gaze but quietly answered, "It could also be that your Dragon fae feels the denial and unhappiness from your mate and it's slowly hurting you."

The teen rolled his already glassy eyes, "Please Remus, it's killing me. Not hurting me. I can survive pain. I can't survive death." Harry replied with a cracking voice. The pain he had been holding back all day started to slowly leak from his defences, and pain pooled in his stomach.

Harry suddenly stood up and hugged Remus fiercely before walking out of the room. He just needed time to think. Or, at least that was what he was telling himself. He stumbled into his room and let down his mind barriers and felt crippled by the pain immediately pummeling him.

It felt as if he had just recently been crucioed then stabbed in the chest followed by a nice beating. Harry felt his throat close up and his chest tighten, he swallowed and tried to rid himself of sandy and dry feeling in his throat. He started to panic as he noticed his heart beat quicken and his breathing become more labored, he crammed his eyes shut and concentrated on putting all the pain behind the barriers, he pushed and dragged every ounce of pain behind that wall, but it kept slipping back through. He began to worry more as he struggled to breath his vision blurred, he soon realized that he couldn't push the pain away anymore, it would just eat through his defences again and again. Soon Harry was gasping for breath and he tried to scream for Remus, but nothing more than a slight gagging sound escaped his mouth.

'And I thought I might actually survive this. How fucking naive of me.' Harry thought before passing out, he didn't even stay conscious long enough to see Remus sprint into the room worry painting his face.

* * *

"Well, Mr Potter, seems that you just can't seem to die." A baritone and silky voice said from above him.

Harry flinched harshly and his eyes flew open so see the potions bat sneering at him. He sat up quickly, scanned the room and finally rested his eyes on his mate, who sat in his chair, looking highly angered and annoyed. It pained Harry to see his mate so obviously distraught and the Dragon portion of him fought for control. It was screaming at him to comfort his mate, but Harry stubbornly tried his best to ignore the urges.

With much resistance, Harry dragged his eyes off Draco and looked at Remus, "Why am I not dead?" He asked, sounding exhausted, despite the fact that he had just slept for multiple hours.

"Harry, I couldn't let you die. I had to call Draco and Snape here." Remus exclaimed, sounding both worried and grateful.

"Trust me Scar Head, it would be a whole lot easier if you were dead." Draco barked from where he was sitting, he didn't look up to see the pain cripple Harry. Nor did he notice the waves of depression escaping the teen.

Harry, finally gaining a bit of control over his emotions, asked, "Do you really feel that way Draco?" He didn't take any notice that his voice cracked, or how desperate he sounded, he simply didn't care anymore. He also didn't see the two adults slide out of the room and leave the two alone.

Harry watched as Draco pondered the question for a moment, then a gleam in his eyes came and he smirked, "Honestly Potter, there's no way I'm hell I'm excepting you. I hate you. Loathe you. Absolutely despise you. Why would that suddenly change? Nothing happens to me when you die, so why should I care?" Draco said easily, as if he was discussing the weather and his weekend plans.

"Malfoy, I'm your mate." Harry said, sounding pained. He didn't look at Draco this time, he couldn't bear to see that smirk.

"Potter, I'm your mate, but you're not mine." Draco responded matter or factly.

"That's not how it w-"

"See, I don't really care. If I took you as a mate, you'd drag me down. I'd be miserable with you. Why subject myself to all that just to keep you alive? I see no reason." Draco continued. He looked up at the ready eyes Dragon fae and shook his head, feigning a sympathetic look for a moment, "Harry love, Did you really expect for me to call in love with you? Let alone put up with you?"

Harry felt his heart clench when he called him by his first name, then again when he said love, but the pain in his heart pulsed especially hard when Draco finished speaking. Harry remained silent for some moment, feeling the pain continue to build eat away at him.

Draco went to stand but Harry quietly stopped him, he could feel it - it was the beginning of the end,, "Can I ask you one favor?"

Draco looked over at Harry with a slight smirk and shrugged, seeming indifferent. "Why?"

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as the pain continued to double and the pressure on chest weighed down more and more. "Please Draco. I'm giving you your wish, just consider mine."

Wide eyed, Draco looked at Harry and for a millisecond Harry could've sworn he saw a look of real guilt swim in his eyes. Draco nodded, "What would you like Potter?"

He shut his eyes and softly smiled, "Please, just hold me until I die."

"Not here," he added after a moment, "Remus could come stop us. Or Snape. Take me somewhere special to you Draco." Harry requested.

Draco rolled his eyes, but cradled the smaller teen in his arms and apparated to a forest once he felt the Potter Manor defenses go down. He continued to hold Harry until they were under an old oak tree, Harry sat in Draco lap and leaned against him and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and ran a hand through the thick messy black hair that was surprisingly silky.

"Where are we?" Harry asked in a small and pained voice, all the whole leaning into Draco's touch.

"The forest beside Prince Manor. I grew up with Severus." Draco responded easily. He felt the trembling of Harry but ignored it.

Harry nodded them pressed harder into Draco, the pain had just tripled and he just felt like the end should come a hell of a lot faster. "C-Could you just talk for a bit. About anything, I don't care. Please Draco." He asked. The deafening silence didn't help him at all, instead it just gave the pain reason to take over all of his senses.

Draco sighed, but nodded, "How much longer do you think you have?" He asked, sounding impatient. A wave of nausea hit Harry and he didn't even bother to hold back the tears anymore. He shrugged and Draco sighed. Harry thought right about then that he should've died long ago. With his parents. Without any suffering.

"Hmm. Well, I'll tell you about myself, seeing as how you probably want to know a bit more about your mate." He said with distinct unappeal. Harry nearly choked on his breath as Draco's voice suddenly changed from the harsh one he was used to into a steady and melodic voice.

"First off all, I was practically raised by Severus. He is my father in all but blood. Lucius has never had much of an opinion concerning me. He simply doesn't care. He finds happiness in the dark lords ranks and in creating a false sense of reality. My mother was never very nurturing, but she is much kinder than my father. She taught me all of our traditions and rules. Without that I wouldn't have ever been accepted into Slytherin."

Harry snorted, finding that amusing, seeing Draco's annoyed glance he struggled to clear his throat and eventually speak, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

He expected a snort or a glare, but defense not a beautiful, jubilant, and easy going laughter coming from his mate. Harry stared in awe, the ice Prince could laugh rather than scoff. He was amazed. Harry had never before heard such a beautiful sound. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound, determined to memorize it.

Much too soon Draco's laughter died and he gave Harry a real smile, "Very funny Pott Head. Thanks for the laugh."

Harry shook his head and rasped out, "I'm telling the truth."

Draco looked down at Harry and shrugged, not yet deciding whether or not to believe him. He soon continued on speaking, and they continued doing so until Harry suddenly clenched Draco hand and pulled it to him, holding on as tight as he could.

"You okay Har?" Draco asked immediately, then mentally smacked himself, of course he was fine, dying was easy and not too painful, from what the bloody barren told him anyways.

Harry didn't answer only whimpered and shifted up so his entire body rested entirely on Draco. He pulled the trembling green eyed teen closer and shut his eyes, waiting for his pain to end.

Harry looked up, tears trailing down his cheeks, but a gentle smile on his face, "Draco, I hope you'll find happiness. I love you." And with that the shuddering stopped completely and Harry's breathing stopped completely.

Draco looked down at the corpse on his arms and tried to feel something. Anything really. All he felt was a general sense of emptiness, and Draco couldn't figure out why. He gently moved Harry off of him and only then realized how frail and light he was. He studied Harry for a minute and saw things he never realized before. He had dark eyebags, as if be hadn't slept in days, and he was so pale, but also beautiful.

Draco shook himself out of his mini trance pinched himself, "Potter isn't beautiful. He's dead. Now I'm finally free. Thank-"

A sense of dread and fear flowed through him and suddenly pain riveted in his lungs and stomach, it literally knocked him over. Pain began building and Draco suddenly came do realize he had killed Harry Potter. A mantra of 'I just killed Potter,' rang in his mind. His head started pounding and his stomach started turning and his lungs tightened. His throat closed up and he started gasping corsair. It felt like he was breathing water and he couldn't for the life of him inhale oxygen. His throat tightly closed itself around the water he seemed to be breathing and chocked Draco. His hands immediately flew to his throat and his stomach began dipping and diving and swerving and turning more desperately with each passing moment. Draco threw up the contents remaining in his stomach and suddenly he wished Potter were still alive to comfort him and to help him. He felt a small, almost unnoticeable pang of pain and it hit Jim again that he had just killed Harry Potter. He had just killed his mate.

'I murdered my mate. My mate is dead.' Draco realized, as if it had just dawned on him.

And in a way, it had.

'My mate is dead.'

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **Potter Manor**

"Trust me Scar Head, it would be a whole lot easier if you were dead." Draco barked from where he was sitting, he didn't look up to see the pain cripple Harry. Nor did he notice the waves of depression escaping the teen. However, the two adults did. Both teens were obvious to the glared they sent Draco.

Harry, after gathering himself asked, "Do you really feel that way Draco?" His vojc cracked and so did a piece of Remus' heart. He distantly felt Severus Paul him out of the room and into the kitchen. The second the kitchen door shut Snape placed a hear me not charm on the door and turned to the angered werewolf.

"We can't leave them alone! Your godson is going to kill my cub!" Remus cried out, obviously distraught, he marched toward the door but Snapes voice stopped him.

"Give Draco a chance. I talked with him. Be knows what denying Harry will do." Snape said almost lazily.

"If he even slightly hurts Harry-" Remus began to warn, eyebrows furrowed.

"He won't wolf. Have a little bit of faith." Severus interrupted, his drawl cutting across Remus's panicked voice.

"Snape please. Can we at least just go out there with them? I don't want to leave them alone yet. The bond is so new, it's fragile." Remus exclaimed. He began pacing the kitchen and he tried his best to somehow hear the two of them. He strained his ears and stopped pacing, putting his ear up to the door.

Nothing.

He waited for at least another minute, then turned to Snape with a feral glare, "Why can't I hear them?" He growled.

Snape looked over, hiding the slight worry, he felt and raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. He watched as the other man began pacing again and running a shaky hand through his limp hair. Severus thought back to earlier that day, right before Remus had interrupted him and Draco's conversation. He had finally gotten Draco to open up. He sighed softly and sat down in a nearby chair before picking up a book from the table and reading it.

"Snape," Remus panicked, bringing him out of his reading, "I can't smell them. I can smell through most charms and wards. Why can't I smell them?"

Snape put the book down and have the wolf his attention, sneer and all, "Lupin," he said, mimicking Remus's previous tone, "They are fi-"

"No! I know something isn't right! I can feel it in my gut!" Remus snapped, he took a step closer to the door and began applying all the unlocking spells he knew but nothing worked.

"Severus, Please. Open the door." Remus begged.

Snape weighed his options and decided he would stall a bit on Draco's behalf, he owed it to his godson to help out a bit and keep the wolf at bay for a while longer. "What do you mean, 'you know'?" Snape asked, feigning interest.

Remus, seeing straight through the fake interest growled and let Moony take over his mind. He said nothing, but instead rammed into the door. He bounced off it and went to do it again, this time he let his magic aid him and swirl around him as he came in contact with the sturdy wood.

With a shock and a slight blue glow, the door banged open and Remus rushed in, feeling utterly anxious and panicky. "Please please please, cub, you gotta be here." Remus murmured under his breath in a soft mantra.

Snape walked into the room hesitantly and saw Remus jumping around, sniffing the air and scanning the room. Rolling his eyes he cast a locator charm and was surprised when nothing happened. "They must be at least 25 miles from here." Severus said aloud to the still searching man.

Remus jumped up and turned to Snape with a glare, "How the hell are we going to find them?!" He snarled.

"I don't know Remus, where would Harry run off to?" Snape snapped, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. All of this would be so much easier if he would've listened to the mangy wolf earlier.

"He wOULDN'T!" Remus shouted, his hand flailing, "HE WOULDN'T!" He reiterated, fuming.

"Calm down Lupin," Snape replied, trying his best to sound soothing, "Draco promised me he wouldn't do anything Harry wasn't comfortable with. He won't hurt him."

Remus seemed to lose some of the stiffness in his posture, "Harry would do anything for Draco. If he wanted Harry to die, be would happily do so." He eventually said.

"Where would Draco go?" Remus asked, sounding completely worn out.

Severus thought for a moment, "Either Hogwarts or my home." He answered. Snape closed his eyes and went to feel his manor's wards and occupants. All 23 elves were present in the house. He reached out for the manor boundaries and searched for any magical signatures. There! He felt Draco's, but at Harry's. He searched for another moment, then opened his eyes.

"Draco is at the Manor, I can't feel Harry." Snape announced, feeling something - almost dread - fill him. Draco wouldn't, he couldn't.

Sensing Severus' worry Remus began to panic more, "Take us there!" He demanded, taking a step closer to the man. "Please!"

Severus snapped out of his trance and nodded, taking Remus' arms and apparating onto the property, near where he felt Draco.

Immediately Remus jumped into action, searching and running towards a small clearing, by the old oak tree and gasped. Snape hurried over and heard the sobs shaking Remus's form. Remus sat, his body draped against Harry and sobbed. The sound was breathtakingly depressing.

Snape turned to his godson and felt his aura, he was alive, a bit weakened but overall fine. He turned to Harry and ignored the sobbing man for a moment to access Harry's aura.

He didn't have one

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger... Um, Please review.**

 **Please?**

 **Oh, and if you haven't already please update for the poll on my profile. Thanks guys! Love all of ya! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone, I did feel bad for the cliffhanger last chapter, but then again because I felt bad I'm updating in the wee hours of the morning. Because you know, what's sleep? I don't need that stuff, pfft.**

 **Oh and fair warning, this chapter sucks, I'll fix it tomorrow or Thursday. Sorry. Please ignore all the typos and anything else. Once one of my friends (i hope she doesn't mind me calling her that) can apply to be a beta, I'll see if she wouldn't mind betaing for me. Until then your all stuck with my horrible errors. Haha! :)**

 **Oh and there are a few parts where I tried to achieve a chaotic scene, so i hope it worked. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorites or followed. :)**

* * *

The sounds coming from Remus actually hurt to hear. The raw emotion tortured Snape as he watched the man mourn. He tried to turn away, to ignore him, to pretend like everything was okay, but it wasn't.

And probably never would be.

After a few more moments of watching the heartbroken man sob over his dead child, Severus snapped back into reality and crouched down besides his godson and pulled Draco back to consciousness, trying his best to ignore the sobs erupting beside him.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but hearing the choked sobs nearly brought Severus to tears himself. He looked at the blind boy in his arms and shook his head, "Why Draco?" He whispered.

Draco blinked his gray eyes open and immediately looked over to Harry. A small sob of his own riveted in his chest and Draco crawled over and looked at his deceased mate. He was gone. Draco felt eyes watching his every move and turned to look at Remus, who growled threateningly at him and pulled his lips back, showing his canines and pulled Harry closer to him.

Draco didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't for the older man to lunge at him and coarsely and emotionlessly say, "You killed him."

After being pinned to the ground and many shouts coming from Snape, Remus slowly let the boy up and stalked back to Harry. He honestly just felt as if he wasnt even there any more. When his cub left, he left.

"Professor," Draco groaned, picking himself up from the ground, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I'm-"

"SHH!" Remus growled and leaned in closer to Harry. Could it be?

"I'm trying to apol-"

"SHH!" Remus ground out again and waved his hand, gesturing for Draco to go away. He leaned into Harry's frail chest and let out a shaky breath. He heard Severus clear his throat but Remus ignored them all, all that mattered was him and his child. His cub. His Harry.

He heart the faint, but unmistakable, sound of a faint heartbeat. He looked up to see the searching faces of Snape and Draco decided not to say anything yet. He turned back to Harry and listened intently again. He heard the beat fade more and panicked. He looked up and saw that Draco took a few steps away.

"Come!" Remus snapped, not looking up. Both men took a few steps forward and Remus spared them a look and gestured for Draco to take a step closer. He put his head on Harry's chest and heard the heartbeat thump a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone without strengthened hearing to hear, but it was there.

"Hold his hand." Remus demanded, his head still to Harry's chest. Draco complied and Remus heard the pumping become steady. A small and shallow ache tickled his ear and Remus hugged his cub as tight as he could without hurting him and finally turned to Draco and Snape.

"He's alive. As long as Draco stays near him, he will be fine." Remus said, sounding relieved. ( **AN: Did you really think I'd kill Harry off? He still has a whole life to live!)** As if reading the other men's thoughts he quickly said, "We're not going to St. Mungos. They'll find out about Harry. We're going home. Now."

When they walked into the house it was eerily silent. Draco, cradling Harry in his arms, headed for the couch and sat down carefully. He cringed as he saw Remus and Severus sit across from him a small share a look.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **(Mentally Awake, not Physically)**

" _Potter, I'm your mate, but you're not mine."_

Dizzying circles. Spinning images. Everything blurs together. He can't see anything, it's just a mass of swirls and steaks of blurry color. Dizzying circles. He can't stop. No control. Spinning images.

Suddenly, the spinning stops sharply, as if he ran head first into a brick wall. Stillness. Everything is so clear. He's not wearing glasses. He hasn't been wearing glasses for a while now.

Gray eyes.

Draco holds Harry close. He sighs as Harry asks him to just talk to him. As if he's annoyed. No scratch that.

He _is_ annoyed.

The spinning starts again. But this time it doesn't stop. The swirl of colors blurry into one giant blob. A blob of gray. Gray. Like Draco's eyes.

 _"Trust me Scar Head, it would be a whole lot easier if you were dead."_

The voice chases him as he spins. It is so close to getting him. He can't escape. It echoes around him. The spinning speeds up. He closes his eyes. It stop much. All of this. It's too much.

Much too much.

It won't stop.

He can't escape. He needs to escape. Now. He's running out of time. He looks up and opens his eyes. Everything is still spinning. It doesn't stop, Harry prays for it to stop. For it to all end.

For him to end.

He quickens. Faster, and faster, and faster. Everything goes white. Everything. There's no where to go. And it won't end. There's no ending. He's stuck. He can't get his feet to move. The spinning continues. He can't stop.

Silence. Draco's silky voice stops chasing him. He slows.

Everything stops. Blackness engulfs him. He takes a breath and let's a smile slip onto his face, it's all gone. Everything will be fine now, he tells himself, I'll really wake up now, everything is back to normal.

Silence.

Emptiness.

Nothing happens. Litterly nothing. The silence suddenly grows louder. And louder. And louder.

It buzzes around him loudly in heavy blanket, smothering him. He feels the blanket of silence grow louder and heavier. It's pulling him down, pinning Harry to the ground. He can't move.

The silence roars at him. It's deafening. The blanket starts to crush him. His lungs tighten, his throat closes up, his hands shake, his head pounds.

And this time, he knows he won't get another calm before the storm.

Suddenly the blanket crushes him. His lungs deflate and his throat suctions itself closed. His head feels a pushing pain before he loses feeling entirely.

The deafening silence become louder and it whips around Harry, smacking him and pummeling him farther into the ground.

 _"NO! I REFUSE TO BE BONDED TO THAT IDOITIC, COWARDLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! POTTER CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!?"_

Everything goes silent.

Nothing moves.

The blanket is lifted from Harry and his lungs and throat work. His head is clear and he can think. He hears it again, louder this time.

 _"NO! I REFUSE TO BE BONDED TO THAT IDOITIC, COWARDLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! POTTER CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!?"_

The words spit at him. They push him down. He's drowning.

 _"NO! I REFUSE TO BE BONDED TO THAT IDOITIC, COWARDLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! POTTER CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!?"_

He can't reach the surface. Harry can't breath. He can't stop falling, the words slow him like water. He can't stop. He's drowning.

He can't breath.

Breath.

He needs to breath.

Breath.

The spinning comes back but he's to far gone.

And he can't breath. And he can't live. And he can't function.

His mate hates him.

So he doesn't breath.

* * *

 ** _Tick_**

 ** _Tock_**

 ** _Tick_**

 ** _Tock_**

Harry shifted in his sleep and let out a quiet whimper, the slow ticking was aggravating his headache.. 'Stop. Make it all stop. Please.'

 ** _Ring Ring_**

More pain. White, hot, burning pain. It rang in his ears like a grandfather clock, counting down his last moments before death, it echoed and seemed to be pushing him into a corner. Only there was no corner. There was nowhere to go. No where to hide.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

The pain raced through his veins. It spread through every inch of him. It flared in his chest and his labored breathing slowed even more.

 ** _Tick_**

 ** _Tock_**

 _'_ No _,_ stop. Please.' Harry thought desperately.

 ** _TICK_**

 ** _TOCK_**

'STOP!'

The ticking and ringing and tocking wouldn't stop. Harry tried to shake his head, but the sounds became louder and high pitched.

 ** _RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_**

'Stop!'

Suddenly the ticking sped up and sped around him in dizzying circles, all the while echoing and chasing him. Harry searched for someplace to hide, but he was being chased. No matter what direction he turned in the pain and sounds and hurt jumped up infringing him and ran after him, laughing at his misery.

 ** _TICK. TOCK._**

'No!'

 _ **TICKTOCK**_

 ** _TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK_**.

'THIS HURTS! STOP, PLEASE! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!'

 ** _RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_**

'Just make it stop. Let me die.'

 ** _RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_**

He had "woke up" right after Remus started sobbing. The sound echoed in his mind, the pain and suffering growing louder with each cry. The sound mixed with the ringing in his ears and Harry felt like his body was being stuffed with flaming pins and needles.

 _ **TICK**_

 _ **TOCK**_

'Please.'

 _ **RING. RING.**_

The hurt had started multiplying with every tear that soaked into his shirt. The soft, barely noticeable wetness soaked into his skin and met the flames with anger. They battled it out, showering his lungs-

 _ **TICKTOCKTICK**_

 _ **RING**_

 _ **RING**_

 _ **TOCK**_

-in sparks and leaving his already burning chest feel like it was turning to dry, stuffy ash. He choked on the dry, dead ashes that were lodged in his throat. They seemed to enjoy scattering throughout his lungs and making him dry heave.

 _ **RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

 _ **TICK**_

 _ **TOCK**_

 _ **TOCK**_

 _ **TOCK**_

And the desperation eating him up with every whimper of his name. Remus muttered his name over and over, in a soft mantra. Each time he spoke Harry felt the ringing fade a bit, as if cotton had been stuffed in his ears. Instead of hearing the deafening clock like sounds he felt a flash of pain and heard his name. It was worse.

 _ **ti-**_

"Harry."

 ** _to-_**

PAIN. Burning embers were shoved down his throat.

 _ **tick tock**_

"Harry."

Flames eating him alive. The embers rolled into his stomach and began eating away.

"Harry."

 _ **ringringring**_

 _ **tic-**_

"Harry please."

The deafening roar of Remus's sorrow was hurting him more than anything else. Harry felt the fire roar within him, and he also felt the burning hot pumping of his blood turn cold. Icy, freezing blood shot from his veins and spilt into the fire, sizzling and spitting out more sparks. Harry felt the-

 _ **RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

-sparks turn to knives and begin stabbing into his and burrowing into his bones, cracking each one of them and painfully scrapping away any bone marrow. The knives dug in deeper and pulled down. Some snuggled in farther to Harry's skin and turned to flame once they were in far enough.

 _ **TICK**_

 _ **TOCK**_

'LET ME DIE!'

 _ **RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

 _ **RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

 _ **RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

"Harry."

 _ **TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK**_

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Draco Malfoy (at Potter Manor)**

Draco moved Harry so his head was on Draco's lap. He looks at the two adults and nodded, letting them know they can now speak. Remus snapped first and Draco barely contained his flinch.

"How could you?! You knew his life was in your hands! You killed him!"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through Harry's hair, enjoying the small comfort it gave him. After pondering this response for a minute or so, he answered. "I wasn't thinking. It didn't click that he would actually die... until he did." He looked anywhere but the two adults condescending eyes.

"Obviously you weren't thinking! You let him die! You were with him the entire time! Didn't it feel wrong at all, to watch Potter die?" Snape snarled, Draco visibly cringed and his hand began shaking.

"I mean, Fuck Draco!" Severus continued, "Did it not bother you when he went limp in your arms? Did you even feel any regret? He died in your arms and you just didn't care!"

"Sev, I-"

"I raised you better than this Draco! I told you he would die! I told you it would be extremely painful for him! Why?!" Snape barked. He glared at Draco with all the malice he could muster, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lupin still shaking, it definitely wasn't fair to him. And to think, if they would've gotten there earlier, Harry could be fine. Part of it was his fault he realized, feeling guilty. Before he could decide how to bring himself to apologize, Draco spoke.

"He was in pain..?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"No! It felt like landing in a pile of angel feathers. He actually laughed and was happy when he died, Draco." Remus responded sarcastically, sounding a lot like Sirius. "Of course he was in pain you daft idiot! You denied him! His heart was litterly broken! How can you even ask that?!"

Draco looked down at Harry and lifted his limp face gently, "I'm sorry."

Snape laughed condescendingly. "You think sorry is going to help?! You killed him and you can only say sorry?! Imagine if he had actually died, would you walk up to his coffin and pat it, saying sorry you took his life!?"

Draco suddenly gained a bit of confidence and glared back at his godfather, "I didn't mean to! I don't want him dead!"

Severus snarled and glared at Draco, forcing him to look back down. He was about to tell at him again when Remus's voice cut in front of his.

"Will you accept him?" Remus inquired, looking both fearful and aggravated. After more than a moment's hesitation Remus growled and stared at him, awaiting the answer impatiently.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Remus shouted at the same time Severus shouted, "You better know by the time he wakes!"Both Remus and Severus synchronized one another and stood up and stalked towards Draco.

Draco gulped and looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I mean, I don't know. I don't know when I'll know. But I won't let him die. I promise." He whispered.

"No." said Remus, something flashed in his eyes and he took a shaky breath - something the had been doing a lot lately. "Don't make promise you can't keep."

"Lupin?" Snape questioned. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what had caused the sudden change in the man.

"I promised him that I wouldn't let him die." Remus mumbled under his breath. Realization dawned on Draco's face but Snape still looked confused.

"You didn't let him die. I kept you hostage in the kitchen. I'm sorry for that." He said quickly then turned Draco with a new demeanor, "I thought he would appreciate being alone with Potter. I trusted him." Snape stated, putting extra stress on the past tense. _Trusted._

Draco looked ashamed and lowered his gaze, "I've apologized and I'll do so again. It won't happen again. I pr-"

He caught Remus's warning look and sighed, "it won't happen again." He repeated, both to get the point across and to let Remus know he wouldn't promise anything else.

"One last question, Draco." Severus said, leaning back in the chair slightly and shooting him a level look. "Can you tell us how it happened?"

Draco nodded, it was the one question he didn't want to answer. He could answer everything else, but this was painful for him. "You sure you don't want to see it in a pensive?" He asked, attempting to regain his calm.

Remus immediately rejected the idea but Severus nodded hesitantly. "Tell us first." Remus demanded, anger coursing through his veins again.

"Well..." Draco started.

He told them how it all started when they left the room. He didn't leave out a detail, even the times when he got annoyed by Harry's dying wishes. He told the story till it's end... Which resulted with an angry werewolf and a steaming Potions master.

"How-?!"

"No! That was the last question! We're done!" Draco snapped defiantly, losing what little patience he had left.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Harry Potter**

Harry opened his eyes and saw only darkness and he groaned. 'Why can't it just end already!?' He had been tortured endlessly with silence and spinning. Oh, the spinning was by far the worse, though.

He heard a breath and immediately turned around and became smothered. Panic hit him hard for about a millisecond. He soon realized he was indeed being smothered.

By a couch cushion.

On his own couch. In his manor.

'Am I awake? For real?' He wondered. He maneuvered himself off the couch but tripped over the lump months floor. The lump popped up with a squeal.

The lump had eyes...

The lump was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **See, Harry didn't die after all! Aren't you all sooooo happy!? This chapter is not only embarrassingly short, but it's also choppy and rushed. I'll redo it later.**

 **The scene where harry is still trapped in his mind with the 'Tick, Tock, and Ringing' was inspired by the song Circus of Your Mind from Finding Neverland.  If you haven't heard of it before you should check it out, it's a cute musical. XD**

 **Please Review! And vote for Harry's Dragon name! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone, great news, I GOT A BETA! My wonderful and very talented friend, megp10, is now my beta and she had already improved my writing soooo much!**

 **Next update should be soon.**

 **WARNING(S): LANGUAGE as in few curse words. Nothing huge.**

* * *

Harry?" Draco asked, jumping up and pulling a resistant Harry into an embrace. "Listen, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and it won't happen again. Okay?"

Harry stared at the blond and didn't answer, he turned away and started making his way towards the stairs.

"Harry?!" Draco called, rushing to get closer to him. He noticed sadly that his mate flinched and crossed his arms, closing himself off and effectively pushing him away. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at him and glared, "You put me through hell, Malfoy." He answered. He was happy to see Draco look down and give him a guilty shrug.

"I-.. I didn't understand what would happen." Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, "Please Harry, can we just put this all behind us?" He reached a hand out towards Harry and mentally begged for his forgiveness.

Harry took a step back and shook his head at the obvious lie, looking more pained than Draco. "Not yet. It's all too soon. I'm s-" Harry cut himself off and cleared his throat, "it's just too soon."

Draco nodded and took a tentative step closer but saw the fear flash in Harry's eyes. Did he really think he was going to hurt him? "I already promised I wouldn't hurt you." He said. Harry looked down and fidgeted with his sleeve and remained silent. "What are you thinking?" Harry's eyes jumped up and met Draco's gaze with a feral glare - looking a lot like Lupin. Draco took a few steps back but didn't break the stare.

"Honestly, I'm trying to be mad at you. You have no idea of the extent of pain you put me through. I want to hate you." Harry replied in a monotone.

"I get it. I know how you feel, I-"

Harry's harsh laugh cut through his words and he raised an eyebrow. "You know how I feel? You know how I feel? Tell me than Dr-Malfoy, how do I feel."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked around the dim room for some moment before turning back to Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you are that your mad at me, I'm mad at me too. I want to make things better between us."

Harry shot him a confused glare and narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's hands gently, "I can't lose you again. Losing you.. it felt like I'd never be whole again. It hu so bad Harry. I'd rather die than not be with you. I want to make you happy." Draco said, his gray eyes pleading.

"Funny, considering you were the one who killed me." Harry said nonchalantly, he noticed Draco flinch but pretended not to care, "Do you know what would make me happy Draco?" Harry asked, feigning a sweet tone. After seeing Draco's nod he continued, "I would be really happy of you let me go. Now." Harry replied, removing this hands from Draco's.

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired, trying to hide his worry. He reached a hand back and ran it his hand through his hair, failing to hide his anxiety.

"Remus." Harry answered simply. And with that he popped up the stairs.

'How am I going to fix this?' Draco thought sadly. He did feel a small portion of the pull, and he felt like he needed to be with Harry, especially now, but he also knew Harry would feel the entire weight of the pull and if Harry was fine, he would could be too.

'But he's not fine.' Draco argued. He knew Harry wasn't fine, he knew he wouldn't be fine either. Seriously, his mate had just dragged him through the pits of hell and killed him while doing so. It really was no wonder why Harry wasn't happy with Draco at the current moment.

Draco, still feeling exceptionally worried for his mate dropped his head in his hands and took a deep breath, in that moment he knew he would do whatever he needed to do to ensure Harry's safety and well-being, both mentally and physically.

"Whatever he needs, I'll be there." Draco whispered into the darkness. He walked dazedly back to the couch and fell in a heap of desperation, something in him told him to find Harry, hold him close and plead for a second chance, but he remained on the couch, mentally praying for some kind of miracle or forgiveness.

After fleeing up the stairs, Harry tip toed into Remus's bedroom and sat on the edge of the man's bed as close as he could be too Remus without actually touching him. He winced when he felt the mattress dip and let out a small creak, but stayed where he was.

"Remy?" Harry whispered, "Psst, Remus." He slowly reached a shaking arm out and gently shook Remus's arm.

Nothing.

He let his arm drop and draw over the fluffy comforter. Slowly, he brought his hand back to his lap and resisted the urge to let out a self pitying sigh.

"Remus?" Harry whispered a bit louder, he was starting to get worried. 'Please Remy, I really need to talk to you!'

Still nothing.

"Moony!" Harry said, desperation giving his voice a choked sound as he brought his hand to the man and tried to shake the werewolf to consciousness. He felt a sense of panic drape over him, covering all other emotions and forcing them to leave, and he tried to steady his already distressed breathing. He heard the sound of his heart beat to turn into loud bangs and he put his hands together, desperate to stop their shaking.

"Remus! Please!"

Nothing.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still in need of some sort of comfort. He tried to take a breath as if to calm his emotions, but instead he felt a sob making its way up his throat and he choked on it. Harry wondered if it was too much to ask, to have some sort of comfort and happiness, waves of sadness started crashing into him, threatening to pull him down and drag him into the sea of his own misery. He felt his eyes water and he looked up towards the ceiling, willing the tears to magically go away, after all, he shouldn't be crying over something as small of this. He never cried. Why now? With the force of what felt like a bulldozer, Harry lifted his legs onto the mattress and curled into a ball and let the tears flow. After all of this, everything that had happened, didn't he deserve a little bit of comfort? Just a simple touch would do wonders right now, yet the sleeping man remained asleep. Harry reached out and laced his fingers through Remus's and gripped his hand tightly, not caring how childish he was acting. He stayed like that for quite some time and he lost track of time, just sitting there and taking what little comfort he could get. As slowly as he could he let go of Remus's hand and let his own fall to his side. With great hesitation, he stood up.

Harry, after casting one more desperate glance at Remus walked out of the room and down the hall towards the room he could sense housed Severus Snape. The door was closed and Harry felt a sob escape his mouth. 'Why am I crying? There's no need to cry!' He reprimanded himself angrily. Part of him was telling himself to just open the door, Severus wouldn't mind. The other half of him was reminded him of how much Snape hated him, and how he didn't even seem to care when Harry died was dead.

He turned away from the door, deciding he would be fine alone.

'He defended you against Draco though.' A small voice reminded him. Harry turned around, wiped a tear from his face and looked at the door. 'But can I really go in there? Will he get mad?'

Deciding that his want to not be alone overrode his want to not face the angry bat he slowly crept back-up to the door and opened it slowly. He was relieved when that the door didn't don't creak and he tip toed up to the bed and held his breath.

"Professor?" He whispered. Suddenly Harry felt very wrong being in the man's his room and a million thoughts slammed into his mind. 'What am I going to say if he wakes up? "Hey I didn't want to be alone so I ran to you because we're so close!" What if he pushes me out? What if he leaves and takes Draco with him? I can't live without Draco! I need him! Would he leave? I'd be alone, the full moon is tomorrow ni - that's why Remus wouldn't wake up! He never sleeps that hard though. Even when it's after the full moon and he's at his worst.' Fear and panic overrode Harry and he winced in realization. After he had died the man had probably gone into shock then depression and that would no doubt be extremely exhausting. His thoughts were pushed back and he felt anxiety rise again, 'Seriously though, I need to leave!'

Harry crept out of the room as fast as he could and ignored the slight groan that came from the potions master. He ran back downstairs and straight into a wall. 'Fuck me!' He thought, annoyed. He went to pick himself off the ground and flinched when he remembered who else was down here.

"Harry? Is that you? Are you alright?" A panicked Draco asked. He rushed over to Harry's shaky form and looked him in the eye, as if begging for forgiveness.

'Speak of the devil.' Harry thought closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to see those sparkling gray eyes, he felt like melting under the gaze but he stood strong. He looked away - knowing if he didn't he would quickly forgive the blond, and that wasn't something he wanted to do yet - and shook away the longing he felt pool in his stomach.

"Har?" Draco questioned softly, he gently grabbed Harry's hand and felt it shaking. "You okay?"

Harry leaned into the touch and found himself in Draco's arms. He shook his head and begged himself not to not cry.

"Was it Lupin? What'd he do?"

Harry smiled slightly at the protectiveness and shook his head. "No," he answered and frowned as his at how his voice wavered, making the word sound like it had multiple syllables. He cleared his throat, "He wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to be alone."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry over to the couch, still in his arms. "I'm surprised you didn't try Sev's rooms. I thought you were mad at me..." Draco murmured back and looked away.

"He did." Severus croaked from the stairs, sounding exhausted and completely oblivious to Harry's jump at the sudden appearance. "Then he ran off."

Draco felt Harry flinch in his arms so he held him tighter, the green eyed boy started to tremble and Draco shot a glare at his godfather. "Why'd you run off?" Draco asked into Harry's hair.

Harry stiffened but didn't pull away, "I didn't want him to be mad at me."

"And why would I be mad at you?" Severus asked, taking a hesitant step closer to the intertwined boys. He saw Draco shoot him another glare after Harry flinched again, but he prodded a bit more. "Harry?"

No answer.

"If anything, I'd think you'd be mad at all of us." Snape said quietly, "After all, we let you die."

Harry flinched harder this time as the bond produced more pain within him. Anything even remotely close to the remainder of his death hurt him, even if he was just reminiscing it. He felt Draco tighten his hold around him and run a hand through his hair. The bond settled a bit and Harry loosened his grip and pulled away from Draco a bit.

"No. I should've been stronger and stood up to Draco. I would've been fine." Harry snorted sarcastically and pushed himself back into Draco's chest.

Draco pushed Harry back and looked at him incredulously, the sarcasm had flew right over his head, "Why didn't you? Why'd you let me hurt you?" His voice broke at the end and Harry felt dread overcome him. 'Note to self, Draco and sarcasm don't mix well.' He thought.

He fidgeted for a moment, 'I should've stayed silent. Now what am I supposed to say, "Yeah Draco, I let you hurt me because that's what you wanted." Now that just sounds sadistic and masochistic! Gosh, Why am I so stupid!?' Harry mentally berated himself, wanting nothing more than to be slapped for his foolishness.

"To answer your question Draco," Remus groaned as he stumbled down the stairs, "Harry didn't really have much choice in the matter. He would've done whatever you asked of him. He still will." He warned, giving the blond a glare that rivaled Avada Kedavra.

Harry pushed himself out of Draco's lap and jumped into Remus's arms. He let himself bathe in the warmth that Remus gave have and ignored the protesting bond. Remus held Harry up and smiled, "I'm so happy you're okay, cub."

Harry nodded into the man's shoulder, holding back tears, "Me too Remy. I missed you so much!" Harry felt the bond add more and more pain, no doubt telling him to go back to Draco, but Harry ignored it, what he really needed now was to be held with someone who wouldn't hurt him.

"You okay Cub?" Remus asked, feeling the boy tense in his arms and his breathing start to sound pained. He reluctantly put the boy down and searched for answers. "Harry?"

"No. He's not. The bond is going crazy and I can only feel a small bit of it. What I can feel is hurting me almost and bad as crucio." Draco snapped with no real malice in his voice, glaring at his mate.

Harry pulled completely away from Remus giving and have him a pained smile and sighed. He crossed the room and sat in Draco's lap again. He immediately felt the pain from the bond lessen until it became a dull throb and Harry relaxed into the embrace.

"Sorry Dray." Harry apologized, snuggling further into Draco's arms. He felt the bond stop the pain and Draco smiled, realizing that he didn't ever want to leave from his position. He felt like a third year witch, head over heels and completely content.

"Don't apologize, it had to be worse for you. I'm sorry I let you die." Draco said, apologetic.

Harry considered his options and looked over to the two men in the room who moved onto the couch and both gave have him different looks. Snape nodded and smiled warmly at him. Harry immediately feared for the man - his face might crack from the unusual muscle movement! Remus looked at Harry and outwardly appeared indifferent. When Harry truly searched his face he saw an anchoring sting of hate and distrust pointed towards Draco. Harry nodded to the man and decided he partially agreed with him. He knew he would forgive the blond, but in time. He had let him die, after all.

"It's oka-"

"You bet your ass it's not!" Draco snapped and glared at Harry. "It's not okay! And I won't do it again, ever."

"Let me finish Draco." Harry bristled, although a smile was on his face at the openly protective side of Draco. "It's okay. I know you don't-didn't want me. It all happened so fast. And I'll forgive you... In time."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry back into his arms and held him tight. "I won't let you go again, Harry, I promise."

Draco heard the hiss of his godfather and watched him shake his head at Lupin, Lupin however ignored him and turned his feral glare to Draco.

Remus growled from his corner of the room and seemed to stare straight through Draco, seeing all his emotions and thoughts. Draco sat confused for a moment before he remembered the man's earlier comment of 'Don't make promises you can't keep.' Draco met the man's glare head on and whispered, "I promise."

* * *

 **You guys like it? I hope so. Anyways, thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed last chapter! Love all of you!**

 **(Oh and one more specific thank you to my amazing friend who has not only improved my writing, but also kept me writing. Thanks Megan.)**

 **Please Review! (And of course vote for Harry's Dragon form name.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took a bit, I'd say I've been busy, but I also must not tell lies so... I hope you all enjoy this! xoxo Oh and thanks to megp10, for making my work decent and readable!**

 **Warnings: Language. The fic is rated T for a reason. :)**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

 *****Chapter 11*****

* * *

 _"Potter! Get your bloody arse off of me!" Draco demanded and pushed him roughly to the floor. "What don't you get about go fucking die! There's no way in hell I'm bonding with a freak like you!"_

 _"Potter, what the hell. I thought we were all pretty clear when we said go and die. You're such a burden, and life is so much easier without you." Snape snapped and waved his hand as if the very image of Harry disgusted him._

 _"Remus?" Harry asked softly as the man walked into the room._

 _"Harry," Remus said, voice strong and eyes flashing angrily, "After what you did to Siri did you really think I'd forgive you? How daft are you? I remember telling you to go away quite some time ago."_

 _"Remy.. I didn't mean too. Please." Harry begged at a loss for words. He looked down at his shaking hands then up at Draco with tears in his eyes._

 _"Draco! Please? I don't want to die!" Harry begged, tears running down his face. He grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and prayed for him to feel his desire._

 _Draco sneered and pulled his hands away, "I don't care. I want you dead, they want you dead, we all want you dead, Potter. Can't you do one selfless thing?"_

 _Suddenly Draco, Snape and Remus's figures faded away and a thin form appeared on front of him._

 _"Harry, what's happened to you." A soft, wavering voice asked, looking him in the eye. She had long red hair and green eyes - his mother. Beside her stood his father, messy hair and square framed glasses._

 _"Mum?" Harry whispered, scared she would disappear if he were to talk to loud, or move to close. He had hope for a moment, finally he had found someone who didn't want him dead. He wiped away a tear and looked up at her, trying not to hope for anything._

 _"Why son?" James asked, speaking as suddenly as Lily, eyes narrowing at his son, however, a ghost of his signature smirk remained. After a brief moment of silence, James took an almost predatory stance, and reiterated, "WHY!?"_

 _James Potter watched his son flinch and bow his head in submission, and he crackled. He watched happily as his son - no a son wouldn't actually do this to him, but his heir, by blood only - began to tremble in fear._

 _"Why what?" Harry finally asked, voice breaking slightly as he looked over his parents hungrily, all he had ever wanted was for them to grab in him a hug, and whisper that everything would be alright, even when it wouldn't. He wanted them to hold him, to cherish him. He wanted to be their son, their only child. Most importantly, he wanted to be loved._

 _"Why did you kill us? We gave up everything for you. Lily had to quit her job at St. Mungos and I had sacrifice our time together, it's always ask about you! What do you give us in return?" He paused for a moment and let that sink in to his "son's" mind, glaring at Harry, but keeping his tone soft and cold, "Death, son. You bloody repaid us with death. A great thank you gift, really." James snarled._

 _Harry looked up at his mum, praying for mercy and kindness. Instead she just tilted her head slightly and gave a tiny frown, suddenly resembling Aunt Petunia very well. "Your father's right Harry, there are so many you've killed! And you continue to blame it on Tom Riddle."_

 _"But, I didn't kill you... I would never kill either of you, I lov-"_

 _Harry suddenly went flying through the air and landed on his shoulder painfully as heavy footsteps announced another persons arrival. Blearily, Harry looked up and his heart clenched and tears went to his eyes. Sirius._

 _"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU KILLED US! ALL OF US!" Sirius barked, baring his teeth at his godson who now had silent sobs taking him and tears sliding down his face._

 _Harry looked up at Sirius' shaking form, fear pooling in his stomach as tears continued to trail down his face. "But, Siri, I do love all of y-"_

 _"IF YOU LOVED US WE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" He raged, his eyes were darker than Harry had ever seen them and he had to hold back a flinch. 'This is Sirius,' he reminded himself, 'he would never hurt me. Right?'_

 _"Sirius please.." Harry begged, not meeting his godfathers eyes for fear of seeing hate and rage, and partly because his tears were blurring his vision, leaving him to see a blob radiating of anger._

 _He got no answer._

 _"Mum, Dad?..." Harry began, praying they wouldn't ignore him, he couldn't make himself look at them either._

 _And so, once again, he got no answer._

 _"Please?" He asked into the emptiness. His voice echoed around him, as well as his sense of desperation, which seemed to bounce around him, taunting him, reminding him of just how weak he really was._

 _Nothing._

 _Finally, he looked up. Sirius was gone. His parents were gone. His mate was gone. So was Remus and Snape. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. And even worse... The fog remained, but bright florescent lights buzzed on above him. Almost like a muggle schools light in a locker room or restroom._

 _"I love you." Harry whispered, barely moving his lips, almost not making a sound. Is this what's always going to happen? He thought brokenly, 'Maybe I really should die.' He looked around the now empty room and let out a single pained sigh, "I can't do this." He whispered aloud into the darkness that engulfed him and threatened to swallow him whole. Images of his parents and Sirius floated into his mind's eye and he brokenly sobbed "I love you."_

"Harry! Wake up!" Draco called, shaking his mates shoulder worryingly. He had woken to his mate crying and griping his waist tightly. He had heard the smaller boy murmur and whimper - causing to scare Draco more than anything. It reminded him of what happened right before Harry had died. He gulped and shook his mate gently again.

Bright green eyes, swimming in tears, were thrown open and Draco pulled his mate closer to him. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, not wanting to spook him anymore.

"I-I... You wanted me to die again. Remus hated me. Sev hates me. I killed them all. I don't want to die again Draco!" Harry cried, attempting to steady his ragged breathing. He shuddered and pushed himself into the embrace and let his mate's scent calm him. He slowly felt his sobs stop but tears still swam down his face.

"I never want you to leave me again." Draco said as he nuzzled Harry's head, "No one hates you. Remember just a few hours ago? Everything will be alright. I won't let you die again, okay?"

Harry nodded his head slightly but didn't move from his spot on Draco. "Hey," he murmured, suddenly very hesitant and shy, "Are you alright with all of this? You were kind of forced in to all of this." Harry asked, unseating his hands from Draco's top.

Draco sighed lightly and shrugged. "Honestly Har, I was completely forced into this. At first I was so angry... but I didn't know you. At least, not the real you. I knew what my father said about you.. and that was all lies. Every single word of it. I don't want to rush this, I don't want to hurt you, but I am open to trying a relationship with you. Okay?"

Harry didn't say anything or nod, but looked up as Draco looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of truth. Draco looked down sympathetically and held Harry's chin. "Okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Okay. I just... You're sure?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded and pulled Harry back to him. "If the bond is hurting you, you'll tell me right?"

Harry shifted but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, if you want me to.. Unless the bond shifts again you should be able to feel it though." Harry explained, completely oblivious to Draco's flinch.

"Harry.." Draco whispered, sounding exhausted, "I want you to be happy. Alright? If you're okay, I know I'll be okay too."

He nodded and let his green eyes slip back down. "Alright." He agreed, sounding slightly sad.

"Thank you." Draco said sincerely.

Harry nodded but nonetheless kept his tight hold on Draco, savoring the warmth he gave him. "Sorry for waking you." Harry apologized, not meeting the blond's gaze.

"Hey," Draco murmured, "If you're not okay I need to know. Nightmares fit into that category. Okay?" He stroked Harry's version of pajamas - which were actually an oversized, thin, t shirt and a pair of rugged cast offs. He suddenly frowned at the idea of his mate not having a proper wardrobe and voiced his thoughts.

"Well, I couldn't really get anything else," Harry mumbled, obviously ashamed of his clothes. Or rather, lack of clothes.

"We're going shopping." Draco announced and let his head fall onto Harry's head. "It can be your super late birthday present."

Harry groaned, he had hoped that no one would remember his birthday, besides, it already passed! "I'm going back to sleep." Harry muttered and let his full weight lean against Draco. Draco smiled and put an arm around him lazily and looked at the ceiling wondering if his mate knew it was already 7:34 in the morning. Deciding he would follow Harry's lead, he let his eyes shut and dozed off, praying Harry would have no dreams.

 **...**

"Harry! Wake up!" Remus's chipper voice called, bringing Harry out of his sleep. Harry shot a glare at the man and pushed his head further into the couch, noticing Draco's absence at once through the throbbing bond and the obvious lack of warm body pressed against his. He repressed a sigh and lifted his head slightly, still wishing for Draco's body underneath his.

"Do you know what today is?" Snape's baritone voice asked, sounding free of any malice.

His head still buried in the couch, Harry heard the clanking of dishes and groaned. "Is it the day I get to sleep in?" Harry asked dejectedly, sounding muffled thanks again to the couch.

"Harry!" Remus admonished, as if Harry had just declared he was Voldemort, "Come on cub! Think! What's today?"

Harry lifted his head and saw Severus and Remus sitting at the table. The table that had gifts on it. He rolled his eyes but gave each of them a soft smile, "My birthday was 5 weeks ago."

"And that's why we have decided to give you a late birthday party." Remus said, his eyes flashing in glee.

"What? Why?" Harry questioned, obviously confused.

"Oh come on! You're sixteen now! And you've finished your Dragon fae transformation! You deserve a party." Remus continued, awaiting Harry's response.

Harry went blank for a moment and suddenly jumped off the couch and ran into Remus's arms, "Wait?! I'm done? Transformation is done?!" Harry shouted, completely ignoring the birthday portion, but nonetheless happiness came off him in waves.

Harry quickly simmered down and joined them at the table, he began to scoop some food onto his plate when he suddenly became confused, "So I am fully grown in Dragon form? When did I shed?"

Remus nodded, answering the first question, then he explained, "You are, as of four hours ago, fully grown in your Dragon form, and you didn't. The book mentioned when a young Dragon fae goes through a large amount of emotional distress, magic takes care of it all."

"Hmmm." Harry responded in a way of answering and looked to his potions professor. "Where's Draco?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why? Can't you figure that out?"

Harry nodded, not telling him that the bond was flaring up because Draco wasn't with him. "Kinda. I can tell you he is upstairs and I can hear his singing, and I know that he is not in any distress or discomfort, but besides that I don't know."

Snape shrugged, "I assume he is in the shower still. He'll be down soon."

Remus however, picked up on the smaller hints Harry voice left him, "Why? Is the bond hurting you?"

Harry shook his head, it wasn't much pain, just like a little tingle... and a small bomb pulsing down his veins. 'This is going to be hell at Hogwarts.' Harry thought. 'Not to mention all the scents and sounds!'

He felt a headache start and Harry let out a quiet sigh, ignoring the startled look Remus have him. Trying to lighten the mood, which he had ruined, Harry turned to both men and smiled warmly. "Should I open the gifts?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically while Snape bowed his head slightly. Harry felt Draco's presence as he walked into the room and it took a lot of self-control to not jump up and run into his arms.

"Morning Harry." Draco said and kissed his cheek, letting his damp hair breeze over Harry's face. 'And he said he wanted to take things slow!' Harry thought with a flushed face and scooted a bit closer to the other teen, oblivious to the amused looks passed between the adults at the table. He felt his headache lessen as Draco draped an arm around him and Harry smiled to himself.

"Who's do you want to open first?" Remus asked, subconsciously pushing his gift a bit forward. Harry laughed and reached for Remus's. He slowly unwrapped the paper and felt a slight sharpness from the partially wrapped package. He couldn't hide his mixed emotions when he saw them. Four mirrors. Each one of them looked like pieces of broken glass but Harry knew better. Wiping a tear from his eye he pulled out of Draco's embrace and hugged Remus instead. He whispered thank you into the man's ear and quickly explained to the other two what the mirrors were and what they did.

"They all connect. We can talk to one another with these, all you do is say the name or names of who you wish to speak to and they'll appear in the mirror." Harry explained as he passed out the mirrors. After Draco and Severus had them figured out the mirrors were put down and Harry continued.

"Mine last Harry." Draco said after a quick pause and pulled Severus's gift to Harry. He nodded and opened the package. There was a book on defense, potions and charms. He fingered the weathered covers and smiled softly. "Thank you sir."

Snape nodded and cast a glance to the charms book first, "It was your mother's. She wrote a few personal notes in there. The defense book was Black's, Lily stole it in fifth year and gave it to me," Severus explained with a smirk, "and the potions book was mine. It's the one required for this year, but it has some of my personal notes written inside. I figured if you can make the potions correctly one won't have to pick on you as often."

Harry nodded to the man and noticed the flash of emotion in his eyes, "thank you again Professor, they all mean a lot to me." He said and bowed his head again.

Draco pulled Harry back against him and handed him a small but rectangular black box. Harry opened it with shaking hands, almost afraid of what it would be and was surprised to see a bracelet with emerald and silver clasps.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, fingering the bracelet with care, it was so beautiful.

Draco nodded, understanding the unasked question. "They're a set. It's not just jewelry. We can communicate through thoughts and it has a few other spells on it too." Draco explained. He placed his hand on his own, which was identical to Harry's and thought, 'See Harry? They work quite well.'

"Thank you." Harry said aloud, tears gathering in his eyes. This was all so much, and it was all so personal. He hugged Draco tightly and thanked him again through thought.

"Well, Harry, as long as you don't mind, I have one more thing planned for us as well." Draco added quietly after Harry pulled away. "Hogwarts starts back up soon and you need new clothes, and I'd like to take you out for the day."

Harry nodded and thought about it for a moment, then he turned to Remus. "Can I?"

Remus stood and stalked up to Draco, "Last time I left the two of you alone, Harry died." He said possessively. He watched as Draco's face fell and the werewolf stared him straight in the eye. "Do you swear not to hurt him?"

Draco bowed his head, "Yes. I won't let any harm come to him. We'd be back before dinner, Remus."

Remus sighed, "Fine. Take your mirrors."

Harry thanked him profusely and Draco smiled warmly, although he had a bit of apprehension. Last time he promised not to hurt Harry he ended up dead. He gulped but knew he wouldn't hurt Harry this time. He refused.

 **...**

 **Draco's POV**

Draco watched as Harry walked across the hall to his room and sighed. He double checked that his hand was nowhere near the bracelet and let his thoughts ricochet in his head. 'I can't hide it any longer and it's scaring me. I don't know what to do and will and won't hurt Harry. No matter what I won't hurt him. Never again.'

He walked up to the closest and grabbed out some of his finer robes, still deep in thought of how to tell Harry. On one hand it could just be a fluke. 'Maybe I'm just not paying as much attention.' He tried to convince himself.

He knew he was just making up excuses.

Draco slipped into the robes and sat down on his bed, sighing in defeat. He felt his hands start to fidget, but he was too lost in thought to care. After all, how do you tell your mate that you can't feel the bond between the two of you.

It had started fading when Harry had first woken up from his.. eh. Death. But then again, at least he could feel it then. As sappy as it was, he wished he could feel it again. Now he was confused. On one hand, he didn't want to hurt Harry, he had grown on him in a way. But on the other hand he thought back on the past and on how much hatred the two of them had shared! At least with the bond in tact, Harry couldn't really think about the hatred, Draco was stuck with the knowledge what used to be and it swayed his actions in the present too much.

His thoughts wandered and he started thinking further, 'But maybe that's why Dragon fae numb the pull for their mates, so they know that their love was real.' Draco thought in earnest. 'If their mate was you be swayed by false feelings they may as well have a false relationship as well.' Draco thought back to his mother and father, who were mates through Veela blood, but they didn't share a love... They believed they once did, when the bond was fresh, when they falsely felt for one another, but now they're bonded and feel nothing for one another It made sense in all reality... Draco was quickly brought out of his thoughts and resurfaced to reality once more

Still worried about the inevitable outcome, he walked out of his room and knocked on Harry's door. 'Come in.' Harry's voice seeped through in his mind. Draco grinned and opened the door. Immediately, he felt light headed. Harry was dressed in simple black robes, but somehow he looked stunning. He felt Harry's eyes scan his body and he laughed quietly, feeling like everything was going by so slow.

"You look stunning." Draco whispered from beside Harry's ear. He heard his breath hitch and he grinned, unable to hide the happiness he felt.

"You do too." Harry said, turning around and trailing a hand from Draco's shoulder down to his stomach. Draco saw the happiness he felt reflected in Harry's eyes and pushed down the hesitation and questioning side of him. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the floo.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

 **.**

 **After a LONG few hours of shopping**

"Do you want some ice cream?" Draco asked, his voice light.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied as he shoved the last of his shrunken bags on his pockets. "Mint chocolate chip please."

Draco nodded and went up to the counter while Harry sat down in a small booth beside the window. He knew something was up with Draco, but he wasn't sure what. Maybe he could get it out of him now.

He returned with the ice creams and sat across from Harry, "One mint chocolate chip ice cream for one Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed and took a spoonful of his ice cream. "Yum. Thanks Draco."

Draco nodded and Harry decided now would be a good time. "Hey Dray, you okay? You've seemed a bit off today."

Draco rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Draco. Please?" Harry asked, seeing straight through the lie, searching Draco's eyes. "I know something's up, just tell me." He continued. He watched as the gray eyes flashed and Draco looked away, as if trying to escape Harry's intense gaze - which he probably was.

"I don't know how to say.. it." Draco stalled.

"With words." Harry dead-panned, not breaking the stare.

Draco let out a heavy breath and nodded, sterling himself up, "Alright. I don't really know how to say this.. but I stopped.. uh... feeling the pull. I still want to be with you - eventually. But I don't feel the pull, and I can't _feel_ you any more. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded once then stared hard at the table. After a moment he looked up and burst into laughter. And not like a happy-go-lucky laughter, like a crazy, mechanical, 'I have to many emotions' kind of laughter. Draco grabbed Harry's hand softly and pulled slightly. "Harry?"

"Harry, you alright?"

"...I * _wheeze_ * can't believe it! * _laugh_ * This is so * _catching breath_ * fucking * _giggle_ * phenomenal! Why wouldn't this happen to * _giggle_ * me?!"

"...Har? ..."

Harry caught his breath and cleared his throat, a decent, although fake grin remaining on his face and his eyes seemed almost.. blank. "Ah. Well, to sum it up, the bond reached out to you when I was in need, and now that I'm no longer in need it will fade until it goes back to nothingness. Honestly, it's probably why you agreed to a relationship with me in the first place."

Draco looked at Harry, really looked at him and was surprised to see hurt and frustration lingering on his face. Draco held back the urge to pull the smaller teen into his arms and instead squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Har. Look at me... Please. Even if the bond were to dissipate, I wouldn't rid myself of you, I pr-"

"Oh yeah, if the bond were to dissipate I definitely wouldn't die the same day." He drawled sarcastically, "So you can promise that without worry, especially because I'd be leaving, not you." Harry agreed, a false look of happiness on his face. "Really Draco, it wouldn't be that bad." Harry continued, seeing the shocked look from his mate.

"But the bond won't.. uh... Right?" The blond asked, worry and dread suddenly filling him.

Harry put his head in his hands and took a deep breath, "I dunno." He answered, this time his voice free of sarcasm. "I don't know." He repeated, still buried in his arms.

Draco was alarmed to see Harry start shaking and hear small sobs escape his mate. He quickly switched sides of the booth and pulled Harry into his arms. "Shhh. What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, ignoring any looks that got tossed their way.

Harry shook his head slightly and looked up, somehow finding comfort in the silvery eyes. Draco watched as Harry pushed down on the bracelet and his thoughts blossomed into his mind. 'I'm just so tired of all of this.. it's so complicated. And I don't want to lose you. And Hogwarts starts the next week. It's just all so... tiring.'

Draco nodded sympathetically and ran his hand over Harry's, as if memorizing the shape of it. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way. No matter what." He soothed aloud.

Harry nodded and gave Draco a watery smile. Draco slowly sat up completely and tossed a few coins on the table, "Well, you ready to head ba-"

Harry suddenly jumped up from the booth and turned straight towards the door, he put himself in between the door and Draco then growled, gaining the attention of everyone in the shop.

Draco felt dread overwhelm him and grabbed Harry's shoulder tightly, giving them both a small sense of comfort.

They walked in and their eyes immediately went to Harry, who was now shaking in fear, as if all the anger had left him. Harry took a step back and flinched as he heard her sharp voice say,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where have been all summer? We've been worried sick! You disappeared from the world! The twins said you weren't even at the Dursley's anymore!" A fiery shouted, walking up to Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Who are you here with? I'll have to get the boys! And Ginny! We've all been worried sick! Why didn't you write us?!" She continued, squashing Harry in the mean time against her chest.

Draco just sat completely still in the booth, flabbergasted and utterly confused. Harry was scared of Molly Weasley. The one who had pretty much been a mother to him. Why?

Suddenly, four more red heads popped into the shop and all ran straight for Harry.

"Mate!? Where have you been all bloody summer! Mione's been worried sick!" Ron asked, searching Harry for any injuries.

"Ickle Harrikins!"

"Forge and I-"

"Gred and I-"

"We've been-"

"-awfully worried!"

"Harry? Why didn't you write?" Ginny questioned, sounding sincerely worried.

"Mate!" Ron called, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "You okay?"

Harry broke out of his trance and took another step back, feeling very overwhelmed and small. Weakly, he tried to answer them all, "I've been okay. Everything has been really busy so I couldn't write. I did leave the Dursley's and -"

"But why'd you leave?" Ron frowned, "They didn't do anything to ya right? I told them if they ever did anything like that again I'd -"

"No Ron!" Harry interrupted, "I'm fine. I really should get back now. I'll see you all back at Hog-"

"Oh, Harry dear, come for dinner. It's the least we could do. And you didn't answer my earlier question. Is anyone here with you?" She asked sounding very worried.

"Uh.." Harry reached for his wrist and unknowingly sent Draco his feeling of panic. Quickly, the blond jumped to his senses.

Draco stood up and walked to Harry's side. "He came here with me. And we really should be leaving.. I'm sure Lupin is already mad enough as it is." Draco said curtly as he began to drag Harry away.

"You're here with Malfoy?!" Ron asked, sounding both confused and angry. "Why him!?"

Harry shook his head and followed Draco out. "I'll explain at Hogwarts, Ron." Harry said tiredly turned back to his mate. "Lets g-"

"Please Harry, come for dinner?" asked.

Harry looked at all of them, Ginny looked mad, Ron looked outraged, the twins looked confused and just looked at him longingly. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know . Maybe."

And with that Draco apparated them home. Neither of them noticed who the man at the counter was, and that he was sitting with the one and only, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Dinner at the Weasley's? Yay or nay? Next chapter will definitely mention more of Harry's Dragon form and maybe a bit of fluff, maybe a lot of angst, I'm not sure yet. If you want anything particular to happen, drop a review or PM me. Thanks for reading! (Oh and reviews make a happy Julie. A happy Julie writes more and updates often!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Slight Ron bashing, T rated language.**

* * *

Harry held on tight to Draco and didn't let go until they were safely inside the Potter residence. Even then, he let Draco hold him for a moment more until he calmed down.

"Hey, cub, what's wrong?" Remus asked, eyes narrowed at Draco as he stalked into the room.

Harry turned and slid out of Draco's embrace, letting his eyes meet the worried amber ones. "Well, we saw the Weasleys. And we're invited over for dinner." Harry answered in a blank tone that held no emotion.

Severus quietly slipped into the room and watched as Harry hugged himself and glanced at Draco. There was definitely more to the story then he was suggesting. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, he spoke. "What else happened?" He inquired, his baritone voice not showing a single ounce of emotion.

Draco shot his Godfather a warning glance and slightly shook his head, Harry however, turned to him and looked at him brokenly, "I think the bond may be dissolving."

Harry quickly took a step closer to Draco - who in turn put out a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small sense of reassurance.

Remus was the first to break the silence. "What?!" He asked, as if I'd he hadn't heard it right, "That's not possible. If that happens, then you..." He trailed off, letting his eyes search the two he noticed how small Harry seemed, and reality slammed into him.

Harry - who had only lived 16 short years, could die (again!) at any given moment. His life rested in Draco's hands, and should the blond get angry or not be committed, his cub would die. Remus honestly didn't know if he could survive Harry dying again... Without Harry he had no one left. Absolutely nothing to live for. And, he realized in that moment, the thought of dying didn't actually scare him. It had always been more of the fear of being alone. In complete isolation. A shiver ran down his back and he jumped when he felt someone nudge his arm gently.

"Lupin. Potter asked you a question." Severus said, looking straight ahead. 'Did Snape just touch me? Gently at that?'

He quickly broke out of his thoughts and gave his full attention to Harry. "Do you think we should go to the Weasleys?" Harry asked, keeping his arms crossed around him.

"If you're up for it." Remus answered, feeling guilty for not listening the first time. Harry nodded and excused himself from the room, leaving Draco, Remus and Severus standing there awkwardly.

"Draco?" Severus asked after a moment, "Why does Harry think the bond is dissolving?"

Draco sighed and fumbled with his fingers, "Well," he drawled, looking between both men, "I can't really feel the pull any more.. So he thinks the bond is dissolving."

Severus watched as his godson opened his mouth, as if to continue, then shut it and shook his head slightly. Curious, he pushed a little more. "And...?"

That seemed to be all the push he needed.

"And he believes that the bond is forcing me to like him. He feels that without the bond I would still hate him. But I can't shake the feeling that he's wrong. I feel for him. Harry is... he's just... I don't know what. He's different." Draco explained as he blushed slightly and looked down.

Severus looked to Remus, who abruptly ended any of Draco's worry. "The bond, it doesn't work like that - at least according to the books and Journals. The pull makes you need your mate near you, and forces you to have contact. It can force pain on anyone who ignores it, but it can't force false feelings."

Severus thought for a moment, "How can you be sure?" He questioned. Part of him wanted to believe Remus, the other half of him told him there was more. A lot more.

"No magical power can force actual feelings. It's been tried, again and again, but it is impossible. Human feeling is irreplaceable, everyone's is different and there is so much depth to feeling, you can't force it or replace it. Often, a person themselves can't force a feeling. You feel what you feel, it's a programmed human necessity."

"Oh." Draco answered dumbly, as if he had just learned the secret of the universe, but he had no idea what to do with it. His wheels started turning quickly, looking for something to prove Lupin wrong. Aha!

"What about love potions!?"

Remus rolled his eyes and snorted, "A love potion creates an artificial or synthetic feeling that doesn't exist in human history. It magnifies the unorthodox "feeling"." He explained, "However. It's impossible to create that just from the bond. The bond between you and Harry is made from actual feeling, hence the reason why it is impossible."

"Exceptional." Severus said quietly, taking a quick glance at the other man who now held a higher rank in Severus's mind. Remus looked his way and smiled lightly, nodding his head in thanks of the small compliment, as unexpected as it was.

"I should find Harry. Make sure he's okay." Draco said quickly after observing the small and private comments.

Draco made his way up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry?" He called. After a moment of no answer he shrugged and opened the door. "You're decent right?" He asked, shielding his eyes with his hand. After another moment of silence he removed his hand and looked around the room. "Har?"

He heard a snort and quickly turned toward the noise. All he saw was the window. The open window...

"Harry?" He called out the window, scanning the yard. 'Did he go outside?'

Suddenly, a huge, beautiful, black dragon flew up and met his eye. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. There was a dragon, a huge deep black creature with shining emerald eyes. He immediately knew it was Harry, he could just feel it, it was unexplainable. This was Harry, his mate - who turned into a dragon. Not some small, cute human sized dragon, but a huge - completely dragon - kind of dragon. And he was magnificent. He cut off his thoughts of amazement and leaned a bit further out the window.

The dragon seemed to smile and let out a large smoke ring. Draco laughed and reached out to feel the shiny scales, smiling as he heard his mate let out a small purr, almost like a cat would.

The dragon fae nuzzled Draco's stomach and let out a small whine. 'Hop on!' Harry's voice thought. The blond looked down at Harry's .. feet and saw that his claw was touching his scaled wrist. 'How?' He thought back, looking at the ground worriedly, which suddenly looked miles away.

He heard Harry laugh through his thoughts then say 'Jump. I'll catch you. Or go from my head down.'

'You're neck has those sharp looking fin things!' Draco thought exasperatedly.

'Then Jump!' Harry's voice rang in his head. It sounded so happy, so carefree, Draco couldn't help but grin.

'You promise to catch me?' Draco asked, already pulling his legs over the window sill.

The dragon nodded and Draco steeled his nerves before jumping. Before he could let out the scream which made his way up his throat, he had landed on the green eyed dragons back. Immediately, Harry directed a thought to the blond, 'You okay?'

Draco nodded and mentally told Harry that he was fine.

'Hold on tight!' Harry's thoughts warned right before Harry angled himself slightly up and began flapping his huge, leathery wings faster. 'Ready?' Harry asked.

Before Draco could say no, Harry let out a huge spray of fire then dived straight down, folding his wings back and over Draco - who in turn held on the dragons back as tightly as he could. "HARRRRY!" Draco screamed aloud as the wings opened suddenly and be was jerked back up to his previous sitting position.

Draco shakily put his hand over his bracelet and thought, 'Harry. James. Potter. I could have died!'

Harry's laughter and voice bled through his mind as they landed on the ground. 'No, I had you tucked in my wings Dray! And with that death grip, no one could have pried you off!'

Draco flushed and ran his fingers over the scales, finding a sense of comfort in doing so. 'What else can you do?' He asked quietly.

He felt the muscles beneath him tense and the wings started flapping again, Draco watched as be suddenly seemed to be sitting on nothing. He could still feel the dragon beneath him, but he couldn't see him.

'You can turn invisible?!' Draco thought in awe.

The dragon fae let out a throaty growl, which Draco assumed was supposed to be a laugh, and watched as the deep black scales appeared again. Harry lowered them closer to the ground then thought, 'watch this.'

He let out a huge spray of fire in a circle then lowered himself into the circle and brought his wings around Draco snuggly. Out of the front Draco saw flames all around them and he mentally screamed at Harry.

'GET OUT OF THE FUCKING FIRE POTTER!'

'You scared, Malfoy?'

Had it been a different situation, Draco would've grinned, however he kept quiet as the wings opened completely and they flew back into the air. Harry let out another spray of fire, directly on top of the fire on the ground and Draco was once again amazed. The fire went out immediately and a ring of charred grass remained. Draco mentally urged for Harry to take them around the manor, and Harry complied.

After another 15 minutes, Harry heard Remus and Severus come outside and start bickering, soon followed by yells, so he landed softly, and let Draco climb down before he transformed out of his dragon fae.

"Harry, that was bloody amazing!" Draco declared, staring at his mate in fascination. "You're beautiful."

Harry ducked his head and Remus let out a low whistle. "Yes, Harry's dragon fae is beautiful." He sent a meaningful look to Severus, who just grumbled unintelligibly, and looked away.

Harry smirked at the man, knowing exactly why Remus made that particular comment, and waited for Remus to say what he came out here to say.

"Are we going to the Weasley's? If so we have to leave in thirty minutes." Remus searched Harry for any anxiety or reluctance, but he couldn't completely tell, so he softly added, "It's your choice."

Harry nodded, "Yeah all right. If Draco and Snape agree to go."

Draco immediately nodded and Snape looked at Harry for a moment. "If you agree to call me Severus in private, then I will agree to go."

Harry didn't believe his ears. Not only had the potions bat agreed to go, but he also agreed to let Harry call him Severus. Harry broke out of his thoughts and nodded, oblivious to Remus and Draco's amused faces.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry nodded, testing how the name rolled of his tongue.

Sna- no Severus let his lips quirk up, into a small smile and Draco laughed, then he turned on his heel and headed back towards the house, his robes flying behind him like a cape.

* * *

 **...**

 **The Burrow**

"Mum! Harry just flooed to tell us they'll be here in thirty!" Ginny exclaimed with a slight blush, "Draco is coming too." She added with a grin.

Molly Weasley nodded and waved her wand, taking the lasagna out of the oven, "That's great dear. Is it just the two of them?" She asked, pacing the kitchen in search of the spatula.

"No." Ginny sighed as she slumped into the wall, "Professor Remus and Snape are coming too." She explained sounding put out.

"Mmkay." Molly nodded distractedly, still looking for the spatula. "Tell your brothers to behave for me." Molly said, opening and closing cabinet doors left and right. "Please."

"Alright." Ginny answered as she handed her mother the spatula, which had been residing in the pantry.

"Fred, George, R-"

"No need, Gin. We're coming." George called, stomping down the stairs. Behind him, Fred, Ron, Charlie and Dumbledore walked in, all standing close in the cramped kitchen.

"Charlie? Dumbledore?" Molly exclaimed as she grabbed her second oldest into a hug, "When did you get here?!"

Charlie gently pushed his mother away. "I got repositioned.. Turns out there will be need for a dragon handler at Hogwarts." He explained, rubbing his neck subconsciously.

Molly immediately looked to Dumbledore, "Another dragon at Hogwarts!? Albus!? What is this about?"

"Ah, no need to worry." Dumbledore soothed as his eyes twinkled under his half moon glasses, "Charlie is more of a precautionary." He added.

Molly looked over all of her children and repressed a sigh - she just wanted them all to be safe and happy. Ron stood stiffly and didn't add anything to the conversation, which was odd for him. The temperamental red head had always been relatively talkative. The twins stood together, looking almost.. uneasy. Which was exceedingly odd, usually, they made others uneasy, using harmless pranks of course. Before she could ask what was wrong, the floo flared and the charm went off, alerting them to Harry and the others arrival.

...

"Everyone ready?" Remus called from downstairs, holding the floo jar in his leathery hands.

Severus was the first to enter the room, quickly followed by a chattering Harry and Draco.

"-but Draco!"

"No, I told you, a Malfoy-"

Severus cleared his throat, something he seemed to be doing a lot more often now and gestured to Remus and the floo jar. With flushed faces they each grabbed a hand full of powder.

"The Burrow!" Harry said with authority, tossing the powder to his feet.

Harry stumbled out of the Weasley's fire place and suddenly came face to face with Ginny and Ron, who were both entirely too close.

"Hi guys." He said lamely, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He felt Draco's presence behind him and took a half step back, craving a small touch of reassurance.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, launching herself into Harry's unsuspecting arms. She clung to him as the two adults flooed in. "I've missed you SO much!"

Hesitantly, Harry pushed her away gently only to be hugged by Ron, who usually wasn't a very touchy feely guy. He let Ron hug him as he stood there partially in shock. They weren't mad. They hadn't questioned him to death yet.

'You okay?' Draco's voice blossomed in his mind. Harry nodded slightly to answer his mate and followed the red heads into the familiar dining room. He was taken aback to not only see Charlie Weasley - the elder Weasley who lived in Romania, sitting at the table, but also the headmaster.

"Erm, Hello." Harry nodded to both of them. He looked farther down the table and saw four empty seats, after a slight pause, he sat next to Charlie and across from Fred. Draco sat beside him followed by Severus and finally Remus in between Snape and Ginny. The Weasley parents sat at each head of the table after Molly put all the food on the table.

"Well," she said, effectively breaking the silence, "eat up!"

"So Harry," Charlie suddenly spoke, "How have you been lately? I've heard from the twins and Ron that the past few summers haven't been easy." He asked, concern lining his voice. He passed the dish of lasagna to Harry and handed him the spatula.

Harry ignored the piercing looks he felt from Remus, Severus, and Draco, and instead plopped a portion of food on his plate. "I've been good. I'm sure the twins and Ron exaggerated my recent summers, they weren't bad." Harry answered with a slight eye roll.

Draco suddenly felt a foot collide with his shins and he glared at the red head twin in front of him, no doubt that kick was meant for Harry. And no doubt they'd all be having a nice chat later that evening.

"How have you all been?" Harry asked politely, looking at Mr. Weasley then at Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and swallowed her food before answering, "We've all been good dear. We've missed you though, it's not the same without you here."

Harry flushed, "I've missed you all as well."

"Harry, m'boy?" Dumbledore asked from beside Molly and Charlie, his eyes twinkling mysteriously, "Where have you been, if you don't mind me asking."

"We've been around." Remus answered for Harry, glaring at Dumbledore, "Like I said last time we met, it's unplottable." Remus continued, not letting his stare break.

"Ah, yes. I do remember you saying so." Dumbledore replied with a forced laugh.

"Although I do have a few questions..?" Dumbledore said, looking away from Remus's feral glare and into Harry's emerald orbs. Harry looked down and took a bite of his food, grateful for the distraction.

"Later Albus." Severus sneered. It was obvious the boy was uncomfortable, so why was the old fool pushing so hard? He glared slightly at his old professor and shook his head, now was definitely not the time.

"Just one question then. Why did Draco and Severus accompany you?" Dumbledore inquired, leaning forward - causing Charlie to lean back, and Harry to lean into Draco slightly. The man's presence was just so.. overbearing.

Harry acknowledged the question and answered in a slight monotone. "They are here because I asked them to be."

"But Harry!" Ron burst out, looking confused "They're the potions bat and your enemy!" He flung his hands up and let them hit the table hard, harder than gravity could push them down.

Harry flinched slightly as his fists met the table. He grabbed Draco's hand under the table and held it tightly to his, both for comfort and and a way to not let his anger get the best of him. "They're not. Severus," he said, drawing out the name slightly, "Has actually been kind and not at all judgemental."

"And Draco?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes at the blond beside him - which may or may not have caused feelings of jealousy inside of Harry.

"Draco is my mate." Harry declared with a slight grin, which was soon wiped off his face. He watched all the different expressions with a sense of hesitancy. Molly looked confused, as did Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore looked dazed, Ron and Ginny both looked angry, Ginny more so than Ron. Fred and George looked... protective. Like they were concerned, but not about Harry and Draco being together, more so about them in general. Charlie, he just looked blank and unsurprised, reminding Harry of Severus in a way.

"No! This is a prank! He-" she pointed at Harry, "-wasn't supposed to mess this up!" Ginny decided. She pushed her chest out slightly and stood up, pushing her chair behind her with a woody squeak. She looked between the twins and Harry with fire in her eyes.

"Miss Weasley!" Remus growled, eyes flashing amber, "I do not remember you ever having any claim over Harry! He is not an object!"

"Harry?!" She cried, looking both amused and outraged, reminding Harry of Bellatrix in a way. "No, I have no claim over Harry. I would NEVER settle for him." She said with distaste and a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked at Draco hungrily, "No no, Draco is mine." She declared.

Severus snorted, "Yours?" He asked, sneering and raising am eyebrow, "He is his own person."

Draco felt his blood start to pump faster as adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Yours? Ya think so?" He snorted, following the example of his godfather. "No, 'Miss Weasley,' I am with Harry." He said possessively with distinction, meeting her wanting and disgustingly lustful face with a sneer, "and Harry only!"

"No." She puffed, "I was promised-"

"Now now!" Dumbledore butted in, ignoring Ginny's glare and Draco's look of relief, "Lets all calm down. I'm sure Harry can explain over desert."

Remus was the only one to see Harry flinch slightly and look around the room, obviously panicking. He watched as Draco put both his hands on the table and Harry looked slightly crest-fallen. He could have smelt Harry's fear from miles away and it continued to come off in waves, worrying Remus further. They definitely shouldn't have come.

Remus met Severus' eye and nodded towards Harry. He watched as the potions master studied the boy for a moment before snarling quietly. "Get him out of here. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Remus nodded.

"Mmhm!" Remus cleared his throat and met Harry's gaze, "Excuse us for a moment." He said without warning and nodded to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened but he got up and followed Remus out of the room. As soon as they were in the next room Remus but up a privacy charm and pulled Harry in for a hug, hoping Harry could feel all the love he poured into the hug.

"Thanks Remy." Harry whispered, not letting go of Remus. He felt his rapidly beating heart quiet a bit and he tried to calm himself. "We shouldn't have come here." Harry mumbled, his voice breaking, "They all hate me now." He added brokenly.

"Hey," Remus growled, pulling Harry's chin up and pulling out of the hug slightly, "No one hates you. You've changed, it's their choice to either embrace you, the new you. Or miss out on everything that comes with you. You've done beautifully, Harry. Stop worrying so much."

Those words, 'you've done beautifully,' danced around in his head, taunting him, reminding him, hurting him. He felt his breath hitch as the memories flooded in. Sirius suddenly appearing, his kind, worried eyes. Him saying the same thing: You've done beautifully. His strained smile. Harry rewatched his godfather fall through the veil for a moment and repressed the sob threatening to spill out of his mouth. He forced himself out of depressing memories and quickly responded to Remus.

He laughed bitterly, "Yeah. It would sure suck to miss out on all of me - who doesn't want a wreck in their life?"

Remus looked down at Harry curiously, he had suddenly went from anxious and worried to bitter and almost depressed sounding. Part of him was dying to ask what triggered the reaction, but he pushed away the thought

He pulled Harry back into the hug and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" Remus whispered jokingly, eventually letting Harry go.

Harry sighed and looked down, praying his emotions would somehow go away. "We should go back." Harry said after a moment, slumping slightly and hugging himself.

Remus nodded with a slight frown and led Harry back into the room, ignoring the curious looks thrown their way, he sat back down in his chair and took a bite of the pudding placed in front of him.

"He's better. I hope." Remus answered quietly to Snape's questioning side glance.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, not wasting a second, "Could you...?"

Harry heard the small growl come from Remus and hid a small smile. He felt the stares of everyone and ducked his head, nodding slightly. "What do you want to know?" He asked quietly.

"Why him?!" Ron burst out, his temper flaring. He pointed a spoon at Draco and sneered. Then he suddenly reddened further and pointed his spoon at Harry, "And since when are you gay!?"

'I call dibs on punching him at Hogwarts.' He heard Draco's thoughts blossom in his mind.

"Because he is my mate." Harry stated, "And I've known I was gay since fourth year." He added with a slight blush.

"Woah! Hold the bloody hell up!" Ron shouted, spit flying out of his mouth, "Fourth year! Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were friends!"

"Now Mr. Weasley-" Dumbledore butted in, stroking his beard and letting his disappointed look fall over the youngest Weasley male.

Harry flinched and looked down, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks! Sorry really helps!" Ron said sarcastically, foaming at the mouth and ignoring Dumbledore.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed, "Stop it!"

"Y'know Harry," Ron continued, glaring at him, "I told you everything! About me, about my family, about my life! I thought you were real! I thought I could trust you. Seems I was wrong!" He raged, eyes flashing and fists shaking.

"That is enough!" Molly yelled, pointing at her son, "And you, you're grounded until Hogwarts!"

Ron turned to the twins and snarled, "Remember a few years back, when we were all grounded for saving the fag!? Now I almost wish we left him there to die."

"Yeah! Maybe you should have! Sure would've beat this!" Harry snarled, eyes watering slightly. No one besides Ron and the twins knew how bad it had really gotten. And for Ron to say that...

"Oh, next time, I will!" Ron smirked slightly, sounding absolute.

Fred glared at his brother while George looked slightly sick. "How could you say that?" George asked, looking horrified. He shook his head as Ron opened his mouth to continue,

"Because he's -"-

Draco stood up suddenly and stared at Ron, "You. Will. Shut. The. Hell. Up. NOW!" He demanded, his grey eyes held their threatening glare and he was happy to see Ron look away. Every one stayed silent and Draco looked at Dumbledore to see if he would say anything but instead he just winked and took a bite of his pudding.

After a moment he sat down and looked over at Severus and Remus, Severus merely raised his eye brows and Remus smirked at him. He placed a hand over Harry's and nudged him with his elbow slightly, earning a strained but grateful smile.

"Hmm." Dumbledore hummed, tapping his fingers against the table, seemingly oblivious to everyone and everything around him. Severus glared at the man while Harry just looked at him in disbelief. His mentor, ex mentor now, couldn't care less. And that hurt.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck tiredly and looking away from Dumbledore.

"YES!" Ginny suddenly squealed, "Why-"

"Actually Harry," Fred but in, flashing him a sympathetic grin, "I have a question."

Harry nodded and looked down, bracing him for whatever would come next.

"How are you?" Fred asked simply.

Harry looked up, dumbstruck. He gulped and nodded, "I'm fine." He answered hesitantly, looking between both of the twins, trying to find their angle.

"Excellent!" George expressed. "Then I believe-"

"-that it's well beyond-" Fred continued.

"-time for you to leave." George said.

"After all, all we're doing is-" Fred added.

"-stressing you out." George explained, rolling his eyes at his family.

"And we apologize for our family's poor behavior and their rudeness." Fred finished, suddenly standing. He walked around the table and to Harry. He gently pulled out his chair and Harry stood up, only being stopped by the red head pulling him into a quick hug.

George walked around the table and shook Draco's hand, than gave Harry a quick hug and led them out of the room in silence. Severus and Remus followed behind them quickly and let themselves out, thanking the twins.

"Thanks guys." Harry muttered with a grimace. "I'll see you at Hogwarts...?"

They nodded and shut the door after hearing Ron yell something unintelligible.

* * *

 **...**

 **Potter Manor**

 **7:56 PM**

"Well. That was hell." Draco said as soon as everyone had cups of tea and they were all sitting on the couch.

"Yes. I'm sorry about all of that, Harry." Severus apologized sincerely, "I now know why they're known as a family of blood traitors." He sneered, sipping his tea.

"It's alright." Harry mumbled quietly, leaning into Draco's side. He felt the blond wrap and arm around him and he snuggled into his side more, finally feeling a bit better.

"It's not. You can't let them treat you like that." Remus said sternly. His face changed abruptly and he leaned forward, suddenly looking very curious, "And what were they all talking about when they mentioned previous summers?"

Harry looked down into his tea and took a sip, trying to think of a way to direct a distraction and get attention off him. Aha..."The real question is what was up with Ginny. I'm worried she's up to something." Harry said.

"Yes. That was.. most interesting." Snape agreed, casting a sideways look at his godson, who shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"She tried to say she had claim over me!" Draco cried, shaking his head slightly. His nostrils flared and he looked at Harry, "You know I won't cheat on you, right?" He asked, suddenly losing his edge.

Harry nodded, in truth, if he were to cheat, Harry would feel it. So even if he did, it wouldn't go unknown. "Yeah." He answered.

"You'll have to protect me." Draco joked, pulling Harry closer and giving him a charming smile, "Heaven forbid the Weaselette touches me."

"No worries love," he said sarcastically, "she only bites."

Draco looked genuinely worried for a moment and let out a strangled sound and let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder as he repeated, "nonononononono."

Harry let out a small laugh and Severus snorted. Remus turned back to Harry and raised his eyebrow, "Are you done avoiding the question now?"

Severus smirked while Draco looked shocked. "That was.. sly." Draco said candidly.

"The hat did want to put me in Slytherin." Harry deadpanned, sipping the last of his tea.

"What!? The Gryffindor golden boy a snake? I don't believe - " Draco suddenly looked at Harry and shook his head, looking half amazed and half annoyed, "You cunning bastard! You did it again!" He exclaimed.

Harry sighed and moved so he was lying his head in Draco's lap. "Well..." he began. He told them "nearly" everything. Leaving the "occasional" happenings of his "rough handling" to himself. He also kept out the part of him not eating for weeks at a time. And the endless chores... He told them of his Aunts nagging. And avoided more questions by bringing Sirius into the conversation. After a few more minutes of "explanation" they all looked at him doubtfully, but stopped pushing the subject so hard.

After a while more, they all retired to bed. Remus was the only one to stay downward, insisting on cleaning the kettle.

Remus knew Harry was lying. Well, maybe not necessarily lying.. but definitely not telling the whole truth. He had seen Harry in third year in the train, he was as thin as a stick. He also remembered seeing inexperienced glamour on him. Harry couldn't be abused..? Right? Just the thought itself drove Remus to anger, if anyone had dared to lay lie a hand on HIS cub, there would be some serious hell to pay. He dried the kettle quickly and turned to go up to his room. What if-

"You noticed it too?" Severus asked, appearing from the stairway and giving Remus a knowing look.

Remus nodded, "You don't think he could've been..?" He questioned, voicing his fears.

Severus blinked then looked away, refusing to meet the other man's gaze. "I believe there is a history of possible abuse." Severus finally said, saying his words slowly, as if calculating each word and how their value would add together.

Remus looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "How can you be sure?" He asked, eyes sweeping the room as of looking for intruders.

"Some of my Slytherins have been." Snape answered simply. "I have reason to believe it was more than just emotional abuse." He continued.

Remus took a step back, stressing himself slightly by holding onto the counter, "I-I don't know what to say. Why wouldn't he tell us?" Remus asked, looking slightly lost.

"Fear, most likely." A new voice answered. Draco swept into the room and jumped onto the counter, ignoring the look of confusion from the werewolf, instead he looked directly at Severus.

"He told me a bit about it. Not the watered down stories." Draco said softly, hugging himself.

"And..?" Severus questioned, praying there was nothing huge involved that would haunt Harry for the remainder of his life.

"Well, he said-"

"He also told you not to tell them." Harry said suddenly as he stormed down the stairs unannounced. He shot a glare at the blond and Draco winced. Harry looked at the two adults and rolled his eyes, "I wasn't abused. I'm fine. We're done talking about this." Harry declared, eyes daring someone to disagree.

"But Cub-"

"No." Harry growled threateningly, his eyes seemed to darken for a moment and he glared at the man. Remus suddenly let out a small whine and ducked his head, subjecting to be submissive.

Draco looked at the two in confusion. "What just happened?"

Harry broke out of his mind and looked at Remus, who still was looking down submissively. "Shit, I'm sorry Remy." Harry apologized, feeling guilty. Remus immediately looked up and his eyes looked a bit less amber. He waved away the apology and turned to the two oblivious people in the room.

"What happened was Harry let his dragon take control and brought out the wolf in me. Harry demanded dominance and Moony had to show respect. That is how creatures work. Because Harry not only larger and stronger than me, but also because he holds a larger status, he is able to use his dominance to almost all creatures. " Remus rambled.

"But I though Harry was the submissive." Draco said uncertainly, looking between Harry and Remus.

Harry laughed, "I am. In our relationship. However, if it came to protecting you or providing for us, I am able to establish dominance." Harry explained with a small smile. "But don't you think for a moment I will be a pushover!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Draco responded dimly, looking exhausted.

Remus, noticing this, pulled Harry in for a quick hug and kissed him on the forehead, "Now it is time for bed. It's been a long day."

Together, the four of them headed up the stairs and departed into their own rooms and fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Alright my lovely readers! Should Ron come to his senses? Did you like Ginny? -I've always read about Ginny being obsessed with Harry, so I wanted to change it up. Next chapter will include some action and a side of Harry I haven't mentioned before. :D I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Oh I made a _new one shot_! You should check it out and _review_ , it's very angsty! :) **

**I'm closing the Harry's Dragon fae name poll soon, so vote NOW! I don't care if you vote through the poll, a review or even a PM, just please vote! **

**Please review! (I read each and every one of them!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLLLOOOOO everyone. This chapter is short - I'm sorry, but Ill try to update soon. :) Please R &R! **

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to the wide orbs of Draco and scowled, pulling the blanket up higher to hide his face.

"I could get used to waking you every morning." The blond teased, crawling over Harry, pulling his blanket down and poking his bare chest.

"Go 'way Dra'!" Harry slurred, pushing Draco away with no avail.

"Haaarrrrrrrrrryyyyy!" Draco whined, drawing out his name and forcing his eye open as a child would do with his fingers.

"No."

"Wake. Your. Ass. Up." Draco demanded, his grey eyes narrowing slightly. He leaned closer to Harry and -

"Argh!" Harry growled, throwing himself at Draco and pinning him under his smaller body. "I wanted to sleep!" Harry declared, keeping the struggling Draco pinned down.

"Sorry." Draco said in a strained voice, trying to move his arms or legs. Any limb really. "Hey Har, you wanna let me up?" Draco asked, suddenly hopeful. He looked up at Harry's green eyes and gave his best puppy dog face, which was ignored. So he dropped his gaze.. to Harry's bare chest. And he soon realized that his mate was only wearing boxers. Quickly, he turned his gaze back up to Harry's face.

Harry saw Draco's gaze wander and he couldn't help but flush slightly - remembering his state of undress. Nonetheless, he grinned and leaned down next to Draco's ear, "Not really," he breathed in answer to Draco's forgotten question. Draco shivered slightly and tried again to push Harry off him. Again, he failed.

"Boys!" Snape barked, suddenly appearing at the door and scaring both teens, "No time for that! We're leaving soon. The Hogwarts express boards in half an hour!"

Harry rolled off of Draco, hiding his sigh and walked to his dresser before slipping into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 'Stupid bloody Potions Masters.' He thought as he shook his head. Draco waited patiently and they walked downstairs together.

"Morning cub." Remus greeted distractedly in a slight slur. In one hand he balanced a stack of books, in the other he held a crumpled up paper. His coffee was floating behind him and his wand was held in his mouth by his teeth. He put everything down and hugged Harry quickly before smashing everything into a bottomless bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Done yet Remy?" Harry asked jokingly. He gestured to the miscellaneous stacks piled around Remus and shook his head with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you got enough?" Draco questioned seriously.

Remus rolled his eyes at the same time as Snape walked in and snapped his fingers at them and barked out orders, "Leave R-Lupin alone. He's worried enough already. We've got to go in five minutes if we don't want to be late."

Remus looked away and nodded, rushing into the other room while Harry and Draco just shared a look of slight annoyance and headed upstairs to grab their forgotten trunks.

"Do you know what Remus is teaching yet?" Harry asked quietly as they raced up the stairs like children.

"No. Sev wouldn't tell me. The bloody menace." Draco returned with a slight glare pointed towards the potions master's rooms.

"Ah." Harry nodded, grabbing his trunk, shrinking it and stuffing it into his pocket. "You ready?" He asked Draco quickly, thumping down the stairs.

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Can't wait to talk to Dumbledore." He said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head, unable to say anymore as they were now with the adults, and stood by Remus.

"You two will floo to 9 3/4, okay?" Remus said, brushing a hand through Harry's hair casually.

"Yes Remus." Draco nodded as Harry gave a hug to the man who he would see in a few hours. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and nodded to Harry before saying, "Platform 9 3/4!"

Harry followed his lead after saying one last goodbye to Remus and Severus, who would floo directly to the school. Harry quickly found Draco and stuck to his side. All the sounds seemed to echo off one another and all the scents fought for his attention as he followed Draco down the train isle and into a compartment.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. "What's up?"

Harry shook his head, "It's all so overwhelming."

"Yeah. I know. Only two years left though." Draco nodded sympathetically.

"No," Harry shook his head again, "I mean, Yeah, but no. All the sounds and scents! It's driving me crazy."

"Oh." Draco responded, leaning back casually, "maybe it's just the train."

"Ha." The raven haired boy laughed, "Anyways, I'm going to go find the trolley. I'm hungry." Harry claimed, standing up.

"Alright." Draco said, "Get me something, will ya?" He asked as Harry walked out. A small sense of anxiety welled in him and he had to remind himself that they were on the Hogwarts express, what's the worst that can happen?

So far inside his own thoughts, he didn't notice a certain Weasley sneak in his compartment and lock it behind her.

"Draco." Ginny greeted breathlessly. She stepped closer to him and sat down, scooting much to close for comfort. "So nice of you to ditch the Dodo." She whispered in his ear.

Draco felt dread run down his spine and he scooted away from the red head, "Get out Weasley. I'm with Harry."

She leaned closer so he could feel her breath on his cheek and smell her fruity scent, "But do you want to be?" She let her hand graze his thigh and run over his lap, enjoying how the blond squirmed in his seat.

"We-Weasley. Get out. Please. Harry will be coming back soon." Draco said in a strained voice, hating himself for how weak he sounded. He felt her hand run his inner thigh and he leaned away from her and scooted further down the compartment until he was against the wall.

"Oh, but Draco," Ginny breathed, standing up and suddenly straddling the blond, "You don't want me to leave. Quite the opposite, really." She started tracing her lips around his collarbone and Draco stood up, letting her fall off his lap.

He stood, unable to form words as he steadied his breathing and stared at the red head in shock. What on earth was she doing?! She pulled herself up and pushed Draco into the wall, slipping her leg in between his. "You can break it off with Harry," she whispered as she brushed her hands through Draco's hair, "Your father already approved," she continued, bringing her mouth to his neck and nibbling softly. "At least consider it." She added, working her way up higher. She ground her hips against his trembling ones and pulled his earlobe into her mouth as her hand slipped around his waist and down to cup his bottom.

Draco felt her let go of his ear and start kissing his neck again. This was so wrong. He told himself to push her away, that he was disgusted with this horrid woman, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt her hand slip between his legs and rub his inner thigh again. He was appalled to hear himself let out a guttural moan as she sucked that one spot on his neck. Draco quickly pushed her away at that moment and turned to the door, needing to find somebody, anybody really who could get him to Harry.

He went to pull away only to feel the Weaslette suck harder at his neck and scrape her teeth against his flesh. "Weasley! Stop!" He demanded.

"Draco." Ginny breathlessly whispered, going onto her tip toes and leaning in closer, wrapping her hand around his heated neck, "It's alright. Trust me." Her voice got heavier as she spoke and he sensed an actual sense of desperation.

Before he could say anything else he felt her lips trail down his neck and back up again. "Gi-Ginny please." He asked, trying to pull himself away. "Please."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his jeans and pressed-

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Harry screamed angrily. He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off of Draco. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled, face flushed in anger. He shot Draco a furious glare filled with rage and turned back to Ginny.

"WHY GINNY?! WE WERE FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU!?" Harry screamed. Tears ran down his face but he wiped them away angrily and stepped closer to her, pushing her up against the compartment wall. "DO YOU LIKE BEING UNABLE TO ESCAPE!?" Harry yelled. He pushed her roughly back then paled, as if he just then seemingly noticed what he just did.

Harry gulped and put a blank mask on as he opened the compartment door and pushed Ginny out, not caring that she almost fell. He turned to Draco and let his mask fall away. He stalked up to the blond and raised his eyebrows after taking a deep, calming breath.

"How the fuck could you..?"

"Harry, I'm so sor-"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Harry demanded, shoving Draco against the wall. He felt the blond struggle and he felt the bond pulse, threatening him with pain, but he ignored it all and shook his head. Harry let Draco go and turned away heading for the door.

Before he even took a step away he swung back around and stepped up to Draco again, "WHY HER?"

"I didn't-"

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?!" Harry screamed, hurt lacing his voice.

"Nothing! She forced herself on me!" Draco cried desperately.

"AND YOU LET HER!" Harry raged. He took a deep breath and turned away slightly, "you let her." He repeated to himself.

"No Harry! I want you! Not her! Not anyone else! Just you! Harry please!" Draco claimed, pulling Harry forward slightly. He prayed that Harry could hear the truth in his voice, the absolute disgust in himself, and the need that he felt.

"OH YEAH, YOU SURE SHOWED ME - !" Harry screamed, his voice breaking at the end.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Draco suddenly screamed back, his eyes watering slightly, "DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED THAT!?" He asked. "I DIDN'T!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU-"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! I TRIED TO PUSH HER AWAY!" Draco screamed back while wiping away his tears off his beet red face.

"AND WHAT STOPPED YOU!?" Harry yelled, pushing Draco against the wall again. "WHY DID YOu. How could you!?" He took a breath and cleared his throat quickly, "YOU PROMISED ME!" He roared.

"IM SORRY!" Draco yelled eyes flooding by now.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENO-"

Draco immediately crashed their lips together, for a moment Harry just stood there, shocked. After that moment, Harry jerked his head roughly, breaking the kiss, and gasping for breath as he did.

"Draco.." Harry mumbled out, trying to ground himself as his shocked mind scrambled to think of something to say to get Draco off of him, "What the fuck-mmph!"

Draco kissed Harry again before he could utter a word out. He kissed him harder then before, wanting to taste him again. Harry suddenly took control and cupped the back of Draco's neck, tilting his head back as he deepened the kiss. Somewhere in Harry's mind he knew he should push Draco away, but the longer they kissed the weaker his protests grew. The undeniable warm and tingly feeling in his chest was only spreading and the urge to fight against it was quickly being diminished.

'Finally.' Harry thought as Draco's arms slid slowly up his body, and wrapped up and around Harry's shoulders, kissing him back just as hard as he allowed himself to melt into Harry's hold.

Draco lifted his hands up further and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, and tilted his head to the side slightly, feeling weak in the knees. Harry slowly wound his arms around Draco's waist and he pressed up against him harder. Draco felt a shiver work it's way up his spine at the movement and he slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, biting it afterward. Harry's lips parted, almost releasing a quiet groan but Draco wasted no time slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, effectively silencing him.

Harry suddenly pushed Draco away and breathed heavily. "Draco stop." He whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Draco nodded slightly, catching his breath as well. For a moment it was all silent besides their breathing until Harry stood suddenly, took a step backwards and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Why..?" Harry asked, temper flaring again. "Why would you use me like that!?" He sounded so hurt.

"I didn't!"

"You did." Harry nodded as be started towards the door.

"Harry!" Draco called, pulling the other man's shoulder, "Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Draco declared.

"Of course you didn't."

Draco strained to see Harry.. He looked broken.. all over again. He watched as Harry shook his head and shrugged Draco's hand off. He turned away again and Draco suddenly pulled him back again, needing some sort of reaction to let him know they'd be okay.

"Harry! STOP!" Draco cried.

Harry ignored the blond and took a step closer to the door. "HARRY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Draco screamed, suddenly jumping in front of Harry and blocking his way out.

"Please... Please Harry," Draco looked up into those green orbs and lifted his hands up to Harry's chest and pushed him back while fighting back tears, "Don't leave me." He whispered as he suddenly slumped against Harry.

"Don't leave me." Draco whispered against Harry again. "Pl-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FERRET BOY?!" Suddenly, all four male Weasley's burst into the compartment followed by a tearful Ginny.

"If you hurt her-"

"We'll kill you." Fred and George stepped forward and glared at Draco, seemingly oblivious to the boiling Harry beside him.

"What'd you do!?" Ron demanded, suddenly grabbing Draco by his shirt and shaking him.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, he grabbed Ron's wrist and shoved the red head back. He looked past all four male Weasley's and right to Ginny. He stalked forward and stood a few steps away from her when he mockingly said, "Why don't you tell them what you did, Gin."

The girl flushed and tossed her head up, "I was hurt by Draco. He threatened t-"

"THE TRUTH!" Harry suddenly yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry felt Charlie, Fred, and Georges curious looks piece his back along with Ron's death glare, but he didn't take his eyes off Ginny.

"He isn't happy with Har-"

"GINNY!" Harry shouted, taking a half step closer.

"DRACO DESERVES BETTER!" She shouted at once, "HE DESERVES SOMWONE WHO CAN LOVE HIM, WHO CAN PLEASURE HIM NORMALLY!"

"Normally?" Charlie inquired, looking puzzled and hurt, "What do you mean: Normally?"

Ginny blushed as she felt all the stares land on her and she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I mean, it's not normal! They can't be together! They both are boys! Draco will NEVER be happy with Harry!"

Harry growled at her as Charlie looked at her, obviously hurt. "Gin. Is that really how you feel?" The twins glared at her as she nodded, causing Charlie to look down and clam up. His sister's opinion mattered to him, and it hurt that she thought so badly of.. him.

"Ginerva, Don't you think that was a little much!?" Fred asked, shaking his head at her. Ashamed.

"Nope. Draco will never be happy with Har-"

Before she could finish her sentence she watched in horror as Harry pulled Draco closer and noticeably slipped his tongue into her Draco's mouth. And he enjoyed it! They both did! She saw Draco wrap a hand around Harry's waist and Harry do the same as they deepened the kiss. After a moment more Harry pulled away with an audible noise and Draco smirked at her.

"Y'know, I think MY MATE looks pretty happy. Actually, if the bond isn't lying then I'd say he's more than just happy." Harry deadpanned, glaring daggers at the red headed gir He was completely oblivious to the hungry look coming from Charlie, pointed towards both him and Draco, and instead he turned to Ginny again.

"You are a disgrace! You filthy, whor-"

"If anyone's a whore it's you." Draco interrupted casually. He ignored Ginny's hurt glare and instead glared at Charlie, noticing his gaze on both him and his mate.

"Says you, you-"

"Give it a break." Ron said tiredly from the corner. He turned to Harry and Draco tiredly as he said, "Harry, I apologize for my behavior. We'll talk more in the common room, okay?"

Harry shrugged as Ron led Ginny out and George and Fred followed them out after murmuring quiet apologies to Draco. Charlie hung about for a moment and just looked at them for a moment as if something was missing.

"I'm sorry guys. You how Ginny is.. We have to stand up for her sometimes though." Charlie apologized, "Big brothers duty." He finished, running a hand through his hair and walking out of the compartment slowly.

After a moment of silence Harry cast a quick tempus and spelled there trunks down. "We should be at Hogwarts in half an hour." Harry informed albeit coldly.

"I'll spell the door locked." Draco said quietly as they both quickly slipped into Hogwarts robes. After a moment of awkward silence Draco finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Draco said softly.

Harry simply nodded and kept his face towards the wall behind Draco.

"One more thing.. Just Promise me one thing?" Draco asked, suddenly seeming very hesitant and worried.

Harry hummed and nodded so Draco continued, "Just promise me we'll make it through this..to the end?"

* * *

 **BETAED BY THE ONE AND ONLY: megp10! Woohoo, a big round of applause to her because she makes sense of my chicken scratch!**

 **So? Did you guys like Ginny or hate her? And just to be clear Charlie will not be involved with Harry and Draco in any romantic way whatsoever! Tell me what you think, and if you want anything in particular to happen shoot me a PM or review! Thanks! Love all of ya! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took a bit, but it's here now. Hope you all enjoy! An extra special thank you to Megp10, my PHENOMENAL beta! Without further ado...**

"Dialogue."

'Thoughts.'

::Parseltongue::

* * *

 *****Chapter 14*****

* * *

The welcoming feast had just started and yet it seemed to have been going on for hours! Harry seated himself by Neville Longbottom and the Weasley twins - who were currently trying to get Harry to laugh.

Draco, at the Slytherin table, sat in between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, across from him was Pansy Parkinson - who looked like she wanted nothing more than to eat him up. Every few moments he would glance over at Harry and shoot him a concerned look.

"AND NOW FOR THE SORTING!" Dumbledore's voice rang out suddenly. Harry whimpered - his dragon fae transformation had its drawbacks, sensitive hearing was one- and the twins immediately gave him a candy wrapped in a pale green wrapper. "For the noise." Fred murmured. Harry nodded thankfully and popped the candy in his mouth. It seemed to dull the sound considerably, just enough so he could hear what was going on.

The sorting went by fast, there were only 17 first years. 5 Gryffindor, 5 Hufflepuff, 4 Slytherin and 3 Ravenclaw. Harry felt the candy's effects ware off almost directly after the sorting and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Even without the sorting hat's screams it was still exceedingly loud in the Great Hall.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING! I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE OUR RETURNING DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS PROFESSOR, REMUS LUPIN!" Dumbledore continued after the sorting. He promptly sat down and Remus waved once then continued eating. The roars from the Gryffindor table were loud, but the other three tables respectfully clapped, although you could barely hear them.

"Hey Harry!" George exclaimed. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face and immediately Harry flinched back slightly and directed all of his hearing towards them, which also happened to be towards the rest of the great hall, and all the other noises. "Wanna hear a joke!?" George asked with a grin.

Harry winced at how loud it was and all the scents that filled his nostrils, but nodded anyways.

"Why doesn't Voldy wear glasses?" George asked with glee.

Harry shrugged and Fred answered, "Nobody nose!" Both twins and a few others around them burst out in loud laughter that seemed to drill into Harry's ears and ricochet in his head. He slowly put his hands up to his ears and only slightly muffled the sounds.

He saw Draco, from across the hall, raise his eyebrows and mouth, 'you okay?' Harry nodded, and brought a hand down to his bracelet. 'I'm fine. It's just all the noises and scents!' Harry thought.

"Whatcha got there Harry?" Neville asked quietly, in a near whisper. Harry looked up, remembering the quiet boy was sitting with them and hastily threw his hand off the bracelet.

"It's, uh, just a bracelet. I got it for my birthday." Harry answered. He immediately knew Neville saw right through his lie but he didn't question him further, which Harry was thankful about. Instead, Neville just hummed and took a small bite of his mashed potatoes.

Suddenly, a small letter enveloped in a silvery ribbon landed in front of him. He opened it and immediately noticed that it was Dumbledore's handwriting.

 **Hello Harry. I hope you had an enjoyable summer. I hope you and Mr. Malfoy don't mind meeting me in my office after the feast. I look forward to seeing you.**

 **P.S. I have an abundance of cockroach clusters!**

After Harry had read through the note and folded it back up, Fred shot a curious look at him.

"It's from Dumbledore. I assume it's for my, er, sleeping arrangements." Harry said, giving both twins a look and glancing sideways at Neville.

"You aren't sleeping in Gryffindor, Harry?" Neville inquired, raising his eyebrows and turning to face Harry a bit more.

"Er. Um no. I'm not." He paused, "At least I don't think so. I'll let you all know back in the common room if you'd like." Harry offered hesitantly.

George was the first to nod and immediately agree, "Yeah. Sounds great Harry!" The other two echoed him and Harry felt his bracelet tingle. He immediately opened his mind to let Draco's thoughts come in and flinched when he heard the raised voice start reprimanding him.

'Harry! I've been trying to get your attention forever!' Harry looked up and saw Draco did indeed look slightly annoyed and anxious.

'Sorry.' The Gryffindor apologized.

'Don't apologise. Anyways, did you get the letters from Professor Dumbledore and Severus?'

'I got one from Dumbledore. What did Snape say?' Harry asked. He looked up at the head table and saw both Remus and Severus deep in conversation.

'Oh. Uh, he just wanted to ask how we were.' Harry saw Draco start fidgeting with his hands and he sighed, why wouldn't his mate just tell him the truth.

'Liar.'

'He was just warning me about my father. He's suspicious.'

Harry nodded and closed his mind again. He suddenly heard a huge roar that seemed to rip Harry's internal ear and slice through any thoughts he had.

"WITCHES AND WIZARDS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! I HAVE A FEW MORE WORDS TO SAY BEFORE WE RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT!"

Harry covered his ears and whimpered, completely oblivious to Fred, George and Neville's worried gazes, he cast a look up to the head table to see Remus flinch and stand - leaving the great hall. Harry quickly stood and headed for the side doors and followed Remus's example in leaving.

Immediately, he felt some of the tension in his body go away, and the noises and scents died down a bit. He ran down the hall and quickly came to Remus, who had his wand pointed at himself. He noticed Harry and made a small circular motion and winced.

"It's a silencing spell that seems to help in the great hall." Remus explained as he brought Harry into his arms. "You okay cub?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's just so hectic in there!" He leaned into the hug more and Remus looked down in confusion and concern. He immediately smelt a slight salt watery scent and narrowed his eyes. He pulled Harry back a bit and saw he was indeed crying.

"Let's sit down." Remus offered and when Harry nodded he brought them to a small room and transfigured a loveseat. "What's wrong?"

Harry nodded and pushed himself against Remus's chest, savoring the feeling of protection and warmth. "I just.. It's so much to handle all at once." Harry finally said.

Remus nodded in acknowledgement and draped both arms around the small teen. "Do you want to start at the beginning?"

Harry nodded again, "Yeah. I guess so. It all started on the train I guess. I went to go find some food and when I came back, Ginny and Draco were..." Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny was kissing Draco's neck, and her hands were.. all over him. We had a fight. Then we kissed." He blushed and cleared his throat, "Then -Them- we fought a bit more. And now we're here. I just.. Remus I don't know what to do."

"Oh Har. Are you alright? I know it's a lot right now, but everything will even out in the end." Remus said helpfully. He hugged Harry tighter for a moment and leaned down to tuck his chin over the teens head. "It'll all be alright."

Harry shook his head slightly, careful not to jostle Remus, "I-I think he was enjoying it." His voice came out very small and sounding weaker than before - which had to be some new record. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed.

"Do you really think that? I don't think Draco meant any of it. He's not a bad person, you know this. He may be.. accustomed to being self-preserved. But he had changed for the better since I first met him." Remus lectured. Harry felt the urge to bash his head against a brick wall, repeatedly.

However, he nodded instead. "Yeah." He forced out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, "He hasn't tried to kill me again yet!"

Remus growled slightly and rolled his eyes, "Much like how I haven't threatened to tear him to shreds again." Had Remus not had the obvious tone of sarcasm on his voice, Harry would have been sincerely worried. They were silent for a moment, just basking on the comfort of one another and the quietness that surrounded them.

"I think you and Draco should talk a bit more, so you can express all of this to him as well." Remus gently informed, "And I think that you two should spend the weekend together, just the two of you, and enjoy yourselves. Wander the halls, find a secret passage, awake some of the marauder blood in yourselves! And, there should be some books that you can read, should you need some space, about different spells for creature inheritances, you could find some of those if you'd like."

Before he could respond, students filled the hallway and Harry felt Draco's magical aura near so he reluctantly stood and leaned slightly against Remus. "Dumbledore." Harry muttered quietly in answer to the unasked question.

"Ah." Remus nodded. "Be careful, okay cub?"

It was Harry's turn to nod just as Draco sauntered over. "Hey! Where'd you go!? I tried to ask but you wouldn't listen!"

Harry resisted the urge to flinch at how loud his voice was, but answered nonetheless. "Sorry Draco. It was to loud. I came out here with Remus."

Draco looked away slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, right. Sorry." He trailed off for a moment, leaving silence hanging in the air then suddenly looked up. "Wait!? How come you can't always hear me through these?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and glancing at his wrist uncertainly.

"Oh, I just kinda close off the part of my mind that they come to." Harry murmured. He shifted his weight and suddenly realized that Draco had never done that, and the guy at the shop said you could ALWAYS hear the other person... maybe his was broken somehow.

"Like occlumency! Sev has been teaching me! I'm not too good at it though." Draco said, looking down slightly.

"No, I'm horrible at occlumency." Harry returned, scratching his head slightly. "That's what got Sirius killed.." Harry muttered quietly.

Remus, who was still standing there, caught the small mutter and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. As equally quiet as Harry spoke, Remus said, "That wasn't your fault."

Draco watched the two and immediately felt on edge when Harry growled under his breath and, very loudly I might add, said, "Yes it was!"

Remus shook his head and looked between both boys. "It wasn't. On Sunday, if you'd like, Severus and I are arranging a breakfast, you're more then welcome to join us."

Harry felt his mouth go dry. Remus and Sev were "arranging" a breakfast. He opened his mind slightly and pressed his bracelet to his thigh. 'Am I missing something?' He thought to Draco.

' No idea.' Draco thought back.

"Well, boys, if I'm not mistaken, you two have a meeting with Dumbledore right about now..?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and Draco just looked shocked, as if he had entirely forgotten.

They quickly said goodbye and the boys were gone in a blink of the eye.

"So I owe you a galleon, Remus is the DADA teacher again." Draco joked as they started down the hallway.

"Yeah.." Harry trailed off and looked away slightly.

"Um. So what do you think is going on with Remus and Severus?" Harry asked, trying to break the tension. He saw Draco grin and smile back with a sidelong glance.

"I'm not sure, but it seems different. Refreshing almost." Draco responded quietly. They quickly stood in front of the headmasters doors and Harry cleared his throat.

"Cockroach Clusters."

The door slid open with a slight creak and Harry and Draco walked shoulder to shoulder up to his office.

"Ah. Good evening boys!" Dumbledore greeted happily. "Lemon drop?" He offered immediately, sitting down behind his desk. Both boys shook their heads respectfully and sat opposite of the headmaster.

"Well, I do believe I have some grave news." Harry glanced over at Draco and resisted the urge to grab his hand. Dumbledore paused for a moment then continued, "There are no extra rooms I can give to you two. There are simply to many families that need protection. Unfortunately, many families have been threatened by Voldemort and we cannot deny them a place to stay. I will not deny you a room should one open up though." Dumbledore informed. He looked straight at Harry and the smaller teen could've sworn that he saw the man give him the look. The look that said more than any words could and Harry nodded once, not understanding and yet knowing what the man was silently saying.

'What did I miss?' Harry heard Draco's voice bleed into his mind and he hid a smile.

'Not sure.' Harry answered quickly.

"What if we find a place that is uninhabited? Could we stay there?" Draco asked suddenly, breaking out of his stupor.

Dumbledore brought a hand up to his half mooned spectacles and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see why not. Anywhere in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"No yet."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Harry suddenly asked. He met the slightly startled gaze of Draco looked down. "Sorry sir." He apologised, his cheeks flushed.

"No, no my boy. Nothing wrong with that." He shook his head quickly, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately, we already have half a dozen families staying there."

"Why so many?" Harry questioned.

"Well, my boy, I can't tell you exactly why, but I will repeat that Voldemort has made may threats." Dumbledore conceited.

"Oh." Harry sighed and Dumbledore looked at the two of them sympathetically.

'What's up with his eyes?' Draco's voice once again cut through Harry's thoughts and he grimaced.

'It's just how they always are. They twinkle.'

'huh.'

"Harry, I have a few questions about your inheritance if you don't mind." Dumbledore said casually. He watched Harry with slightly narrowed eyes and glanced at Draco once then back to Harry.

"..Alright." Harry nodded. "Draco can stay if he'd like."

Harry glanced sideways at Draco and smiled when the other boy grab his hand. "Of course I'll stay."

'Like hell I'm leaving.' Draco thought directly to Harry.

Dumbledore brought his hands together and smiled gently at the boys, "You are a Dragon fae." He paused and Harry nodded once, "Is it true that you can transform at will?"

Harry nodded once and Draco scooted his chair closer suddenly. Harry looked at him oddly for a moment then turned back to the headmaster. "Yes sir."

"Do you transform when exceptionally angry or depressed?" Dumbledore asked. Harry tilted his head slightly and looked at the older man in confusion. "In a book I read, it mentioned that it often happened."

Harry thought back for a moment, the last time he was angry was on the train.. but that wasn't full anger, and with Draco around he didn't get depressed much. Besides when he died, but he didn't transform then..

"Um, no I don't think so." Harry shrugged and looked off to the side slightly.

"Why'd you leave the Dursley's and how?" Dumbledore fired, leaning forward slightly. Harry immediately felt the headmaster start to prod his mind and he couldn't resist the urge to growl.

"I left because I was turning. I don't remember how." Harry ground out, suddenly not at ease and uncomfortable -comfort-.

'You okay?' Draco asked. Harry nodded once but didn't mentally respond.

"I'm sorry my boy. I just needed to know that it didn't get physical like last time. I am sorry." The headmaster apologized. He reached towards Harry then stopped when the boy flinched slightly.

"Ah. I see. So did they..?" Dumbledore inquired. He watched as Harry frowned and kept silent. "I'm sorry, my boy." Dumbledore apologized sincerely.

'Harry!?' Draco thought, the thought pierced him as if the other boy had screamed. Harry ignored him and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Anything else sir?" Harry asked, desprate to change the subject. He watched as Dumbledore hesitated the spoke.

"Not tonight. You should both be going to your dorms, it's already past curfew." Dumbledore said kindly. He watched as Harry nodded curtly and both boys stood.

"Goodnight Headmaster." The Slytherin bid as he followed his mate out the doors. Harry didn't even turn back, he just kept marching forward. Dumbledore shook his head slightly, knowing he made a mistake, but not feeling all too guilty.

The two boys shut the doors behind them and Harry immediately took a half step closer to Draco so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. Draco looked over and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled his mate into the corner of the hall and immediately hugged the smaller teen.

"Thanks Dray." Harry murmured. He was relieved to hear that there wasn't much noise out in the halls. So much better than at the feast.

Draco pulled out of the hug and tossed an arm over Harry's shoulders. "What was he talking about?"

Harry shook his head determinedly and looked up into the silvery molten eyes. "Another time." Draco nodded slightly. "It's already past curfew. Are we going to sleep separate..? Or..?"

Harry watched as Draco flushed just slightly and ran a hand through his hair - a habit he had picked up from Harry - and looked away slightly.

"Um. I don't think your dorm mates are really keen on me. And McGonagall had a charm in place." Harry said. He frowned as he remembered the charm, it recorded who came in after curfew and if they were in any particular state (like drunk).

Draco nodded. "You can do a night alone, right? You won't be hurt?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ill be fine." 'I just won't be able to sleep.'

"Alright then. We'll talk in the morning." Draco said. He brought Harry back to himself and hugged him tightly. "If you need me I'm only a thought away." He reminded quietly.

Harry pulled away and nodded. "Yeah. Meet in the entrance?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight." Harry nodded and let Draco go. He watched as the blond turned slightly and gave Harry a sleepy smile. Harry attempted to smile back as he started back to the dorms.

By the time he had returned, the weight of the day tugged down on him and had him dragging his feet and struggling to keep his eyes plastered open. All the others were asleep when he walked in so he slipped into the bed as quietly as he could and put his glasses on his trunk beside his bed.

'Night Dray.' He thought quietly.

No response. Harry sighed quietly, he must be asleep. And with that he closed his eyes and prayed he would be able to somehow sleep during the night.

...

His prayers had been answered. He did get about three hours of sleep. While he was sleeping he was plagued by horrid nightmares - but he did indeed sleep.

'You awake? I'm headed to the spot.' Draco's voice bled through his mind and he grinned. No one in the dorm was awake yet, but Harry was already showered, dressed and as rested as he would get.

'On my way.' Harry thought back.

Harry was there in impeccable timing, but somehow the Slytherin beat him there. "Har? You okay? You look like shit." Draco told Harry.

Harry nodded and kept his face neutral. "I'm fine. We should get some food, I'm starved." In reality, Harry felt anything but hungry, but he didn't need to worry the blond any more.

They quietly slipped into the kitchens and ate a quick breakfast. "Any ideas for a place to stay?" Draco asked as they left the kitchens.

"Um, Yeah actually." Harry responded. He had figured out a place during his painful hours of exhaustion last night.

"You can't call me crazy." Harry said suddenly.

"Deal." Draco agreed immediately.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry returned, tensing slightly as he said it.

(AN: I was about to end it here!)

"Are you absolutely crazy!?" Draco burst. "The Chamber of Secrets!?"

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand. "Can we at least go check it out?" He pleaded. Harry watched the blond screw his eyes shut and let out a breath.

"Yeah fine." Draco nodded and was immediately rewarded by Harry squeezing his hand and turning his head upward to connect their lips. As if he realized what he was doing only then, he pulled away quickly and blushed heavily.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. He took a step forward only to feel Draco wrap a hand around his waist.

"You can kiss me whenever you'd like." Draco whispered quietly. "It's okay." He pulled the smaller teen to him and covered Harry's lips with his own. Harry immediately fought Draco for control over the kiss and kissed the taller teen back harder. Draco grinned against Harry's lips and deepened the kiss. Remembering where they were after a few moments, Harry pulled out of the kiss slowly and let the warm tingly feeling envelope his chest and beating heart.

"Good to know." Harry replied weakly, a slight pink tinge rested on his cheeks but he smiled nonetheless.

Draco bit back a laugh and followed as Harry led them up the stairs and... into the girls restroom. "Uh, Harry, what are we doing here?"

Harry laughed and pulled Draco up to the sinks.

::OPEN:: he demanded.

Draco shivered and felt a slight wave of arousal hit him after hearing the sharp hissing noise that was incomprehensible. 'That was hot.' He thought - he didn't notice that he was tracing the outline of the bracelet absent-mindedly. He did however notice when Harry grinned and let out a small laugh.

'Nice to know Draco.' Harry thought back, amused.

Draco looked at Harry then flushed slightly, and pointed towards the opening door with a snake on it. "Is that it?" He asked, trying to divert Harry's attention.

"Yep!" Harry said happily as he slipped into the pipes, leaving Draco standing alone.

"Harry! Are you okay!?" Draco called, sticking his head into the pipe slightly. He heard the creak of the entrance start to close so he quickly tossed his legs up and slid down the pipes.

He immediately felt a wave of unsettlement pass him when he saw nothing but darkness and heard his own screams chase him down. He felt like he would die if he went any faster and when he stuck his arms down to slow him down he couldn't grip anything. Just as he was about to entirely freak out, he felt his knees give out as he landed on the cold, hard floor.

"Awe shit, you okay? I was gonna warn you." Harry said.

Draco stood up shakily and saw that his mate was barely containing his laughter. "I'm fine." Draco ground out.

Harry accidentally let a squeal escape his lips. Which quickly turned into barks of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco drawled as he straightened his robes and glared at Harry.

"You were going down for less than 30 seconds and you nearly lost it!" Harry explained quickly. At Draco's still confused look he added, "You're a Slytherin!"

Draco huffed and turned away from the still laughing Harry Potter. He immediately felt Harry's hand wrap itself around his hand and pull him back.

Harry was suddenly composed and serious, "We're staying together. I'm sorry for laughing." He flinched rather violently and Draco lost all anger from earlier and looked at Harry with worry.

"The bond is about as _happy_ as you." Harry said after a moment. The gut wrenching, horrid pain that had appeared suddenly, had dulled considerably, letting him have enough breath to speak again. After another minute or so, Harry straightened completely and walked towards the first hall.

"You ready?" Harry asked. They took a step together into the room and it was only then that Harry remembered what he left here in second year.

"Harry. That's a big snake." Draco gulped before falling into Harry, unconscious. Harry looked at the blond in his arms and sighed then looked up at the dead basilisk and unknowingly slipped into Parseltongue.

::Oh yeah. You're still here::

* * *

 **HEY YOU! PERSON READING MY FIC. I KNOW YOU'RE READING IT, THERE'S A LOTTA PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING IT. Before you scoff and be like, 'goshdamn author's notes' JUST WAIT. Drop a review on this. Even if it's just one word. Longest review gets a nice message in the next chapter, and maybe a few hints about what will happen next! Thank you for reviewing if you just did and if you ignore this entire message, well...you're a MUGGLE! *runs away * :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**IM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I've started school and it's been so busy and all the free time I have is spent doing homework and going to practices. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to update again soon! Love all of you!**

* * *

::Tom?:: A small voice hissed.

Harry immediately held onto Draco tighter and turned towards the hissing voice, his heart beating fast.

::Tom is that you?:: the small voice hissed again, sounding closer

Harry put Draco down gently and placed a shield charm over him before turning and walking down the hall. He soon came to a dead end, which had a statue of a man - not Slytherin himself - holding a snake in his hands with a smile on his face. 'Oh! That's Merlin.' Harry realized at once.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry remembered Merlin to be the only to master the language of parseltongue without being born with the ability.

::Open:: Harry tested.

The door creaked open, leading to an average sized room covered in dust and bookshelves. Harry was alarmed to see the door to the room begin shutting suddenly and let out a small yelp. He silently hoped Draco wouldn't wake up until he returned.

He was even more alarmed to hear a voice answer his noise. ::Tom..? Are you alright?::

::I'm not Tom:: Harry hissed absently, noticing the walking slowly towards the hissing. Snakes wouldn't hurt him, well, at least Harry didn't think they would.

::But you smell like Tom. You must be Tom.::

A small, black and green snake suddenly slid onto Harry shoulders and Harry flinched slightly as the creature flicked its forked tongue out to smell him more. ::You also smell of Sal! How is this?::

::Sal?:: Harry felt a tug of remembrance but tossed it aside. Sal..? He couldn't mean -

::YOU DON'T KNOW OF ME? WHAT HAS THIS YOUTH COME TO?::

Harry jumped out of his skin and quickly stepped back into the wall, banging his head against the stone while doing so. A flare of pain thrummed but Harry pushed it aside.

::Jumpy, jumpy.:: The same voice teased, amused.

Harry quickly straightened himself, and scanned the room. Nothing but stone walls.. ::Who are you? Where are you?:: he asked hesitantly.

::Salazar Slytherin. I am everywhere. These are my quarters, after all.::

"HARRY?!"

Immediately Harry felt their bond tug on him, and slice into him like a sharp blade and twist. He let out a pained gasp, crammed his eyes shut and stumbled blindly to the entrance, following the pull. "Draco?" He gasped weakly. The snake draped across his shoulders slithered down quickly and turned to the shadows.

Almost immediately the door sprang open and the pain wavered and shifted as Draco jumped to Harry's side. Harry felt Draco's hand spring into his and he swallowed sharply, begging the pain to leave completely.

Instead it dulled to a painful throb that seemed to dig into this bones and scrape. Harry winced as Draco pulled him closer and whispered, "Where the hell did you go?"

Harry gestured to the entrance weakly and dragged Draco behind him as he started towards the door again, faintly amused at Draco's caring.

::Open:: Harry mumbled weakly. He ignored Draco's slight wince at the hiss and closed his eyes as the throbbing pain pulsed painfully.

::So you are a dragon fae. That would explain a lot.::

Harry recognized Salazar's voice this time and nodded dumbly. ::Can you speak in English?:: He asked quietly, noting how Draco seemed to grow slightly annoyed.

"Yes, of course Harry." Salazar answered, again sounding amused.

"Salazar Slytherin!?" Draco exclaimed, looking around the room hurriedly. "Where's the portrait?"

Harry could've smacked himself for not thinking of that, instead he shrugged as Draco started dragging him to the wall farthest away.

"Ah. Finally a true Slytherin." Salazar boomed, sounding half exasperated and half pleased. "And Mr. Potter, to ease your pain, I'd suggest reaffirming the bond in some way."

Harry resisted the urge to smack himself yet again, ' What is wrong with me!?' He watched as Draco grinned at him sharply and narrowed his eyes – which sent many mixed and confusing signals to Harry, well, until he spoke. "You're in pain and didn't tell me?"

Harry shrugged. Then was awarded with a thick pain shooting through his veins, begging to bring him down. Harry couldn't resist the urge to flinch and nodded quickly through clenched teeth. He no longer had any doubt of how Draco felt, he could feel the anger in a form of pain. Fantastic.

Harry shuddered once and brought his head back up once it seemed the wave of pain was over with. He pulled Draco towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Which dulled the pain a bit more, but it was still noticeably there.

He blushed slightly as Draco smirked, changing moods faster than anything else, and leaned closer to whisper, "I don't think that was a real kiss, Potter."

Draco crammed his lips onto Harry's and moaned slightly at the contact. They both wrapped their arms around each other, pressing into each other to get more contact. Harry tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss, and swept his tongue across Draco's slightly parted lips.

::Mr. Potter, I believe that'll do.:: Slytherin stated in Parseltongue.

Harry groaned in slight frustration and pulled away ::sorry sir:: he murmured. Harry almost didn't notice the quiet, almost inaudible moan come from Draco at the soft hissing. He smirked slightly and kept Draco wrapped in his arms.

"Uh, Mr. Slytherin sir, do you suppose you can grant us a favor?" Draco stumbled, still blushing slightly.

"It depends. What do you ask for?" The man asked. Had he actually been there, Harry would assume he would be quirking an eyebrow like Snape.

"Just a room to stay in." Harry answered, pulling away from Draco. "Dumbledore said there were no other rooms available.."

He almost immediately noted how Salazar hissed and mumbled something about "the old senile fool" before a door appeared seemingly out of no where.

"If you both agree to listen to me, Ill allow you to stay in my rooms." Salazar agreed. Something seemed off in his voice but Harry let the feeling go ignored.

' To easy.' Draco immediately thought through the bracelet. 'he will want something more.'

'We can grant him more later. For now we need a room.' Harry thought in response.

"Thank you sir." Harry quickly answered. The echo of the man didn't respond, instead Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter and stepped forward until they reached the room.

Both boys gasped when they saw the room. Or in actuality, the chamber. In the middle of the room, there was a monstrous bed, with green comforters - obviously. There were huge windows, with views of the lake and some enchanted to see various places outside the castle above. The ceilings were high and lined with wood beams. The floor was stone, with occasional thick rugs scattered around the room. The walls were bare, besides the windows and mirror - which hung by one of the doors.

The first door led to a spacious bathroom. The next to a closet with what seemed like unlimited space. And finally a rectangular room that was completely bare.

::Think like the room of the requirement.:: A voice hissed. Harry jumped slightly and turned to see the same snake from before slithering towards them and start to slither up Harry's leg.

'I wish for a knife set.' Harry thought randomly.

Immediately, a knife set, a human looking target, and a couple portraits popped into existence. One of them he recognized as Merlin and the other two stared at him with curiosity.

"Wow." Draco breathed beside him. Harry nodded as the snake wrapped itself around his shoulders and moved to smell Draco.

::He is your mate?:: the snake asked. ::this is your nest again?::

::Yes:: Harry answered, deciding not to argue that he wasn't Salazar or Tom.

::I am yours again?:: the snake wrapped itself up tighter, as if expecting a blow.

::Uhh.. I guess.:: Harry looked away slightly and grabbed one of the thinner knives and turned it over in his hands. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco shrugged and walked further down the room.

::Thank you!:: the snake hissed in delight. ::You are mine now! Like hatching from a different nest!::

Harry grinned for a little over half a second before he felt the familiar pain build in his gut and sluggishly spread down his legs and up his body, as if tracing all his nerves with dull razors. He dropped the knife to his feet with a clatter.

He let out a quiet groan and ignored the worried hiss from the snake and stumbled towards the blonde blob that was becoming quite blurry. 'Really, this has got to stop.' Quickly, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and hung there for a moment until his vision unclogged and the pain was calmed.

"Uh. Harry? You good?" Draco asked semi awkwardly. He tilted his head and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah. The snake just mentioned something that upset the bond." Harry nodded and grimaced in attempt to smile, "all is good now-"

"For now." Slytherin interrupted. His voice even, "the Dragon fae, especially after what he did before," he voice hardened slightly and Draco looked away slightly, "will have it much worse. And-" his voice evened out again "-the bond will be very touchy until you complete the last step of the bond."

Harry suddenly wanted to kill something, cry, and scream all at the same time. Instead, he let out an annoyed growl and a heavy sigh.

Draco turned slightly and looked at Harry oddly. "You told me it hasn't been that bad."

Now it was Harry's turn to look away. "It's not horrible.." Harry reported lamely.

::You smell of fire..:: The small snake announced abruptly.

::What?!:: Harry immediately looked at his hands to make sure he didn't have scales popping up.

::Yes. Tom smelt of fire often. Sal always smelt more rain.:: The snake reported.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment to regain his calm and opened them to gray eyes staring direct at him. "You haven't answered my question." Draco trilled.

The green eyed wizard felt his eyes widen and his stomach become heavy with what felt like dull razors, 'why dull razors for bond pain? I'm sure there's something more painful.' Harry thought sarcastically.

"Have you been lying? About the pain?" Draco questioned with an edge of annoyance.

"No." Harry responded right away. "If I lie to you the bond punishes me." Harry flinched at how it came out then again at the horrified look residing on Draco's shocked face.

"And you didn't tell me?" Draco didn't notice how Harry's guilt doubled, as did the heaviness of the razors in his stomach, cutting through him from inside out.

"Harry!?" Draco raised his voice and was oblivious to Harry's narrowed eyes.

Harry, however, was perfectly able to notice how when the pain deepened as did his anger. He felt the snake on his shoulders loosen its hold and hiss at him worriedly.

::Harry!:: Slytherin hissed, ::Calm yourself at once!::

Harry immediately felt the fight die out of him as he groaned and tried to regain his suddenly lost balance.

"And you Mr. Malfoy!" Slytherin reprimanded, "Stop hurting your mate! He is more fragile than you! Calm him!"

Draco's eyes widened as if he just realized Harry's pain and he scooped Harry into his arms. Harry hissed in slight retaliation and fought the arms as the anger built back up.

Quickly the pain rushed through him and Harry cried out in pain and stopped fighting his mate. He let Draco take him in his arms and hold him tightly. Almost immediately Salazar's voice boomed over them.

"You both need to find a happy medium." Slytherin snapped, "Draco, Harry is already more fragile than any other Dragon fae pup, you aren't helping. And Harry, communication! Tell Draco these things! Unless of course you really want to die again."

"How do you even know about all that?!" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Magic." Slytherin snapped.

"Why do you care so much sir?" Draco's hesitant voice asked.

"...My mate died because I didn't care enough." He answered, suddenly going quiet.

::Weren't you a dragon fae?:: Harry asked, slipping into Parseltongue when he glanced at a snake carved into a chair back.

"Yes. I created a spell that could divide the pain evenly between both mates." Salazar replied quietly.

Draco immediately stood up straighter and grasped Harry a little fighter, while grasping his bracelet as well. 'We could do that!'

"Absolutely not." Harry responded aloud. "No." He shook his head fiercely snatched onto Draco's arms.

"Why not!" Draco asked, eyebrows jumping up as if to catch his blond hair.

"No." Harry reiterated. "And because I say so." He added stubbornly.

"But Ha-"

"We should let Dumbledore know we found a place." Harry interrupted, already dragging Draco away.

Draco let out a choked sound but followed Harry nonetheless.

::I'm surprised Mr Potter:: Slytherins voice boomed right before they reached the door. ::I didn't think you were so far damaged::

Harry stopped abruptly and jerked his head towards the founders voice. ::What do you mean?::

"Harry?" Draco stopped and tightened his hold on Harry's hand. "What is it?"

"Later Draco." Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is it about what he wants of us?" Draco asked quietly, looking up expectantly.

"N-"

"Yes." Slytherins voice interrupted Harry's, "I am only going to ask three things."

"The first one being that you listen to what I advise, both of you are too young to understand everything, but in time you'll learn to trust me. I expect both you to also tell me anything important that happens, I will not be happy if I am kept out of the loop."

"Two: You train under me and whoever else I approve of. If I don't approve of them, you don't even look their way. And you both will train, no excuses."

"And three: This one must not be broken, ever. You two must promise me you will complete your bond as soon as possible-"

"No." Harry injected immediately. "I will wait until Draco is completely ready. When he has no doubts we will, until then no."

"Harry, but wh-"

"I'm not debating this." Harry answered flatly.

Salazars voice broke in calmly, "The only reason I say this is because Harry's personality loses more of itself as time goes on while still unbonded. Until he is bonded he will lose more of himself."

Draco gasped and looked at Harry in shock. Harry kept his face blank, he knew this, he had known since Remus told him that one night – it's not like he could've done anything about it anyways.

"You knew?" Draco accused.

Harry shuffled his feet and let his hands slide into his pockets, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me!? I mean, fuck Harry! What happens if we bond and suddenly you gain your personality back and you hate me!? Then what!?"

Harry felt the dragon in him rise in defense, he clenched his hands into fists in his pockets but kept his voice even.

"Then it will hurt you just as much as it hurt me."

"..what do you even me-" Draco faded off as he realized what Harry was getting at. When Sev first told him who he was to be mates to he was so angry. He felt bitter guilt was over him and his fight was smothered as he thought on it more.

He had literally killed Harry. Killed him. He was all but a murder. He had hurt Harry so much that his body shut down.. He realized with a start that even if when they bonded, if Harry hurt him, he wouldn't die. Nothing even a fraction of that bad would ever happen to him.

Suddenly, Draco's guilt turned to a mixture of self loathing and ambition. He would bond with Harry Potter. He would be happy with him even. And he would do it without Harry losing himself.

"I agree to that, Salazar Slytherin." Draco announced.

Harry's face paled and he was quick to disagree. "No we don't."

Draco leaned closer to Harry and let the little power he had over his veela allure spark.

Harry leaned closer and slumped against him slightly, some of the fight leaving him. Draco slowly repressed the allure once more and turned to where he assumed Slytherins voice came from.

"Can I request something?"

"I will see. What do you ask of?" The voice answered in faint amusement.

"Each day, Harry and I get time alone. From 6 P.M. until 7 A.M.? And maybe the occasional weekend?"

"I will agree."

"Asshole." Harry muttered, still slightly slumping against Draco. "I didn't think you would really use your allure against me."

Draco felt guilt weigh down his tongue and he apologized, "Sorry. Won't do it again unless necessary."

"I'd prefer you don't do it at all." Harry muttered with a sigh, apparently giving up.

"I would've preferred knowing where the hell you two ran off to!"

Both Harry as Draco simultaneously jumped and turned to the exceedingly angered faces of one Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

'Shit.' Harry thought to Draco through the bracelet. He turned to his mate and saw him paler than usual and gulped as he felt himself pale as well.

'Ready for a double lecture..?'

* * *

 **Please Review! I'll try to update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Please! Just give us a second to explain!" Draco's shout echoed around the room as Remus shut the door behind them with a loud crack.

Harry glanced sideways at his mate and shook his head slightly, 'just let them speak first, trust me it'll be easier.' Harry felt the spark of resentment from Draco build in his gut as the familiar dull pain started again.

Severus widened his eyes for half a second then snapped "Why yes Draco, _explain_."

Draco swallowed nervously, suddenly all eyes were on him and he glanced to the top corner of the room. "We needed a room.. to stay in I mean. Dumbledore said there were no more rooms available for us to stay in, so Har-" he paused for a second and reiterated himself, "we thought we could try the chamber of secrets. I blacked out for a while, I woke up alone-"

Severus immediately glanced over at Harry and raised his eyes brows questioningly as Remus narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Were you scared or just angry he had left you?"

Draco felt resentment rise within himself and with a hardened voice he answered, "I was scared. I was alone in a dark, muggy place and I had no idea where he was. In all honesty.. h-he has all the reason in the world to leave me if he so pleases.."

'Don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere. And not just because of the bond, I need you Draco.' Harry thought distractedly. Something felt off here. How could they have gotten into the room without a parseltongue? Severus, he should've lost the trait after his failed mate. That shouldn't be possible. And the door wasn't left open if he remembered correctly.

Feeling suddenly very unsafe Harry took a small step closer to Draco and placed himself slightly in between the two men and his mate. He felt the snake from earlier slither up his spine and he resisted the urge to squirm as it finally resurfaced behind his neck.

::Can you do me a favor?:: Harry asked the snake out of the side of his mouth, not taking his eyes off Remus and Snape, who now we're giving both of them weird looks.

::It's not as you believe Harry:: the smooth voice of Sal answered instead. ::They aren't imposters, I gave them entrance::

Harry immediately let his muscles relax and he leaned back slightly, taking the pressure off his toes and back into the balls of his feet. ::Thanks:: Harry murmured as he brought a hand up to scratch at his head. It felt so off and wrong, but if it wasn't them..?

"Harry?" Remus' voice broke the temporary silence that had emerged. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head and let his hand fall from his head. "I, uhhh.. it feels- it felt off. I dunno why." His hands made their way to his pockets and he shrugged and looked away from Severus' raised brow.

Draco slid his hand into Harry's robe pocket and help his hand, gripping lightly. 'You still look on guard.. And Remus has been sniffing like crazy, your scent maybe?'

Harry nodded and gripped Draco's hand back weakly. 'Probably'

"Can we go back to the issue at hand? Why, here of all places, did you boys come to?" Severus asked in an even tone, his inquiries were nothing new to Draco and he heard the slight sharpness that builder by the end of the question.

Harry beat Draco to answer and he smirked slightly, "Frankly, there's no where else for us. At least no where else within Hogwarts." He took a breath and mentally added 'unless I can die now and go to hell, there's always that choice as well.'

As if he heard Harry's thought Draco gripped tighter and took a half step closer to his mate. "Remus? Why are you still playing dog and sniffing the air?"

Remus crinkled his nose up slightly and exhaled slowly, as if he was about to go on with an extensive lecture on something hugely important.

"It's Harry," the werewolf said, looking more at Harry now, "You smell different. Less like soured milk, less in pain and diseased.." He trailed off and looked away from Harry and back to Draco, "Did you finish the bond that fast?"

Draco felt his cheeks warm up and he shook his head. Seeing his mates blush Harry shook his head and intercepted, "no. We aren't ready for that yet. We came to an agreement though and Draco is.." Harry hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words, "Draco is more willing to please the bond."

Remus shook his head slightly and sighed, "And that's all it took to lessen your pain? Why couldn't you tell him and us that earlier pup? We could've helped.." his voice held a regretful tone and Harry let out a little laugh, shocking all the men on the room.

"If you want the truth, I didn't mind the pain all too much. It reminded me that I'm alive and I have him." Harry said, getting quieter towards the end.

"That's no excuse. There is never a justifiable reason to let you suffer. Ever." Severus snapped. His black eyes narrowed as he studied Harry and stood up a little straighter. His eyes snapped to the far right and he glanced sideways at Remus before bringing his hand up to his temple.

"Let's go to my rooms. I'll make us some tea." Remus said after a moment of silence. He put a hand on Severus' shoulder before turning and walking towards the exit.

.oO-Oo.

The next day, 9:04 PM

Back in the Chamber of Secrets

3rd person omniscient POV

"You're tenser than usual." Draco murmured. He brought his hand up to Harry's back and rested it there for a moment, just noticing his warmth and feeling how his back curved slightly. He slowly traced his hand up and let it sit on his shoulder and he rubbed it slightly, feeling an abundance of tight knots.

"I'm fine." Harry responded quietly. He leaned into Draco's touch and savored how his hand felt on him. As Draco brought up his other hand and started massaging both of Harry's shoulders for a moment before slowly stopping the movement.

The green eyed wizard turned slightly and glanced at his mate with mirth, "You didn't have to stop, I was enjoying that."

Draco laughed at Harry's unexpected playful tone and placed his hands on the bottom of Harry's shirt and lifted it off him. He gave him a questioning look and Draco winked and put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him down gently.

Getting the idea Harry let himself fall back on the bed and looked up at Draco, slightly confused at what exactly he was getting at. "Uhm..?"

"Turn around. Lay on your stomach." Draco explained with a laugh. He slowly slid himself closer to Harry and started rubbing his shoulders again.

"The bond is very happy." Harry said, slightly muffled, after a few minutes of silence.

Draco smiled at the comment as he got one of the last knots out, ignoring Harry's hiss of pain as he pushed a bit harder. "Well," he whispered after a moment, "I'm glad me and the bond are in agreement."

Harry turned to his side, interrupting Draco's rubbing, and looked the blond in the eye. "You're genuinely happy with me? Not just saying that?"

Draco let his slight smile fall as he let his mates words fall into him and penetrate his happiness.

"No Harry.." Draco rebuked, "not just saying that." He paused for a moment and reached towards Harry, "I am happy with you. Genuinely. I've never been happy like this," he stopped reaching towards Harry and put his hand to his heart and Harry snorted – already guessing where Draco was going, ignoring Harry, Draco continued,

"I'm so happy that I feel like I'm overly full. And almost more than I should be. You're amazing and you make me feel like so much more than I was, than I am. I can be me around you, no arrogance no false identity that I have to prove. Just me. And that makes me happy. You make me happy."

Draco reached out again and grabbed Harry's hand and put it against his chest, "You make me crazy happy."

"Mm can't feel a thing with that shirt on Drake." Harry said nonchalantly. Getting the idea Draco too took off his shirt and spread his hands apart, "happy now?"

Harry laughed at the cheesiness and pushed Draco down this time, so they were laying side by side. Scooting a little closer Harry leaned over Draco and planted a small kiss on the blond's lips.

Immediately after Harry started retreating Draco surged upwards and sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and traced it with his tongue then bit it softly. Harry reacted and quickly pulled his lip free and gained entrance to Draco's mouth. He let his tongue slide into the blond's mouth and he sucked slightly, just enough to make Draco shiver.

Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's face and brushed his finger down his jawbone, pulling Harry toward him slightly.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled forward and put his hands on either side of Draco's shoulders let out a shaky breath as he pulled his head black slightly, breaking the kiss.

Draco let out a small whine and Harry felt his lips tug up, "Are you sure you want to –"

Before Harry could finish he felt something poke at his leg and looked down at Draco who was blushing at his sudden hard on. After a moment Draco pushed Harry down, this time in control, and forced the green eyed wizard's mouth open and kissed it passionately. He moved to Harry's neck after a moment, enjoying the moan he caused to be released.

"Drake," Harry breathed, "I-" he gasped as Draco bit down on part of his neck by his collarbone, "I think we should wait." He finished.

"I think we should do whatever we want." Draco purred as he sucked Harry's lip back into his mouth. Harry nodded once, suddenly agreeing. Draco then shifted so his entire body was over Harry's and immediately he felt Harry tense and breathe in rather sharply.

After a second or two of no movement besides heavy breaking, Harry bit down on Draco's lip and pulled him back down to him and fought for dominance with his tongue and lips. Just as Harry captured Draco's tongue the blond brought his hips into Harry's and grinded against him, hard.

Instinct kicking in, Harry felt himself push Draco back down roughly and he tackled him down into the bed. He grabbed the blond locks and grinded harder into Draco, feeling both of their boners hit one another.

"Fuck Harry," Draco moaned, his hands went around the other mans waist and he put his hands on Harry's belt loops and pulled down.

Fully understanding what Draco wanted Harry slid his jeans off and helped Draco out of his.

"Har..?" Draco questioned, breaking Harry's scan of his mates body.

Harry looked up from Draco's hard bulge and into Draco's eyes, "yeah?"

"I don't think I can.. go all the way. Not tonight anyways." The slytherin's shoulders sagged and Harry put a hand on Draco's bare chest and slip the hand down to his nipple and tugged on it slightly.

"Hey now," Harry said softly, "we'll have all the time in the world for that stuff later. For now we can stick to this." Harry leaned forward and kissed up Draco's neck, eventually landing on his lips.

Draco kissed back softly at first, tracing Harry's lips with his, storing the feeling in his memory. For a split second Draco imagined if Harry wouldn't have lived after Draco's fit of denial, and icy rush sped through him and he pulled away for a second, his breathing quickening.

"Draco?" Harry asked leaning back with an uncertain look on his face.

"I could've lost you." The blond said quietly. He leaned back into Harry and brushed their lips together.

After a moments hesitation Harry pulled back again. "Why are you thinking about losing me?"

Draco looked away and shrugged. "It's hard to not think about how everything I now have almost slipped away.. you almost left me."

For a split second Harry grew annoyed and he felt his face harden. He was sensitive about it in a way, his life was I. Draco's hands and yet he made it sound like Harry had a choice to die. '"You almost left me" are you fucking kidding me? I left you? Say that again I dare you.' He bit tongue as a flare of pain raced down his body.

Draco didn't notice though, instead he continued on. "I mean, it's hard to think about. You're so amazing and I never want you to leave again. I lo-"

"You never want me to leave again?" Harry asked quietly. It wasn't a soft and caring voice, but instead an icy whisper.

Draco met Harry's eyes then and flinched back. He had never seen Harry look.. dangerous. 'What happened?! We were happy two seconds ago! Harry's not usually like this. Not since we were much younger.'

"What'd I say?" Draco questioned, trying to be as calming as he could. He ran over his previous statements and found nothing wrong with them, he said was about to declare his love to Harry. "Am I going too fast?" Draco asked. He had after all went from hating to loving rather quickly.

"Oh no love, you're rather slow." Harry spat.

It was then that he realized how great of pain Harry was in. The brunettes face was hard but he was trembling. Harry's eyes were watery and bloodshot; no doubt about it, he was hurting.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But please, you gotta stop, you're hurting yourself. Please har. You have to stop."

"Really?! I'm the one wh-"

His body slumped and Harry fell fully onto the bed, away from Draco. It was only then that it clicked to Draco why Harry wasn't willing to share the bond pain. His mate had literally passed out.. And before they were happy and maybe even about to start something. Draco ran over his word again and didn't see anything worth being angry over.

Deciding Harry needed the sleep Draco picked the slim body up and put his head on the pillow and tucked him in. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. The brunettes lips quickly came alive and he kissed back.

Right as Draco tried to slide his tongue in Harry bit down on it and growled. Harry roughly kissed him, he bit down on Draco's tongue and lips until they were sore and kissed him ferociously for a few minutes more until Draco pulled up to break the kiss.

Harry growled again and launched himself over and fully on top of the blond.

"If you're going to blame me for everything you may as well blame me for this too." Harry said breathily as he ground his hips into the blonds hard on.

"Fuck."

 **GUESS WHOS BACK?! Alright guys so this is short and harry is bipolar and things might seem a little confusing - in my original draft of this chapter it ended happily after a bit of smut but who really wants happiness right?! :D kidddinnnggg. Ill write the next chapters better to make up for this crappy one. As you probably notice this chapter isn't beta-ed and I'll talk with my phenomenal beta and have her help me out if she's willing later in the week. Hope all of you are doing well. Do you guys want a sub Harry or a dom Harry? And more smut or less touchy feelyness? Lemme know in the reviews! Critisim is always welcome! Please review!**


End file.
